Regina in Dracones
by White Wolf Of The Moon12396
Summary: For the dragon slayers, they thought that the only thing that they had in common was the fact that they were dragon slayers. however, there is one other thing that connects them. More specifically a person. This is the tale of Theia Baelfire, the Queen of the Dragons, and her relationships with the dragon slayers. Male slayersXOC
1. Praefatio

**Regina in Dracones:Praefatio** **(Prologue)**

 **Hello my lovelies! I know I have a lot of stories already started, but this story has been naggling at me to put it on the site. I'm actually kind of worried what kind of feedback I'll get from this story. I've had this typed up and working on it from my Google Drive and I thought it should be time that I actually posted it. Now, on with the quote!**

 **"** **The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life."**

 **-Richard Bach**

 **So, let's get on with the story!**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Regina in Dracones o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Numerous cries of different dragons reached the ears of a young, small white dragon whose luminous aureolin eyes watched over the colorful masses in the vast blue sky. White glimmering scales sparkled in the sunlight before they disappeared to reveal pale alabaster skin of a ten year old girl with calf length pure white hair but the same yellow eyes of the dragon. Upon closer inspection, the girl was wearing a royal dress colored in white, pink, and silver with an almost transparent wrap around her shoulders that shimmered silver in certain angles of the light.

"Theia!"

At the sound of the young male voice the girl whipped around, causing her long hair to fly up and around her little body as her head turned to face the approaching boy. The boy turned out to be a few inches taller than her with sakura pink hair, very dark eyes, and a long white scarf that looked to be made of dragon scales wrapped around his neck.

"Na-chan!" a chime like voice sounded from the girl to greet the boy.

"Now many times do I have to tell you Natsu?" questioned a large red dragon who trailed behind the boy. "You are to address her as Ohime-sama."

"Igneel," Theia interjected. "It's fine. I don't mind."

"See?!" Na-chan gloated gleefully. Igneel let out a huff of exasperation yet he said nothing. "You wanted to see me Theia?"

"Yes. You've heard of a dragon's Horde and how dragon slayers can have their own, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I would like for you to be the first member of my Horde," she confessed with a blush while she played with a big lock of hair that fell over her shoulder. Igneel's eyes widened in shock while Natsu grew a smile that took up almost the whole bottom half of his face.

"You mean it Theia?!"

"Of course I do," she huffed in embarrassment. "You should know how intimate a Horde is to dragon culture."

He blinked to register her flustered appearance before he put his arms behind his head and flashed his fanged pearly whites in a blinding smile.

"You're cute when you blush Theia."

This caused the blush Theia already had to deepen as she puffed out her cheeks in a pout.

"Mō Na-chan," she huffed. "Do you want to be in my Horde or not?"

"Of course I do," he beamed. "Just tell me what to do."

"Alright. Hold out your left hand."

There was no hesitation in his following Theia's order. Theia then reached out her own left hand to take Natsu's arm at the wrist in her grasp which Natsu quickly reciprocated.

"Now, I need you to visualize your magic pulsing around you along with your heartbeat. Then I want you to visualize your magic flowing from your body into mine. I'm going to do the same, but I must warn you, it will feel like it's invading you and make you uncomfortable. Please do not resist my flow of magic. Instead let it flow into your heart and let it mix with your magic. This will begin our vows to each other in the ancient dragon language. You needn't worry about what you are going to say. Just let the words flow through you."

Natsu slowly closed his eyes and a red aura settled around his form as his magic manifested that pulsated like a heartbeat. The same thing happened with Theia except her aura was silver. Slowly their magic inched across their arms that made its way straight to their hearts. There was no delay in Natsu's red magic being absorbed into Theia's heart while Natsu almost shut down the flow of Theia's magic when it touched the edge of his heart. However, he remembered Theia's words about not resisting the flow of magic. A deep breath was taken and released before Natsu let her magic reach his heart. Once Theia could feel the steel like threads start to take root in each other's hearts, she began reciting her vows.

" _ **Ego, ut Euryphaessa, caelestius Draco Dracones est, et regina et Theia Baelfire, caelestis Draconis Slayer Natsu Dragneel accopere ut unum de meis et de me ttorde pugiles**_ (I, as Euryphaessa, Celestial Dragon and Queen of the Dragons and Theia Baelfire, Celestial Dragon Slayer accept Natsu Dragneel as one of my Horde and one of my Champions)."

More threads came to strengthen the bond after Theia's bond that had both slayers smiling. Natsu couldn't help but feel his heart beat frantically in excitement.

" ** _Ego autem Igneel Slayer Natsu Dragneel Ignis Draco Dracones Ardentes pignus meus rex, ut in eam fidem ad Euryphaessa et Theia Baelfire Horde et viri fortes. Iuro vita mea dum suscipiet eam vivam_** (I, Natsu Dragneel, Fire Dragon Slayer of Igneel King of the Fire Dragons pledge my allegiance to Euryphaessa and Theia Baelfire as one of her Horde and Champions. I swear to protect her with my life for as long as I shall live)."

With those last words, the final threads of their bond wound tightly into a steel cable connecting the two. Both of their heartbeats beat as one and they could feel the others happiness and contentment at being connected so intimately.

"What did I say?" Natsu questioned softly after the aftermath of the bonding settled down. "Igneel hasn't taught me much about his language yet."

"You pledged yourself to me," Theia told him. "This binds us together for the rest of our lives. We are each other's family."

"Wow," Natsu breathed out since he couldn't get over the excess emotions and heartbeat he felt from Theia. "Is this what is feels like to be part of a Horde?"

"Yes, it is," Theia confirmed with a small smile. "Isn't it wonderful?"

All she got was a roar of victory from Natsu as he scooped up Theia and twirled her around. Theia giggled happily when she felt the overflowing joy that Natsu had from the new bond.

"We're gonna be together forever!" Natsu cheered.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The sound of a boy screaming could be heard for miles as a sixteen year old boy with ear length spiky black hair came hurtling through the sky. There was another spec in the sky that waiting right underneath the boy's trajectory. That spec happened to be Theia with her wide white wingspan, waiting for the boy that had been thrown off a cliff. Right when the boy thought he was done for, Theia caught him by his wrists. Unlike what would have happened with a human girl, Theia was able to stay where she was and not have her arms pulled out of their sockets.

"Did you make Metalicana angry?" giggled Theia down at the boy who was clutching onto Theia's wrists like a lifeline.

"Shut up Hime-chan," the boy huffed, a light blush on his cheeks as Theia touched the ground. "The Old Man is always angry."

"Whatever you say Ga-chan."

There was a comfortable silence between the two dragon slayers as Theia settled down on the grassy field with the boy's head soon finding its place on Theia's lap.

"How's Euryphaessa?" he piped up once he was comfortable.

"She's fine," Theia assured him as she ran her hand through his thick locks. "I haven't seen her in a few days. She's been really busy."

The boy relished the feeling of Theia playing with his hair with closed eyes before he answered.

"That must suck," he commented with his eyes closed, unconsciously leaning into her touch. This caused a small smile of gratitude to grace Theia's face.

"We make it work."

Another peaceful silence settled between the two except for some rumbling from the boy and humming from Theia.

"Ga-chan."

"Yeah?"

"There was something I wanted to ask you."

The boy immediately smelled her anxiousness over the question so he answered in a way that would soothe her nerves.

"Shoot."

"Will you join my Horde?"

He seemed to choke on his spit from his spot on her lap, causing Theia to hasten to pat gently on his back. Within minutes he regained his breath and sat gasping softly.

"Ga-chan?"

"You want me to join your Horde?" he echoed in disbelief.

"Y-Yes."

"Why me?"

"Because you're Gajeel Redfox, somebody who is very important to me."

Another blush broke out on Gajeel's face as Theia's somewhat blunt answer. Even though they had a six year difference between them, Gajeel couldn't help but develop a crush on Theia because of how she treated him. She respected his need for silence, encouraged him in his training, and most of all she accepted him for himself without judging him. While he wanted to further question her choice, Gajeel knew she stood fast in her decision.

"What do I need to do?" he asked instead. And like that Theia had Gajeel's left wrist in her grip while Gajeel had her left wrist in his. She then explained what would happen just like how she had sone for Natsu. Like before Theia glowed silver while Gajeel glowed gray. Because of Gajeel's age, the flow of magic between the two took a bit longer than Natsu's seeing as though Gajeel was a teenager who, most of the time, found it hard to form intimate relationships like being in someone's Horde. Nonetheless the flow was successfully started so that Theia could say her vows.

" _ **Ego, ut Euryphaessa, caelestis Draco Dracones est, et regina Theia Baelfire, caelestis Draconis Slayer Gajeel Redfox accipere ut unum de meis et de Propugnatores Horde**_ (I, as Euryphaessa, Celestial Dragon and Queen of the Dragons and Theia Baelfire, Celestial Dragon Slayer accept Gajeel Redfox as one of my Horde and one of my Champions)."

Gajeel was quick to utter his vows once he picked up the rhythm of the bond.

" _ **Ego Gajeel Redfox Sabaei, de Metalicana Slayer Draco Dracones in meque recipio fidelitatis ad regem Metalli Et Euryphaessa Theia Baelfire ut Multitudo sui et de. Me fauturum et eam providere mea usque ad extremum spiritum**_ (I, Gajeel Redfox, Iron Dragon Slayer of Metalicana King of the Metal Dragons pledge my allegiance to Euryphaessa and Theia Baelfire as one of her Horde and Champions. I swear to protect and provide for her until my last breath)."

Just like with Natsu, their bond cemented. Their hearts beat as one as well as their feelings were conveyed through the bond. Both could also feel Natsu through the bond that included all of them. Gajeel changed his hold on Theia where they had their left hands clasped together while Gajeel kneeled down a bit so that their foreheads rested against the others with a chuckle. No words could be spoken to explain their feelings about the bond. Natsu sent feelings of happiness and welcome to the new edition while Gajeel was in shock of the whole thing, and Theia was simply happy to have two of her most important family members in her Horde.

"Gajeel!" called a deep male voice. "Where have you gotten to boy?!"

The voice was enough to break the little moment the dragon slayers were having, drawing a heavy sigh from Gajeel.

"It's time for me to go."

"Good luck Ga-chan," offered Theia in a teasing tone while Gajeel pulled away.

"Shut yer trap Hime-chan," Gajeel affectionately replied, tugging lightly on a lock of her hair.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Good afternoon Ohime-sama," a large white bird-like dragon greeted the small white haired girl who reclined on a boulder to enjoy the nice breeze.

"Good afternoon Grandine-sama," Theia returned happily then brightened when she noticed the little bluette at Grandine's feet.

"Wen-chan!" Theia exclaimed, slipping down from the boulder to hold out her arms to her.

"Onee-sama!" the younger girl squealed as she ran into Theia's outstretched arms.

"How have you been little one?"

"I've been great! Grandine was just teaching me to heal!"

"Ohime-sama," Grandine piped up. "Would you watch Wendy while I tend to my duties? Some dragons are getting restless."

"Of course Grandine-sama. I'll be happy to look after her."

With that being said, Grandine took off into the sky.

"Onee-sama."

"Yes, Wen-chan?" Theia questioned, settling down onto the ground with Wendy on her lap.

"What is a Horde to dragons and Dragon Slayers?"

Theia's eyes widened in surprise as the question while she blinked rapidly.

"Where did this question come from Wen-chan?"

"I remember Grandine mentioning it once and I was curious."

"Well," Theia began. "A Horde is a group of either dragons or Dragon Slayers who are like family to the Alpha of the Horde. The bond between Horde mates is one of the most special and intimate things a dragon or a Dragon Slayer can ever have with the bonds between mates being the only thing that is the most sacred and most cherished bond."

When Theia looked down at Wendy, she saw that Wendy was looking up at her in awe.

"Can I be part of your Horde Onee-sama?" Wendy asked as she turned to face Theia with her palms resting on Theia's legs.

"Of course you can Wendy. Are you sure you want to do this now?"

A determined nod was all Theia got from the younger bluette. Theia smiled at her little sister figure and helped her up so that they could take each others left wrist in their left hands. She explained what to do to the young Dragon Slayer and Wendy took to it like a duck to water. Silver magical aura glowed around Theia's from while a calming blue aura glowed around Wendy. This time the magic exchange went faster than both Natsu's and Gajeel's. One could attribute this to Wendy's young age that allowed her to easily accept the bond. Theia was quick to say her vows while staring down into Wendy's amber eyes.

" _ **Ego, ut Euryphaessa, caelestis Draco Drcones est, et regina et Theia Baelfire, caelestis Draconis Slayer Marcus mireris quod de meo accipiet,et unum de Propugnatores Horde**_ (I, as Euryphaessa, Celestial Dragon and Queen of the Dragons and Theia Baelfire, Celestial Dragon Slayer accept Wendy Marvel as one of my Horde and one of my Champions)."

Wendy beamed a smile at the cable threads that she could feel latching onto her heart and heartily launched into her vows.

" _ **Ego, Marcus mirari, Sky Draco Slayer de grandine, regina aeris draconum, meque recipio et fidelitatis ad Euryphaessa Theia Baelfire quod super eam est, et Multitudo de. Testor me, ut pascas eam usque ad diem moriar**_ (I, Wendy Marvel, Sky Dragon Slayer of Grandine, Queen of the Air Dragons, pledge my allegiance to Euryphaessa and Theia Baelfire as on of her Horde and Champions. I swear to support her until the day I die)."

Small tears had fallen down Wendy's cheeks at the complete and utter peace and acceptance she had found with Theia through the bond as well as Natsu and Gajeel through the Horde bond. At the sight of little Wendy crying in happiness, Theia pulled her into a hug.

"Now you're an official member of my Horde," Theia announced happily into Wendy's dark blue hair.

"I'm so happy Onee-sama," Wendy mumbled into Theia's clothed shoulder.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Theia-sama/Ohime-sama!" two young voices called out, causing the addressed girl to turn towards the source of the shouting. Before she could blink, Theia was tackled by two forms that knocked her to the ground. An 'ooph' left Theia as she hit the ground all the while keeping her arms around the figures to make sure they weren't hurt.

"Su-chan, Rai-chan," Theia wheezed out from under the two six year old boys. One of the boys on top of her had short but wild blonde hair and dark blue eyes while the other had silky black hair like a raven's wing that covered his right eye and a red eye that was uncovered on his left side.

"We missed you," the blonde whispered into Theia's chest as he breathed in her scent.

"I missed you too Su-chan, Rai-chan," Theia smiled up at the two younger boys.

"What took you so long?" the raven haired boy questioned sadly.

"I've had to focus on my training and visiting other Dragon Slayers," she explained, sitting up so that the boys ended up in her lap. After one particular long and strong sniff, the blonde frowned and elbowed the black haired boy. He took the hint and in turn began to sniff Theia's scent. Theia's eyebrows flew up in surprise as their actions.

"What are you two-,"

"You go to see other guys?" the blonde grumbled unhappily.

"Well, two of the three other dragon slayers are male," Theia explained only to get cut off by the red eyed boy.

"What are their names?"

"Natsu Dragneel, a Fire Dragon Slayer and Gajeel Redfox, an Iron Dragon Slayer."

"Natsu Dragneel," the blonde repeated, jealousy clear in his facial features.

"Gajeel Redfox," the raven haired boy said in the same way and tone as the blonde.

"Su-chan? Rai-chan?"

"I don't wanna share you!" the blonde exploded at once. "Ryos doesn't wanna either!"

Theia turned to see the raven haired boy, Ryos, nod in agreement.

"Boys-,"

"Make us a part of your Horde Theia-sama!" the blonde pleaded.

"Su-chan?"

"We want to be as close to you as possible Ohime-sama," Ryos told Theia.

"We love you Theia-sama."

A small smile grew on Theia's lips at the confession. She loved the two troublemakers too.

"Alright you two, each of you take a hold of my wrist with yours."

The two younger children were quick to jump to their feet and take Theia's wrists to pull her to her own feet. Once she was stable on her own feet, she instructed them on what to do. Pure black magical aura glowed around Ryos while the blonde had pure white aura on him, and Theia had her silver. Due to their young age and their eagerness, their initial bond was the quickest to form. Big smiles broke out on the boys' faces at the feeling of the cable like energy that attached to their hearts. Theia was surprised at the speed of their bonds, but she let it pass and let her vows pour from her lips.

" _ **Ego, ut Euryphaessa, caelestis Draco Dracones est, et regina et Theia Baelfire, caelestis Draconis Slayer accipere Sting Eucliffe Rogue Cheney et pars mea, et viri furtes Alliance**_ (I, as Euryphaessa, Celestial Dragon and Queen of the Dragons and Theia Baelfire, Celestial Dragon Slayer accept Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney as part of my Horde and Champions)."

The blonde was the first to speak.

" _ **Ego, Sting Eucliffe, de Weisslogia Slayer Albus Draco, Albus rex et Dracones**_ (I, Sting Eucliffe, White Dragon Slayer of Weisslogia, King of the White Dragons),"

Then came Ryos's vows.

" _ **Ego, Rogue Cheney, de Skiadrum Slayer umbra Draco rex in dracones Umbra**_ (And I, Rogue Cheney, Shadow Dragon Slayer of Skiadrum, King of the Shadow Dragons),"

This is where both boys finished their vows in unison.

" _ **Ut sponderem fidem, et Euryphaessa Theia et Baelfire unus of Horde ejus, et viri fortes. Opus esse iuro donec desinam**_ (Pledge my allegiance to Euryphaessa and Theia Baelfire as one of her Horde and Champions. I swear to be anything she needs until I cease to exist)."

As their bonds solidified, the boys could feel the many other people sending acceptance to them through the Horde mate bond. Theia could feel their displeasure with the others seeing as though Theia had told them she went to see other male dragon slayers, but they held it in and let the others welcome them.

"When I get older," Sting began with a pout. "I gonna ask you to be my mate Theia-sama."

"You'll have to get passed me Sting," Rogue told him with a playful smile.

"My, oh my," Theia sighed in exasperation.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

That night found Theia in her dragon form on a large boulder surrounded by five much larger dragons.

"The time has come Ohime-sama," a large red dragon began in a grave voice.

"I know Igneel-sama," Theia sighed softly, her scales glittering silver under the moonlight. "How far away is Acnologia?"

"He is a day's flight away," the white birdlike dragon, Grandine, told her.

"When is the jump?"

"Tomorrow morning," a large metallic dragon answered. Theia nodded her head as she thought through something.

"Who has fallen today?"

"Camelia, Queen of the Nature Dragons, Hydra, King of the Water Dragons, Winter, Queen of the Ice Dragons, Jormungand, King of the Earth Dragons, Elektra, Queen of the Lightning Dragons, Belladonna, Queen of the Poison Dragons, Terra, a Cavern Dragon of the Earth Dragons, Poseidon, a Sea King Dragon of the Water Dragons, and we also took some casualties to our subjects," a pure white, ethereal dragon confessed.

Theia looked like she was ready to cry, but she swallowed past the lump in her throat and soldiered on.

"Who?"

"Lilith, a Purgatory Dragon of the Fire Dragons," Igneel said.

"And Kamikaze, a Gale Dragon of the Air Dragons," Grandine admitted sadly.

Now that the casualty report was finished, Theia took the time to let the grief take over her mind. All of the dragons that were on the list had been her teachers for Dragon Slaying magic as well as part of her Horde as Euryphaessa, Queen of the Dragons.

"We only managed to save the lacrima from Camelia, Hydra, Winter,and Jormungand," a dragon that looked to be made entirely out of shadows finished.

"Thank you Skiadrum-sama," Theia sniffed. "Could you implant them for me?"

And like that, four bowling ball sized orbs were pulled out into the moonlight in Skiadrum's claws. One was a vibrant green, one a glimmering blue like water, one was a shocking light blue that radiated off cold, and the last was a very rich brown like the earth. With a gentle hand, each of the orbs were pushed into Theia's body. Even though the warmth of her former teachers' and Horde mates' souls comforted her, Theia couldn't help the sudden wave of despair that wracked her whole body. All of the dragons present plus her dragon slayers were taken aback at the raw emotion that came from her and hastened to comfort her. Well, her slayers tried their best in their sleep while the dragons came forward to wrap their bodies around the young dragon in a sort of group hug. No one said a word as they basked in the comfort of their close proximity.

When the sky began to bleed from the dawn, the older dragons pulled away from the now sleeping Celestial Dragon who had reverted to her human form sometime during the night. Igneel was the one to scoop her up so that he has a slumbering Natsu in one claw and Theia in the other. The others went to fetch their slayers then they all met up where a very beautiful and elegant woman with blonde hair and brown eyes who stood waiting on a grassy hill.

"Anna, if you would," Igneel called down to the small human. Anna simply nodded and held up the key that she possessed that made a large golden gateway appear in the sky. Just as the group was preparing to pass through, they could all hear the sound of powerful wings beating against the wind getting closer and closer.

"Once we're through," Grandine said to the human, her mothering instincts kicking in. "You need to get out of here as soon as you can. Acnologia will not be pleased that the Queen is out of his reach."

"Of course."

"How dare you!" roared a very deep male voice a few miles from the portal. "Where are you taking my mate?!"

All of the dragons steeled their nerves then took the plunge through the portal one by one. Igneel was the last to pass through and the portal closed once his tail made it through the opening. The dragons all let out a sigh of relief before they all split up and went off in different directions. They all knew that with the Horde bond in place, the slayers would all find each other in the future.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Regina in Dracones o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Well there we have it folks. The first chapter of the story all transferred over. What do you guys think about Theia's relationships with the dragon slayers? Which relationship do you like best? I hope to hear your guys' thoughts on this story. As always if you have any questions, comments, or concerns feel free to leave a review or shoot me a pm. Remember, reviews are magic!**

 **-White Wolf**


	2. Ch 1: Unus

**Regina in Dracones Ch.1:** **Unus**

 **Well, the chapters are being posted up on right after the other so there is no time for me to be able to get any magic in the beginning. I just really want to get the chapters so I hope you like the quick updates. On with the quote!**

 **"** **Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist... Like them this place as eternal mystery... A never ending adventure."**

 **-Makarov Dreyar; Hiro mashima**

 **Without further ado, let's get on with the story!**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o Regina in Dracones o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The morning after the jump, I awoke to sunlight streaming through the trees overhead and the presence of both Na-chan next to me and Igneel-sama inside of him. It seemed like the spell was successful, I mused as I sat up and looked down at the sleeping pinkette while I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Now what are we going to do? We can't just live in the forest forever. I could do that but Na-chan needs human interaction. Hmm, didn't Anna-sensei say something about people with magic would join something called a guild to help out each other? Maybe I could try my hand at something like that. That way I could get Na-chan and I a house and the guild could look after him when I go to find the others. I sighed to relieve myself of some of the stress of the upcoming future. Well, first things first...I need to hunt some breakfast for us. Before I left Na-chan, I moved him into the foliage of a willow tree where I urged some moss to grow so that he would have a comfortable bed.

"Stay safe Na-chan," I urged him softly with a peck to his forehead. A muffled cheeky laugh was all I got from him that made me smile. Even when he was asleep he was a brash boy. Once I left the little clearing that I had woken up in, I willed my scales, claws, talons, and wings to appear on my human body. To hunt easily, I needed my dragon features. The first part of breakfast that I smelt when I scented the air was a herd of deer. Hmm, I thought licking my lips. That would be a nice start. The herd was no match for my speed and agility that scored me a very large old buck. From there I moved onto the river where I caught a large leaf full of fish and some water for us to drink. As I was on my way back to the little nook where I had left Na-chan, I could feel the other slayers wake up. At first they were blissfully unaware that their dragons were not with them any longer. Just as I had entered the clearing, a blind panic settled into all of my Horde mates once they realised that they were gone. I tried my hardest to soothe them through our bond. They were slightly calmed but they were still frantic.

"Theia!" Na-chan exclaimed in relief when he saw me.

"Hey Na-chan," I smiled softly. "I have breakfast."

"Where's Igneel?"

I slightly froze at his question but forced myself to continue on towards the center of the nook.

"Let's get some breakfast in you before I answer your question."

I could tell he was wary of my words, but he kept quiet while I went about making a fire pit then flicking some of my silver fire into the pile of sticks. After that I moved a large stone over the fire so that I could cook the deer meat and the fish after I gutted and descaled the fish.

"That smells good," Natsu sighed when the scent of the cooking meat hit his nose. I couldn't help but smile at his happiness as I finished up cooking the deer to medium rare and the fish to perfection.

"Here you go Na-chan."

He literally inhaled his food while I took my time to savor the flavor.

"You can eat my fire too Na-chan," I told him. He let out a whoop of joy and sucked up the silver fire that had been cooking the food.

"Your flames are the best Theia," he sighed happily while he patted his stomach. However, his laid back attitude disappeared and instead he grew anxious.

"Where is Igneel Theia?"

"He's not coming back for a while Na-chan," I admitted sadly.

"What do you mean he isn't coming back?"

"He needs to take care of some business and he cannot come back."

He seemed to take that really well considering he didn't start shouting in protest.

"Are you staying with me?" he asked me brokenly, keeping his head down so that his hair covered his face.

"Yes, I'm staying with you Na-chan," I assured him with a gentle smile. "But we should be getting a move on. We have to find somewhere where we will be stable. I need to be able to make sure that you will be taken care of."

"What are we going to do Theia?"

"We are going to find ourselves a guild to join."

"What's a guild?"

"It's a place where people who use magic, mages, gather to support each other. This allows me to get some money to support us while you have some more people to interact with."

"But I'm okay with just you," Na-chan argued softly.

"Na-chan, you can't have just me forever. You're going to need other people."

He was silent after that.

"C'mon Na-chan, let's get a move on. Do you want to walk or fly?"

"I wanna fly!" he shouted in excitement with a large smile and his eyes sparkling. I grew my large white wings and held out a hand to him.

"Hop on my back Na-chan."

He was quick to do so so that I could take off into the sky. Alright, a guild would most likely be in a large city so it shouldn't be that hard to find one. Na-chan let out a cry of exhilaration as I soared powerfully through the sky and performed some tricks to make him happy. While I was doing this and keeping my dragon eyes peeled for a large town, I sent messages to the other slayers about their dragons and how that they would not be coming back. I encouraged them to find somewhere where they can take care of themselves and that I hoped that they stayed safe. Gratefulness bled through our bond from everyone at my explanation even though they were sad that their dragons weren't coming back and that I wasn't with them.

We had been flying for hours when I had spotted a small elderly man being surrounded by a group of shady looking men in dark clothing.

"Who's that Theia?" Na-chan asked, staring down at the commotion below us.

"I have no idea Na-chan, but that man looks like he could use some help. Hold on tight."

His grip around my neck tightened, but not enough to choke me, so that I had more mobility.

"Celestial Dragon Roar!" I shouted, causing a powerful blast of stars to pour out from my mouth. Half of the men were taken out by that roar alone and the rest I took out with a Celestial Dragon's Wing Attack.

"Are you okay Ojii-san?" I asked the man when I landed on the ground and allowed Na-chan down from my back.

"I'm fine," he answered with mirthful eyes. "I am grateful you helped me out."

"Think nothing of it," I dismissed. "Would you happen to know where a guild is by any chance?"

"I do," he said. "I'm actually a Master of a guild."

"Thank goodness," I breathed to myself. "Would you be willing to take the two of us in? We do not have anywhere to go."

Wise dark eyes looked over the both of us that assessed our ability to pose a threat before the look fell and he smiled.

"Of course I would."

"Thank you…"

"Makarov, Makarov Dreyar."

"I'm Theia Baelfire and this is Natsu Dragneel."

I then carefully folded my wings back into my back so that Na-chan and I could walk with Makarov.

"Awww," Na-chan pouted when he saw me put my wings away. "I wanted to fly some more."

"We can fly later Na-chan. I promise."

"Where are you two from?"

At Makarov's question, I could feel myself cringe on the inside. Oh boy, how should I word this?

"Not sure," Na-chan piped up. "Igneel and Euryphaessa didn't really tell us where we were."

"Igneel and Euryphaessa?" Makarov echoed.

"Our dragons!" Na-chan explained heartily. "They left though. We don't know when they'll be back."

Makarov sensed the rough subject so he changed in in hopes we would forget about his question.

"What kind of magic do you two use?"

"I use Fire Dragon Slayer Magic."

"I use a variety of Dragon Slayer Magic."

"I take it that roar and attack were part of the Dragon Slayer magic?" Makarov asked to which I nodded.

"Who else is in the guild?" I found myself pondering when I realised that I didn't know if Na-chan would have friends his age.

"Well, we have my son Ivan, my grandson Laxus, he's going on sixteen now. He uses Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic even though he doesn't really know how to use it yet."

"I could teach him," I offered. "Lightning is one of the types of magic I learned."

"He would appreciate it. Then we have an ice make mage named Gray, a requip mage named Erza, and a card magic user named Cana. They're all about your age."

Just the thought of Na-chan having some people his age to hang out with was enough to make me happy about this choice I had made for the both of us. We would definitely be okay now that we were joining a guild.

* * *

When we arrived at the guild, I could see a rowdy bunch of people talking and socializing.

"Makarov," I spoke up before we actually entered the guild. "Before we're introduced to everybody, I need to speak with you about something."

He saw the serious face I sported so he simply nodded.

"Na-chan, why don't you go meet your new guild mates and I'll be back right after I'm done talking with Makarov."

"Okay!"

Once I had made sure Na-chan would be alright on his own, I followed Makarov up some stairs to a room that looked like an office.

"Please take a seat," he offered while he settled down on the top of his desk. "What is it that you wished to speak to me about."

"Considering I am about to join your guild, I figured you should know about Na-chan and I."

He nodded and kept rapt attention on me.

"We were both raised by dragons roughly three hundred years ago. We were brought to this time where Ethernano would be the most abundant. Now that we are here, Na-chan's dragon has left and he won't be back from some time."

"How do you know this and Natsu doesn't?"

"I am also a dragon," I supplied easily. "I am the Queen of the Dragons so I needed to be in the loop of everything that would happen to my people."

"I am sorry for not believing you, but I find it hard to believe that you are a dragon."

"It's quite alright Makarov. I'm sure there are no longer any living dragons around."

I easily stood up from my chair and padded over to a spot by the other side of the office where I could have enough room to switch familiar warm shimmer of magical power washed over me that traded my skin for my scales and claws. Normally a dragon would not be able to fit inside a building like this, but because I was still a child, I only just filled the office in which I resided.

"In all my years," Makarov trailed off in awe when he saw my dragon form. I took that as my cue to transform back and take my seat in the chair I was sitting in earlier.

"Besides Na-chan, Laxus, and myself, there are four other dragon slayers that I know of. Another topic I wished to share with you is dragon culture. Us dragons have many bonds with the dragons around us with two bonds that are the most intimate of them all. The first bond is the bond between Horde mates. A Horde to a dragon in something akin to a family. Our lives are linked together and we can feel each other's feelings. The most sacred and intimate bond between dragons in the bond between mates. Dragons lives will literally change to match that of the dragon that will live the longest, but if one of the mated pair was to die, the other would shortly follow due to a broken heart. Regarding the topic of mates, when a dragoness reaches the age of maturity, which equals sixteen human years, they will go through a period of time where their body will go into heat for about a week. This usually happens in the spring so that the eggs do not get too cold."

"How long you you have before that time?"

"I am ten so I have six years until I have to be ready for that."

"What do you plan to do then?"

"I don't know," I sighed. "All of the male dragon slayers will be affected too so maybe I can find a cave or something where I can hide out and have some of the female members of the guild make sure that I don't try to make a run for it."

"That sounds like the most logical thing to do," Makarov agreed. "How often after that do you go into heat?"

"Every year after that in the spring."

"Thank you for sharing this information with me. This makes it easier to keep all of the guild safe."

"I'm glad. I would never wish for the guild to get hurt because I failed to tell you any information."

"Now that that has been settled, why don't we go get your guild mark."

"Guild mark?" I questioned as he hopped off his desk.

"A guild mark is a mark made by magic that tells people which guild you belong to."

An 'o' formed in understanding while I followed Makarov back down the stairs to the group of children that Na-chan was talking to.

"We have new members!" Makarov called out to all the current guild members that had them turning in their seats to get a good look at Na-chan and I. "Where do you want it and in what color?"

"I want mine in red on my right shoulder," Na-chan piped up.

"I would like mine on the outside of my left thigh in white lined with silver."

Makarov, er, Master Makarov was quick to give us our stamps and let us mingle in with our new guildmates.

"Hello," I greeted the group. "I'm Theia Baelfire."

"I'm Natsu Dragneel," Na-chan added.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster," a dark haired boy in only his underwear said.

"I'm Erza Scarlet," a red headed girl spoke up calmly.

"I'm Cana Alberona," a girl with beautiful brown hair up in a ponytail jumped in..

"And I'm Laxus Dreyar," a taller blonde boy with stormy gray eyes and some contraption over his ears.

"You're the Lightning Dragon Slayer, right?" I asked him as I studied him. I couldn't smell a dragon on him, but I could most definitely scent him as a dragon slayer. Did he have a lacrima implanted then? To check I reached out with my soul and met the familiar soul of my old Lightning Dragon Slayer teacher Elektra, who was Queen of the Lightning Dragons. Elektra, I have found you again!

"Yeah."

"Have you found a teacher yet?"

"I don't need a teacher," he protested at once.

"Can you roar properly? Can you make your body turn into lightning? Can you teleport through lightning?"

He didn't seemed prepared for my questions because when I listed them off, he seemed taken aback at the rapid fire questions.

"Can you?" he threw back instead of answering.

"Of course I can. Would you like me to show you?"

All I got as an answer was a stiff nod.

"Alright, let's take this outside. Is there a target range or something like that? Maybe someone who I can spar against?"

"I'll take you on little lady," a man's voice sounded from behind me that was followed by a hand on my head. I turned to see a very well built man in his early twenties with dark orange hair and black eyes.

"Thank you so much," I beamed up at him. "My name is Theia Baelfire. What's yours?"

"Gildarts Clive."

"Lead the way Gildarts."

With a nod he led us to the back of the building where someone was quick to open the door for him. Hmm, I wonder what that is about? In the back of the guild was a vast training ground that had targets and dummies lying around.

"Make sure to watch carefully Laxus," I told the teen as I readied my body to fight.

"I'm ready whenever you are," Gildarts said. I gave a nod to signify that I was ready before I gathered air in my lungs for a roar.

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!"

Beautiful silver lightning crackled as it soared through the air towards Gildarts. I could tell from the way that he moved that he would be able to deflect my attack so I quickly reverted my body to lightning and moved to keep Gildarts on his toes.

"Lightning Dragon's Wing!"

Two waves of silver lightning flew at him that had him raising the ground to deflect my atack. I again moved quickly to a different spot.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Coconut Cyclone!"

Clumps of silver lightning gathered in my hands that I threw on the ground to act as landmines for later. With that set I launched forward, using my lightning to propel me forward to attack with my claws and talons.

"Lightning Dragon's Crushing Fang!"

This was a swipe aimed at Gildarts's side that had him dodging out of the way, but keeping an eye out for any of the landmines that I had planted earlier. A smirk grew on my lips when I saw him start to sweat a bit.

"Lightning Dragon's Claw!"

For this I stood on my hands and spun myself around to form a sort of tornado of lightning that Gildarts jumped back from, right into a glob of lightning that I had placed on the ground earlier. The lightning was quick to travel up his right leg with a grunt of pain. From what I could tell, he would be slower, but he would still be one formidable opponent. To take advantage of the little slip up he made, I used my lightning body to appear before him and use one last attack.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Chidori!"

Silver lightning crackled from my right hand that sounded like chirping birds that I thrusted towards Gildarts's heart. I could see him move to block my attack, but I canceled the magic before it made contact. There is no way that I would be able to win against him even if it was just sparing.

"Thank you so much for the sparring match Gildarts," I smiled at him, pulling my hand away to stand with my hands on my hips.

"No problem Little Lady," Gildarts chuckled, ruffling my hair.

"Did you see that Laxus?" I asked, turning to the tall teen who had wide eyes aimed at me. "That is what you can learn to do if you were to take me on as your teacher."

He still looked like he wanted to argue with me further on the matter, but it seemed that my skill seemed to be tipping his favor of me being his teacher.

"Fine," he ground out. "Teach me how to use my Lightning Dragon Slayer magic."

Seriously? I am so not going to teach him anything if he keeps that attitude.

"Try asking me again, but this time ask nicely. I will not tolerate an attitude like this."

He seemed to fume at this yet he said nothing.

"Please teach me how to use my Lightning Dragon Slayer magic."

"Thank you, that's better. I would be honored to teach you the ways of the Dragon Slayers. But first things first, eat the lightning on the ground."

"What?"

"Eat the lightning. Focus on the lightning and suck air into your lungs. It should flow in easily."

He looked shocked at my request, but followed my instructions nonetheless. In one powerful pull of air, all of my silver lightning flew into his mouth. He looked a little lost but after feeling the lightning in his mouth for a few minutes, he began to chew it then swallowed.

"This tastes amazing," he breathed in amazement.

"Why thank you Laxus. It already looks like you'll be a natural."

* * *

A year had passed since Laxus had asked me to teach him Lightning Dragon Slayer magic and he had excelled marvelously. He could make his body turn into lightning effortlessly and he could teleport fairly easily. During this time the both of us had grown close. He had taken to calling me Half-Pint while I called him La-chan. In this timespan, I had decided to let La-chan into my Horde. I mean, sure, he kind of comes off as scary and mean but underneath that he was very sweet and thoughtful. His vows to me was that he would protect me and care for me until the end of time. See, wasn't that just sweet. He didn't know what he had said when he had uttered the words in the ancient dragon language, but that just made it all the more adorable. Especially when I told him what he had said. He denied it profusely and blushed like mad. I couldn't help but tease him seeing as though he always teased me about my height. While I taught La-chan dragon slayer magic, I learned requip magic along with Erza. At first she had wondered why I wanted to learn requip magic and I told her that it doesn't hurt to learn more than one. She merely nodded at explanation and continued to teach me and learn with me. Around that time, we had gotten three new editions to the guild. There was a girl who was the eldest, then a boy who was the second eldest, and a girl being the youngest. They were all siblings who went by the last name Strauss. The eldest girl was Mirajane who couldn't fully control her take over magic when she came to us. The boy was named Elfman and the youngest girl was named Lisanna. Elfman and Lisanna were able to fit in fine, but Mirajane tried her hardest to stay away from people. Everyone respected her wish and left her alone even though I could tell that she was lonely. After a week of this, I was fed up with it so I ignored her wish for privacy and sat down next to her at a table. I could tell she was shocked at my actions when she stuttered to try to tell me to leave. I ignored her words and continued to sit next to her. She then asked me why I wasn't leaving and I simply told her it was because she was lonely. She then asked me if her appearance bothered me. I simply made my claws, talons, tail, wings, and horns appear. 'Does that answer your question?' I had asked her. She looked pleasantly shocked at my show and had asked me to show her how to control her appearance which I did in a heartbeat. It was also during this year that I had bought a three story house, not including the attic and basement, for both Natsu and myself at the edge of the town. I always made sure that both our fridge and pantries were stocked with food and that Na-chan wanted for nothing. That's why I encouraged him to go play with Lisanna whenever he wished. Every time that he did, he assured me that I was the most important person in his life. I couldn't help but think him sweet for worrying that I would get jealous. If I was a lesser dragoness, I probably would have been but I knew that Na-chan needed other people in his life besides me. During one of his play dates with Lisanna, they found a large white egg with some dark blue details. When Na-chan had first found it, he had insisted that it was a dragon egg. Even though I didn't want to burst his bubble, I didn't want to give him false hope so I told him the truth. What he had wasn't a dragon egg. I don't even know what kind of egg it was. I could scent a feline scent from inside, but what kind of cat comes from an egg? The two children then decided that they were going to hatch the egg together. It turned out that a talking blue cat with wings hatched from the egg that Na-chan had named Happy. Besides our new member of our household, there was another birth in Fairy Tail. Macao Conbolt, a fire mage, had a son he named Romeo. He was the the sweetest little thing I had ever seen with dark eyes and dark purple hair who would take hold of your finger if you were to place it close enough. To top off the year, La-chan had become an S-class mage thanks to all of his hardwork and dedication. I wasn't there when he was appointed because I was out on a job, but I found out when I got back. He had everyone else keep quiet about it so that he could tell me himself when we came to our usual training spot. He had told me so offhandedly too. At first I was shocked but then I was excited for him. Cries of congratulations and praise flew from my lips that had him grinning and picking me up so that he could spin me around. 'It's all thanks to you Half-Pint' he had chuckled while he spun me, our joy leaking through the Horde bond.

The following year I was appointed an S-class title. I could tell both Na-chan and La-chan were excited for me all in their own ways. Na-chan literally scooped me up and swung me around in the air. Not to mention he was shouting to the whole guild about my achievement. When he had finally set me down on my feet, La-chan planted his hand heavily on my head that nearly had me falling because of my dizziness. 'You did good Half-Pint' he had smirked down at me. I pouted at his words and playfully batted his hand away. While those two were excited about my S-class status, to me it meant that I could go find the other members of my Horde. I hadn't seen them in so long or felt their presence that they probably thought I had forgotten about them. That was hardly the truth. The only reason I hadn't gone off in search of them before is because I needed higher paying jobs that would help fund my trip around Fiore. The morning following my S-class appointment, I picked up a quest that payed 9,000,000 J. Master Makarov was more than happy to approve my request while my two dragon slayers both offered to join me on my trip. I politely declined the both of them because the rest of my Horde would feel replaced if I brought them along with me. When I had stepped foot outside of the perimeter of Magnolia, the first person I could sense was Wen-chan but she was moving at a steady pace. She must be traveling. With a strong push of my wings, I took off into the air. It would be a lot easier and faster to find her by wing than foot. While I soared through the air, I kept my eyes peeled for a small head of dark blue hair amongst the grass and trees. Luckily I found her quite easily although there was a surprising addition to my bluenette that came in the form of a boy slightly older than Na-chan with blue hair a few shades lighter than Wen-chan's. Who is this boy? I put the question aside for the moment and flew towards the duo.

"Wen-chan!" I called out as I flew down to where the two of them were walking. I could see Wen-chan freeze up mid walk when she heard my call. I could feel her shock and disbelief flare up in our Horde bond. Slowly her shock melted away until she was in pure disbelief. Through the bond I could tell she was questioning if she had heard right.

"Wendy, are you alright?" the boy asked her with furrowed eyebrows.

"Wen-chan!"

My second call was enough to snap her out of it and whip around to look up into the sky. As soon as she saw me, her eyes widened in surprise and then tears of joy filled the bottom of her eyes.

"Wen-chan!"

"Onee-sama!" Wen-chan cried when she realized that I was real and heading for her. Anything else that was around her became invisible as she starting running towards me. As soon as my feet touched the ground, she launched herself at me with tears streaming down her cheeks and sobs leaving her lips. I used my wings to steady myself when I caught her and held her in my arms.

"I'm so happy to see you again Wen-chan," I laughed, my own tears slipping down my face as I hugged her close. Both of our happiness filled our Horde bond to the brim.

"Onee-sama!" Wen-chan cried into my shoulder while I held her.

"Shh, it's alright Wen-chan. I'm here," I assured her. Slowly her sniffles died down but she still clutched me tightly. I placed a kiss on her forehead to calm her down further then looked up at the boy. Through the whole ordeal, he had averted his eyes. To get a feel for who he was, I took a whiff of his scent. From what I could smell his scent was made up of warm autumn scents that smelled a bit off even if he did have the scent of royalty about him. Must be from a different country, I mused.

"Hello, I am Theia Baelfire," I greeted him. "Where do you hail from prince?"

He seemed taken aback at my question.

"What are you talking about?" he asked nervously.

"I can tell you're royalty by your scent," I told him.

"Onee-sama has a very sharp sense of smell," Wen-chan offered. "She's royalty too. She's Princess of the Dragons."

The prince's eyes widened at the news and I could smell him relax.

"I'm Prince Jellal. the Crown Prince of Edolas."

Seeing as though he didn't give me any more information than that, I left it as it is.

"I want to thank you for taking care of Wen-chan when I was not able to Prince Jellal. You have my eternal gratitude."

"I think we can just call each other by our first names," he smiled. "We are both royalty after all."

I couldn't help but smile at the way he had said that. He sounded like he was a great guy.

"Are you going to stay with us Onee-sama?" Wen-chan questioned with her big amber eyes.

My eyes softened in sadness at her words.

"I'm sorry Wen-chan," I said. "I can't, but I will come back every month to see you. That I promise."

Wen-chan looked sad, but in the end she nodded.

"I love you Wen-chan," I told her. "You're my darling little sister."

More tears gathered in her eyes as she hugged me tight.

"I love you too Onee-sama."

* * *

The next Horde mate I had found was Ga-chan. Finding him had been completely coincidental. I was just browsing through some clothes stores when I caught the sight of familiar inky black hair and a metallic scent. My senses were immediately on high alert. I had found Ga-chan! I had completely forgotten about what I was looking at when I realized who I had seen. Instead I had followed closely after his retreating figure.

"Ga-chan," I breathed in relief.

He seemed to stiffen when I said his name and I could smell fear leak off him as well as flow through the bond. What could he possibly be afraid of? I don't understand.

"Ga-chan," I tried again except this time a little louder. This time he froze in his spot. I know he heard me this time!

"Ga-chan!"

When he saw that I wasn't going away, he turned towards me with a mean look in his red eyes. I was in shock as soon as I saw it and my bright smile dropped little by little. Was he not happy to see me? Was he angry at me for not coming back for him sooner? Right when he reached me, his hand came out to grip my upper arm tight in his grip and literally pulled me from the street towards an alleyway. What is going on? Why is he so angry? He must have been able to sense my confusion for his side of the bond became irritated. Hurt welled up on my end as I pulled my confusion back. This time his irritation led to anger when he pushed me into a little house that was out of the way. With him being older and me being off my guard, I was thrown towards a wall that I had managed to stop myself from colliding with painfully.

"Ga-chan, what-,"

"God dammit Hime-chan!" he growled lowly, slamming his arms against the wall effectively trapping me in. "Why did you have to come now?!"

At his anger I could feel tears well up in my eyes that overflowed down my cheeks. He really did hate me for not coming to find him sooner.

"I-I'm sorry Ga-chan," I sniffed. "I-I should have come to find you sooner. I-,"

"That's not what I mean," he roared loudly that had me flinching and crying louder. He looked taken aback at my attitude and guilt flooded through his end of the bond.

"Dammit Hime-chan," he sighed softly while he rested his head on my shoulder. "I was just worried about you. I'm in a dark guild Hime-chan. If they found out that I cared about you as much as I do, they won't hesitate to hurt you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if they hurt you because of me."

Leftover tears fell down my cheeks through my shock. I had never heard Ga-chan confess his feelings like this these people were in this guild must be something to make him this scared.

"There was something I wanted to tell you," I whispered.

"What?"

"I'm an S-class mage now."

I could feel his surprise like a sharp stab that faded into acute joy.

"That's great Hime-chan," he chuckled into my shoulder. "I knew you could do it."

We stayed like that giggling and chuckling to ourselves. I missed this. This easy silence that Ga-chan and I could enjoy comfortably without it getting awkward.

"Hime-chan."

"Hmm?"

"You can't come back here."

Shock was a sharp stab through our bond that was replaced with hurt.

"Why not?"

"It's too dangerous, even if you are an S-class mage. I'm not taking any chances."

Frustration was a huge component to my emotions as I tried frantically to think of a way for us to meet.

"What if, what if I could get a Celestial Spirit to act as a go between?" I voiced. "That way we can still see each other. I've missed you Ga-chan. I don't want a handful of people be the reason I can't see you anymore."

"Hime-chan-,"

"You're part of my Horde Ga-chan. I love you."

I would say that boy turned into a cherry with how red his face, neck, and ears turned. Why was he so embarrassed? Was it wrong to say I loved him? I loved all of my Horde mates. Through his red face he was able to pick up my confusion.

"Hime-chan, that's not something you just say like that."

"Why not? I love all of my Horde mates."

He groaned into my shoulder at my words.

"Nevermind," he sighed. "I like the Spirit idea. They can't be traced like a normal mage can. I look forward to seeing them."

"I can't wait to see you again," I smiled, turning to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Hime-chan!"

"What?!"

* * *

The last of my Horde I found together, but that made sense. Su-chan and Rai-chan were always together so it made sense I would find them together. Instead of finding them in a town, I found them on the outskirts at a straw hut that was crudely put together. My heart broke when I saw my boys trying to scrounge together meager scraps just to make a meal for dinner. My poor boys, the same age as Wen-chan but lacking someone who could take care of them. Tears came to my eyes that stung my eyelids and eyelashes. That's it! I'm going to make sure these boys get a house stock full of food and a guild to join before I left back for Fairy Tail. I could not stand to leave them like this.

"Will this be enough Sting?" Rai-chan asked his other half while they looked over their meager meal.

"It's gonna have to be Ryos," Su-chan sighed, both of their stomach rumbling in hunger.

"You both look like you could use a meal," I piped up from a few feet from their hut. Anything that the two were holding dropped to the ground in their shock as they froze. They both had the same reaction that Wen-chan had had when I found her. They couldn't believe that they had heard my voice. They thought that they were going mad from hunger.

"Su-chan, Rai-chan."

Both bodies whirled around to face me as wide dark blue and red eyes took in my form. We stood there in a few minutes of silence before they both broke into a breakneck run towards me.

"Theia-sama/Ohime-sama!" the boys exclaimed with joy as they launched themselves at me. I easily caught them both and hugged them close. My tears started to fall as I breathed in their scents. Su-chan's blonde locks gave off the smell of sunshine while Rai-chan's raven hair gave off a sandalwood scent. Both reminded me of the fun times we had back before the jump. My tears began to fall even more so that they dripped down into their hair.

"Ohime-sama?" Rai-chan uttered in confusion when he smelt my tears.

"I'm so sorry Su-chan, Rai-chan," I sniffed.

"For what?" Su-chan asked.

"For not being here for you two. I should have been here to make sure you both had what you needed."

"It's alright Theia-sama," Su-chan told me with a soft smile. "You're here now."

"I'm making sure you two have a decent meal," I decided after I had shed my last tear.

"You don't have to do that," Rai-chan started to say only for me to cut him off.

"No, you two are following me."

They did not argue with me as I took one of their hands in each of mine and led them into the city. My eyes scanned through the whole town for restaurants that were like a little diner. We needed a small place that wouldn't have too many people for these two. My luck cashed in when I found a smaller diner that had its lights lightly dimmed.

"C'mon boys."

I pulled them in and made for a booth that would be the farthest from the other customers and had them scoot in.

"Order whatever you want. I'm paying."

They looked at me with wide, surprised eyes when they were handed menus. After some encouraging from me, they opened them and looked over the choices. I helped them order for themselves then ordered something for myself.

"If you two finish your food, I have something special for dessert," I winked at them.

They made oohs of interest before Su-chan grew serious. Sensing his other half's emotions, he too grew serious.

"Ohime-sama," Rai-chan began.

"Who is Acnologia?" Su-chan finished for him.

I closed my eyes at the question and took in a deep breath. It was high time one of my Horde asked me that question.

"Acnologia is self-appointed King of the Dragons," I sighed. "He craves power so he tried to get as much as he could. However, he knew that he could not have absolute control if he did not either kill or mate the queen or the princess. I believe he wants to kill Euryphaessa, and mate me."

My comment about me was enough to pull strong protests from the boys in front of me.

"How dare he think he can have you!" Su-chan seethed.

"He can't get to you, can he?" Rai-chan worried.

"No, he can't get to me," I assured him. "I'll be fine Su-chan, Rai-chan. I'm not going anywhere near him anytime soon."

They let out collective sighs of relief at my words and happily dug into the food that was given to us.

"Theia-sama," Su-chan spoke up after he had swallowed his food.

"Yes?"

"When do dragons go through their heat cycle?"

My eyes widened and I choked on the raspberry tea I was drinking until I was coughing and patting my chest.

"Pardon?"

"We want to know what age a dragon is able to mate," Rai-chan clarified for Su-chan.

"Well, a female at sixteen and a male at eighteen."

"Wait for me," Su-chan said with determination. "I want you to be my mate Theia-sama. I can't imagine anyone but you."

"She's going to be my mate," Rai-chan argued back.

"Ara, ara you two," I sighed good naturedly but I put the conversation aside when I saw that they had both finished their food. "Now that you've finished your food, here's your dessert."

I made one hand light up with white dragon magic and the other erupt with shadows.

"Eat up boys."

They eagerly sucked up the magic and chewed before swallowing.

"Your white dragon magic is always the best Theia-sama," Su-chan sighed in contentment. Rai-chan simply nodded in agreement.

"C'mon boys," I giggled. "I have somewhere else for us to go."

They nodded dutifully and I dropped a tip on the booth before I paid for our dinner at the register. Now, if I wasn't mistaken, I had saw a two story building on the outskirts of the town for sale. That should be enough for the two, I mused. From behind me I could tell the two were getting tired so I quickly stopped in the sellers home to pay for the house upfront then led the two boys into the new house. Thankfully for a few extra dollars I was able to get the house with the furnishings.

"Where are we?" Rai-chan piped up while he rubbed his eyes.

"Your new home," I announced happily. "Let's get you two to sleep."

"Can you sleep with us?" Su-chan pleaded with deep blue eyes. I couldn't help but fall into those beautiful eyes.

"Alright."

We found the biggest bed in the house and we all snuggled underneath the blankets.

"Goodnight Su-chan, Rai-chan."

"Night Theia-sama," Su-chan mumbled.

"Goodnight Ohime-sama," Rai-chan all but whispered. The two made sure to wrap their arms around me before they let themselves drift off into sleep. Pure contentment flooded our bonds that had me following the two boys swiftly.

The next morning I woke before the two, which gave me ample time to do what I had planned the night before. They would need some supplies so I took the liberty of venturing out of the house and buying some food and clothes for them. I also grabbed some other necessities that they might need. That only took me an hour so with my inhuman speed I was back at the house putting away all of the things that I had bought. I picked out a room for each of the boys and then put their things I had just bought them in the closet and drawers. As for the special presents I had bought them, I placed them on the pillow I had used and then went back down to the kitchen so that I could make them breakfast. A simple breakfast of omelettes, sausage, and hashbrowns with a side of toast with juice and milk was prepared quickly but it was not finished before the two woke up. I could hear and feel them stir then their panic when they found that I was not in the bed beside them.

"Theia-sama/Ohime-sama!" they cried as they raced through the house following my scent.

"In here boys," I called out to help calm their nerves. Their frantic cries died down once they heard my voice so that they came into the kitchen quietly clutching their gifts. "I see you two like your gifts."

"They're for us?" Su-chan asked while he stared down at the crystal earring that I had bought him.

"Of course. They're mementos for you two when I'm not going to be able to be here so that you'll have a piece of me."

"You're not going to stay?" Rai-chan questioned with the beginnings of tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry boys, but I have a guild to get back to," I sighed while I plated up their food. "Although I'm not leaving until I find you two a guild and after that I'll come back every month that I am able. If I'm not, I will send a messenger to you."

They seemed satisfied with my answer as they dug into the breakfast I had made them which made me happy. It was nice to know that the both of them were full and safe with the things I had gotten for them. After they had finished their food, I quickly washed the dishes then led them outside.

"Help me look out for a large building with a banner or flag that has an unusual symbol on it," I told the boys, my own eyes scanning our surroundings thoroughly. They both gave a noise of acknowledgement and commenced to looking around for my description. I was so into my search that I almost didn't see some men in front of me.

"Whoa there girlie, where's the fire?"

I looked up sharply to see that I had almost run into one of them.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," I apologized. I could sense my two boys behind me tensing when the man directly in front of me gave me a once over.

"Why don't you say you drop those two kids and we'll go grab some ice cream," he offered with a smirk.

"No, thank you. I have to get these boys somewhere. If you'll excuse us."

I made to go around the man but his arm snapped out to take my upper arm in a tight grip.

"I asked nicely girlie and I won't do it again."

"Get your hands off Theia-sama!" Su-chan roared while Rai-chan bared his fangs at the threat.

"What are you going to do about it munchkins?" the man threw at them mockingly. That seemed to snap something in the boys for they launched themselves at the man then proceeded to beat him to a pulp as well as the men who had tried to come to the first's rescue.

"Su-chan….Rai-chan," I uttered in disbelief when I saw what they had done.

"Are you alright Ohime-sama?" Rai-chan fussed after all the men were taken care of.

"I'm fine Rai-chan," I assured him. "That was impressive you two."

They flashed me bright smiles and puffed out their chest at my praise that had me giggling softly. They were so cute!

"That was really something," a boy a year younger than me spoke up from the sidelines with wild light green hair. "Sabertooth could use some people like you."

"Is that the local guild?" I jumped in as soon as I heard the weird name.

"Yep," the boy grinned. "So what do you say boys? Do you want to join."

Su-chan and Rai-chan took one look at my encouraging face then agreed to join.

"Great!" the boy exclaimed. "I'll take you to the guild so that you can get your guild marks."

"Good luck you two," I said to the boys as I pulled them in for a hug. They simply hugged me tightly, refusing to say goodbye. "I'll see you in a month."

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Regina in Dracones o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **There we have it for the next chapter. Wow, this one was a long one. What did you guys think of adding Laxus into the mix? Was it a good idea or a bad one? If anyone thinks the nicknames Theia has for the slayers are weird, they are the actual nicknames that I gave to each character. At leas t in this chapter, we get started on the timeline that starts with the anime. Oh geez, it's going to be hard writing the next few parts because I have the major parts all thought out, I just have to link them. As always, if you have any questions, comments, or concerns feel free to leave a review or shoot me a pm. Remember, reviews are magic!**

 **-White Wolf**


	3. Ch 2: Duo

**Regina in Dracones Ch.2: Duo**

 **Here comes another chapter. Not much has changed from the last one so I will just go on with the quote.**

 **"** **Mages of Fairy Tail, specialise in property damage."**

 **-Natsu**

 **Alrighty, now that this is out of the way, let's get on with the story!**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Regina in Dracones o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Four years had passed since I had found all of my Horde members. Just like I had promised I visited them every month, making sure to send one of my new twelve chinese zodiac celestial spirits to Ga-chan to set up a meeting time and day. In those five years, Erza and Mira were bumped up to S-class mages and we got a new addition to our family. He showed up with short ginger hair and tinted glasses looking lost. So, being the person I am, I slid over to the man to see if I could help him. Almost immediately I could tell that he was a celestial spirit. What the? He had accepted my help gratefully so it was easy to pull him aside and ask him about it. As soon as he heard me utter the words celestial spirit, he tensed up. When I went to tell him about my magic, he made to run away. Thankfully I was able to grab a hold of him before he could take off. When I explained that I was just curious and worried about his wellbeing seeing as though it seemed he was here under his own magic, he told he his whole story about his previous owner Karen from Blue Pegasus. I did not judge him at all for his story, which he was convinced I would do, and simply offered to give him some of my magic should he need it. He looked genuinely touched by my offer and had started to call me 'Imotou-chan' whenever he got the chance. Besides that, we had also lost one of our members. When Mira had taken her siblings on an S-class mission with her, poor Lisanna died in a result of Elfman losing control with his Beast Soul. None of us at the guild could blame him because we all knew how hard it was for him to maintain that form as well as that it must have been a pretty bad situation if he was forced to use it. We all mourned the loss and Natsu was almost always sleeping next to me, cuddling into my warmth to alleviate his grief. To counterbalance the loss, we had another new member to the guild, but when I caught his scent, I knew I knew him. As soon as he was alone I roughly cornered him.

"Where is Wen-chan Jellal!" I demanded in a whisper, taking a fistfull of his shirt and hoisting him up into the air.

"She's safe," he assured me. "I left her in the care of a guild called Cait Shelter."

I eyed him dangerously.

"Do you remember where it is?"

"I don't," he admitted with defeat. "But I know that she is going to be well taken care of."

With a sigh I let him down and removed my hands from his person.

"So, you mind telling me about your kingdom?"

It was then that the both of us shared our cultures, well I shared what I could. He told me all about Edolas and how everyone had a counterpart there. He also told me how Happy was an Exceed and that many rifts were happening between the worlds that he was determined to fix. I offered to help, but he simply declined saying it was his duty. I nodded and wished him luck. There is another thing that happened this year. I turned sixteen. That marked the beginning of my heat cycle. As soon as my birthday rolled around, I was dreading the late winter and early spring months where I would be in absolute hell for a week. Thankfully, Na-chan was only seventeen at the time and wouldn't be affected by my scent. I couldn't say the same for La-chan. I couldn't know exactly when my heat would start so I tried to take as many jobs as I could before it hit. After five completed jobs, I was on the second floor looking for a sixth job when La-chan had called me over to the Raijinshū table. Ever and Freed were happy to throw out a greeting to me while Bickslow ruffled my hair and affectionately called me 'Tiny'.

"Isn't this going to be your sixth job?" La-chan had asked, pulling me to sit on his lap.

"Yes, I'm trying to take as many as I can before I can't step out of the house," I told him as I leaned closer into his chest so I could take in his delicious stormy scent. Wait, did I just say- Oh shit! It's starting! My eyes widened at the realization and I hastily tried to jump up from his lap only to have him keep a tight hold on me. Oh hell no! I need to get out of here!

"What's wrong Half-Pint?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow, his slight worry leaking over through our bond.

"I-I," I tried to get out amongst my embarrassment at having to explain what was happening to my body. Ever, having learned about my predicament some time before now caught on to why I was acting like this. Like the older sister figure she was, she jumped in to try to help me get La-chan to let me go.

"She has somewhere she needs to be," she supplied for me, giving Freed and Bickslow a signal that told them that my heat had started.

"C'mon Tiny," Bickslow chuckled as he picked me up from La-chan's lap. "Let's-,"

That was when the full brunt of my heat kicked in making me sweat and an enticing scent to flood the immediate area. I could see La-chan's stormy gray blue eyes darken when his nostrils flared. In that moment, I could tell that all types of hell was going to break loose when I felt his overwhelming urge of possessiveness that sprung up when he saw me in Bickslow's arms. Through my fever induced mind, I curled myself into Bickslow so that it would be easier for him to take me away while Freed rushed forward to draw a rune circle around the blond dragon slayer who was beginning to rampage and roar at me being taken away. I was quickly transferred into Ever's arms who then ran towards Fairy Hills. During the run there, Erza had taken to trailing behind Ever while Na-chan tired to stop Ever so that he could find out what was going on. Erza simply sent a 'not now' in his direction and continued on her flight behind us. Apparently both girls would be looking after me but they would alternate their watches so that the other could get some sleep.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

For a whole week, I suffered through a terrible fever that had me sweating buckets and my body aching in more ways than one. To help me through the heat, Ever gave me lukewarm sponge baths to try to bring down my fever. That only worked for a few minutes before my temperature rose up again. Because of this, Ever didn't dress me in any clothes seeing as though I would sweat through every one of the articles she would have put on me. I wasn't even finished with this heat cycle yet and I was so not looking forward to future springs. When my torture was all over, I took a much needed shower and dressed in an outfit that Erza had fetched from my house.

"Feel better?" she asked me while I brushed through my bum length pure white hair.

"Very much so," I sighed in relief. "I am glad this only happens once a year, but when it does happen it is absolute hell."

Once I was finished brushing through my hair, I separated my hair into two sides and proceeded to make a bun on each side of my head that looked like flowers while leaving some hair free to frame my face. That marked me as ready to go so I ventured out of Fairy Hills and into the beautiful morning. Birds twittered up above as they flew and I could see the breathtaking sakura petals drifting through on a breeze. It felt so good to be outside after being cooped up inside for a week.

"Theia!"

I turned abruptly to see Na-chan running over to me. He was now taller than me so he couldn't run and jump at me like he used to.

"Na-chan," I greeted him.

"What happened?! Why were you gone for a week?!"

I had to brace myself for the sheer amount of worry and fear that washed over me from his side of the bond so that I wouldn't be swept away in his feelings.

"Calm down Na-chan, I'm getting dizzy."

"Sorry," he mumbled, pulling back some of his emotions. Now that I wasn't being bombarded, I replayed his question to myself which ended with a blush on my cheeks. Oh geez, I knew one day I'd have to tell some of the male members of my Horde about my heat cycle at some point. Maybe I'm lucky and Igneel already told him.

"Na-chan, did Igneel teach you about a dragoness's heat cycle?"

"Yeah," he drew out in confusion. "But what does that have to do with why you were gone?"

Oh sweet baby dragon. Was he serious?! I took a deep breath then looked him straight in the eye.

"What season is it Na-chan?"

"Spring."

"When does a dragoness have their first heat cycle?"

"Sixteen, but-,"

"What happens to the dragonesses?"

"They give off a really nice scent, but-,"

"What does that do to the dragons?"

"Make them go nuts, but-,"

"What happened to La-chan before and after I left the guild?"

He looked about ready to argue some more, but I could see the information start to sink in. At first his eyes were clouded in confusion then they slowly brightened with understanding until he was looking at me very sheepishly.

"Oh," he breathed out. "Have you decided on a mate yet?"

"No," I denied at once. "I'm only sixteen. I don't want to be mated until I'm at least twenty."

"Good," Na-chan let out a sigh of relief.

"Why are you so relieved Na-chan?" I challenged with a raised brow.

"Even though I have to share you with Laxus and the other slayers, if you get a mate, I'll hardly see you."

My eyes softened at his was so adorable.

"Don't worry Na-chan," I assured him with a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not getting a mate yet."

* * *

After that spring, Easter came that in turn blazed to summer. It was in the early hours of July 2, X784 that Na-chan came barging into my room.

"Theia! I've got great news!"

Of course, with me being half asleep, I didn't realize my state of dress when I sat up causing my blanket to fall into my lap.

"What is it Na-chan?" I yawned while I stretched my arms above my head then proceeded to wipe some sleep from my eyes. Silence met my ears that had me curious. Why is he so quiet? Wasn't he the one who came into my room shouting and so full of energy?

"Ne, Theia, I like your pajamas," Happy giggled from beside Na-chan while all Na-chan could utter was,

"Your clothes…"

My brows furrowed in confusion until I looked down at myself. What the two had meant was that I was naked under the covers. Just to clarify, I hardly ever slept in any clothes because they felt constricting when I tossed and turned at night so it was so natural for me to sleep like this that I forgot I wasn't wearing anything.

"Stop staring Na-chan!" I exclaimed with a blush as I pulled my blanket up to cover my breasts. He quickly averted his eyes to the ground while he cleared his throat.

"I think Igneel has been spotted in Hargeon."

I couldn't help but sigh at his words. Even though I kept telling him that Igneel would show himself to us when the time was right, Na-chan insisted on actively searching for the Fire Dragon King.

"Na-chan, if Igneel had been spotted, don't you think we would have heard about it long before now. A giant red dragon will undoubtedly cause fear and people aren't exactly quiet when they're scared."

"But I'm sure it's him Theia," he insisted earnestly. "I just want to find my father."

"Fine," I sighed in resignation to my fate. "Get out so I can get dressed and pack then I'll meet you down in the kitchen."

He gave me one of his famous blinding grins before he took off out of my room, making sure to shut the door behind him. What am I going to do with that boy? With that I rose from my bed and continued on with my stretching so that I got all of the kinks out of my body before I dressed in a pink strapless dress that went to the middle of my thighs, a sweetheart neckline, and about three thick layers of silver lined white frills under the skirt. Over the dress I had an under the bust jacket that was white with silver accents around the bodice and at the end of the sleeves that billowed out from the elbows down to the middle of my hands. As for my shoes, I wore silver stiletto pumps with a band around my ankles. My hair was plaited into a thick braid that I draped over my left shoulder with some hair free to frame my face. My last touches for my outfit was my silver thigh holster for my celestial spirit keys on my right thigh, three silver bracelets on my left wrist, and two silver anklets on my right ankle. Now that I was dressed, I focused on what to pack. The first thing in my bag were a week worth of clothes, a week worth of pajamas that I only wore when I had to be around people, my toiletries, my wallet, and then saved some space at the top of my bag for some snacks for later. Instead of having a sleeping bag on top of my bag, Na-chan had it on his. When we had started going on jobs together along with Happy, we didn't see the need for separate sleeping bags so we bought one that was large enough for all three of us to sleep in together. When I made it down to the kitchen, I could see that Na-chan was attempting to make breakfast. It was so cute to watch his determined face when we was trying to gently crack an egg rather than smash it. I could only watch for a few more minutes before I moved over to the stove to take over.

"Here Na-chan, I've got it."

He pouted but let me in to take up the task.

"I wanted to make you breakfast. You always make it for me."

"I appreciate the thought Na-chan, but the last time you tried to cook you almost burnt down the kitchen."

There was nothing he could say to that besides crossing his arms over his chest. A chuckle left me that had Na-chan sticking his tongue out at me. Ten minutes later I had a small breakfast for Na-chan, Happy, and I. Happy and Na-chan were quick to wolf down their food then rush over to the sink to rinse their plates then wash them and put them away. You wouldn't believe how long it took to get those two to remember to take care of their plates after they had eaten their food. At first they had asked why they needed to. My response was to say that I made the meal so the least they could do was wash their dishes after they were finished. It was safe to say that I won that argument so we had came to this glorious arrangement. After I had cleaned the rest of the dishes and put them away, I packed some snacks into my pack then shouldered the silver bag.

"Are you ready to go Na-chan, Happy?" I asked the two who stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Oh hell yes!" Na-chan grinned, grabbing his pack from the table top while he ran out the front door. I rolled my eyes at the energetic pinkette as I trailed after him. By the time I made it to the outside of the front door, Na-chan and Happy were already up the road on the hill.

"C'mon Theia!" he called from up ahead.

"I'm coming!" I laughed back while I locked up the house then slid the key into my key pouch.

"Aw come on!" Na-chan protested when he saw that we had walked to the train station.

"You'll be fine Na-chan," I assured him. "I have something to fix your motion sickness."

He sulked but followed me to the ticket booth.

"What can I do for you Miss?" a kind man asked from inside the ticket booth.

"Yes, could I have three tickets to Hargeon please."

I handed over the correct amount of money to him and he gave me the three tickets. Na-chan still grumbled beside me on our way to the train doors.

"Half-Pint!"

I instantly turned around to see La-chan tower over the rest of the crowd, his blond hair sticking out like a sore thumb.

"Theia," Na-chan began to say but I stopped him.

"I'll meet you in the train Na-chan," I assured him. "I just have to see what La-chan wants, but before you go, I'll cast the spell on you so that you can't get sick."

I quickly touched my fingers to his forehead and uttered the words,

"Troia."

Silver light erupted from my hands and I pulled away once it was complete.

"I'll be back."

With that I jogged over to where La-chan was leaning against the wall away from the other people.

"I didn't know you had a job so soon," he commented when I met up with him.

"Na-chan is convinced that Igneel is in Hargeon so we're going there to check it out."

He made to open his mouth to comment his confusion, but I waved it off.

"I know, but he isn't going to let this rest until he sees for himself."

A sigh left his large frame that had me look up at him with worry. There was some disappointment that I detected from him.

"I was going to ask you to join me on a job."

A sad smile graced my lips as I moved closer to him and hugged around his waist with my head on his chest.

"I promise when I get back, I'm all yours."

All I could see was a smirk twitch on his lips before he lifted my chin up to face his.

"I'll keep you to that Half-Pint."

A blush welled up on my cheeks at his words. Even though La-chan made comments like this a lot, I couldn't stop the blush that would arise every single time.

"Mō, La-chan," I huffed while I looked up into stormy gray blue eyes. A shit eating grin took over his face at my embarrassed face.

"I'll see you when you get back Half-Pint."

He placed a kiss on my forehead before he removed my arms from around his waist and then disappeared through the crowd. Out of the edge of my hearing range I could hear the train let out a warning whistle. Oh shit. I quickly spun around and dashed for one of the doorways where a train assistant ripped off a part of my ticket that they needed.

"There you go Miss ," a kind woman smiled at me as she handed back the rest of the ticket.

"Thank you."

Now that that was out of the way, I followed my nose through the train to find out where Na-chan had settled down. Luckily for me, he was only in the car to my immediate left that had only one or two other passengers inside.

"I'm back," I announced with a smile, claiming the seat on the bench right beside Na-chan. Instead of greeting me like he usually did, Na-chan sulked with his arms crossed. What's the matter, I asked myself. Did the Troia spell not work? No, wait, he would have been groaning on my lap right about now. Then what was wrong?

"Na-chan, what's-," It was then that I felt the jealousy course through his side of the bond. What?

"Na-chan, why are you-,"

"You don't act that way around me," he pouted.

"But I hug you all the time Na-chan," I interjected.

"That's not what I mean."

I made to question what he meant further, but my train of thought was interrupted by Na-chan taking my arms and pulling me on top of him while he lay down on the bench.

"Na-chan!" I whisper yelled as a blush settled on my cheeks.

"I want to lay like this until we reach the town," Na-chan told me, one arm wrapped around my waist and the other resting on the back of my head. I relented and allowed him this, but my mind was still thinking. Did I really act that different around him? I act like I always have acted around him since we were kids. While I thought about this, I could faintly feel Happy settle down on my back. Stop thinking about that Theia, I scolded myself. You should just relax and take a little nap before you reach the town. A deep breath followed by a sigh left me which brought Na-chan's scent in through my nose that instantly had me relaxing. He smelled of wood smoke from a campfire and the last embers of a hearth fire all rolled into one. Because we had known each other so long, it was easy for his scent to calm me as fast as it did. Another sigh left me, this time one of contentment. Damn, I didn't know Na-chan was this comfy. I must have said that part aloud because I could feel him shake slightly underneath me in laughter.

"Go on Theia," he encouraged me. "Take a nap. I'll wake you when we get there."

With that promise firmly in my mind, I allowed myself to drift off.

* * *

However much later, Na-chan woke me like promised so that we could grab our bags and depart from the train.

"Let's split up," I suggested while I stretched out my limbs.

"No," was Na-chan's immediate answer.

"We'll be able to cover more ground if we split up Na-chan," I pointed out. I could tell he still didn't like it, but he didn't protest anymore. "I'll take the north if you take the south. We'll meet up at the fountain."

He gave a nod before both him and Happy headed to the south.

"Make sure not to destroy anything!" I called after him.

"I make no promises!" he yelled back prompting me to sigh. At least he didn't make a promise that he couldn't keep. I then turned to travel to the northern part of the port city. If I'm lucky maybe I'll find a magic store. I've been looking for a new gate key. All through most of my part of the city, I kept my eyes peeled for Igneel even though I knew I wouldn't find him. For Na-chan I would at least make an effort. Even if that effort was futile. Just my luck I happened to come across a magic store. Yes! I hurried inside to see a blonde girl my age trying to use her sex appeal to mark down the price on something. Upon further inspection, it was the Canis Major key. She's a Celestial Spirit Mage too?! Against her luck, the shop keeper only marked down 1,000 J from the 20,000 J that was the original price.

"That's a beautiful key," I piped up to the girl. "Do you have more?"

"Yeah," she said as she turned around. "Who's asking?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Theia Baelfire. I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage too."

"Lucy," she smiled brightly while holding out her hand which I took. "I have five of the twelve golden keys, the five being Taurus, Sagittarius, Aquarius, and Cancer. As for the silver keys, I have Lyra, Horologium, Crux, Nicora, and Pyxis."

"I have all of the jade keys," I shared. "But I've been looking around for new keys."

"You have…," Lucy trailed off in shock. "All of the jade keys?!"

"Yep. It took me quite a while and a decent amount of luck to find them."

"I think I saw some more silver keys over here," Lucy said as she led me towards the back. To my amazement there were a nice little selection of silver keys. The first three keys that caught my eye were the keys of the chameleon, the wolf, and the siren. I had to have these keys. Feeling like I had tunnel vision, I grabbed all three keys and walked up to the counter.

"I'd like these please."

"Those are some fine keys," the shop owner whistled when he saw my key choice. "All together, 60,000 J."

I nodded my head in understanding and made to pull my wallet out.

"However, I'll charge you for two of the keys and give you the third free."

"Really?!" I questioned with wide, sparkling eyes.

"Yes, really," the man chuckled. "Who could say no to a cute girl like you?"

I gladly handed over the 40,000 J and pocketed the three new silver keys into my key pouch on my key ring.

"That's unfair," Lucy pouted while the both of us walked through the city.

"I told you about the luck."

"That's not luck! That's using your feminine charms!"

"But I don't do anything."

"That's the problem!"

I rolled my eyes at Lucy's antics and double checked that I was on my way to the fountain. Alright, I'm on the right track but I wonder if Lucy has anywhere she needs to be.

"Is there anywhere in particular you need to go?" I questioned the blonde.

"No. Actually, I don't even know what I'm going to do after this town."

That is so sad. Maybe Lucy would want to join Fairy Tail. Not only would she have a family, she would have someone to teach her how to hone her magic. Just as I was about to open my mouth to offer, we both heard fangirls screaming up by the fountain. Well, there's no explosions or smoke coming from the buildings and no one was screaming in terror so Na-chan couldn't be the cause. Then who is Salamander? I gave a confused look to Lucy and she gives me a curious look. She wants to get a closer look.

"Maybe it's Salamander from Fairy Tail," she gushed. "It's said that he has some fire magic that you can't buy in stores."

Does she mean Na-chan?

"C'mon, let's go take a look!"

She takes a hold of my right elbow and then proceeded to pull me into the crowd of females. What the hell?! In the center of the ring of females stood a man with dark blue hair and a cocky attitude. Oh god, gag me. I hated men like him. However, while I was thinking this, I could feel myself start to develop a fondness for the obnoxious man. Fuck! It's an attraction charm! Even though I could feel what it was, I could feel my own body betray my mind. Oh come on!

"Igneel!" a familiar voice shouted in excitement as my favorite pinkette broke into the circle. As soon as I caught his dark eyes, I could feel the charm break. Thank the gods for Na-chan.

"You're not him," he commented in disappointment. I rolled my eyes at him while I turned to Lucy who was still in the grip of the charm.

"Lucy," I spoke up, pinching her cheeks in hopes pain would snap her out of it. The hearts in her eyes broke before she swatted my hands away.

"That hurts Theia!" she whined as she rubbed her cheeks. "But thank you for that."

"It's no problem. Hey, my-," my sentence was cut short by the sound of a scuffle. What in the world is going on?! I turned back to where I had last seen Na-chan to see him getting his ass pummeled by the girls and he wasn't even trying to stop them. At the sight I could feel laughter bubble up inside of me, little snickers escaped my clamped shut mouth until I burst out in full out laughter while I leaned against Lucy for support.

"Are you okay Theia?" Lucy asked me, probably afraid for my sanity. Well, that's a fair concern in and of itself.

"I'm fine," I managed to get out between laughs. "I know the boy getting his ass kicked."

By the time I calmed down from my laughing fit, the girls had left Na-chan alone in favor of watching the imposter fly away.

"You okay Na-chan?" I inquired when I made it to his side.

"How could you sit there and laugh?" he groaned from the ground.

"Because it was fucking hilarious," I answered easily as I helped him up. "Na-chan, I'd like you to meet someone. Na-chan, this is Lucy. Lucy, this is Natsu Dragneel."

"Hey," Na-chan offered while he caught his breath.

"I was just going to ask Lucy to lunch," I told him and Happy who was standing beside him. "Do you two wanna go eat?"

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered happily.

"Do you need to ask Theia?" Na-chan grinned.

I then turned to Lucy.

"Lucy, would you like to join us?"

A large smile lit up her face at my offer.

"Sure."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

That was how we found ourselves in a nice family restaurant with the boys chowing down and Lucy and I calmly enjoying our lunch even if I had enough servings for three people. I may look like a normal human, but I am still a dragon.

"Are you a mage too Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Yep. I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer."

"Oh. I didn't know there was magic like that."

Na-chan gave me a confused look at Lucy's statement but I simply rattled my key pouch. His eyebrows rose up in understanding before he went back to wolfing down his food.

"What brings you two to Hargeon?" Lucy questioned with hair hand resting on her palm.

"I came here because I was looking for my father Igneel," Na-chan replied. "I thought he was going to be Salamander. Theia came with me because I asked her to."

More like you dragged me, I added in my head. Upon seeing Lucy's confused face, I jumped in to explain.

"Igneel is a dragon."

I could tell she was skeptical about the thought of a dragon, but she quickly brushed it off.

"He wouldn't be in the middle of town," Lucy pointed out bluntly.

"Thank you Lucy. See Na-chan, I told you."

"I just had to make sure," Na-chan sighed in disappointment.

I immediately sent waves of comfort over our bond.

"It's alright Na-chan. Igneel will come back when the time is right."

"Why aren't you worrying about finding Eurypheassa?"

"Because I know that she has a reason for going away like she did. I cannot be one to question her motives."

That was when the both of us went silent and Lucy fiddled with her tea cup in uneasiness.

"What was that magic that had all those girls crazy?" Na-chan piped up after a few moments.

"It was a Charm spell," Lucy explained for him. "It can attract people to you, even against their will. Sales of the spell was banned years ago though."

"I'm ashamed to admit it, but I fell victim to the spell too," I confessed with a small blush.

"What?!" Na-chan bordered on shouted with wide eyes. All poor Happy could do was look at me with a dropped jaw.

"I'm a girl too Na-chan," I huffed. "I knew what was happening, it's just that my body would not cooperate with my mind."

Lucy placed a hand on my shoulder while she stood up from our booth.

"This has to be my good bye. It was nice to meet another Celestial Spirit mage. I'll see you two around."

I watched her leave and then turned back to Na-chan who was just finishing up his food.

"I wanna stay in this town a little bit longer," I told him. "I want to see if Lucy wants to join Fairy Tail, but that man we met earlier has something fishy about him. I wanna find out what it is and take care of it."

"I don't care what we do," Na-chan said. "As long as I can put off getting on a train."

"Do you want to lightning travel back?" I offered seeing as though I couldn't cast the Troia spell too often or it would cease having an effect on Na-chan.

"Yes!"

I laughed softly to myself as I shook my head and placed the amount of money for our meals next to Lucy's for hers on the table.

"C'mon Na-chan, let's get a move on."

* * *

Later in the day found Na-chan and I watching the ship out at sea from a railing on a hillside. I was sitting on the rail with my back leaning against the front of Na-chan's chest and his arms around my waist.

"That must be where that phony is having his party," I mused out loud, placing a hand atop one of Na-chan's.

"That makes me sick just looking at it," Na-chan groaned against the back of my neck causing his warm breath to make me shiver. I too could feel the slight motion sickness too, but I clamped it down for the sake of the mission.

"Then you stay here," I told him. "When I go out and deal with that, I'll need you to be waiting here with the authorities."

He nodded.

"I am completely fine with that."

I rolled my eyes at that.

"Happy, I need you to make sure Na-chan stays out of trouble."

"Aye, sir!"

With that said I pulled away from Na-chan to let my large white-silver wings to unfurl from my back.

"Wish me luck you two."

I then flew off into the sky towards the ship. When I neared it, I could feel a feeling of dread and anger coming from one of the rooms. What the hell? To get down to the room faster, I tucked in my wings and let my body crash through the deck via gravity.

"Theia!" Lucy cried out in joy when she saw me.

"Let her go," I growled to the men holding her.

"Why don't you make us," they sneered back at me.

"I am giving you one last warning," I ground out slowly. "Let. Her. Go."

"I think not," the man from earlier called out, probably sending his weak fire magic at me. This is going to taste nasty. Even though I knew it would taste awful, I sucked up the flames as soon as they neared me. I knew they were weak, but god damn. This is even below weak. This is where the fun begins. Utilizing my fast dragon speed I knocked out the men holding Lucy so that she was free.

"Open, Gate of the Dragon! Ryuu!"

In a flash of beautiful black magic, the leader of the Chinese Zodiac keys appeared flexing his black wings.

"Ri-chan, I need you to grab the blonde woman and take her to Na-chan," I told him. "I'm bringing the ship back to port."

He gave me a nod to show he understood before he swept Lucy up bridal style.

"Hold on Miss."

Once the two had taken off, the remaining men who had not been knocked out glared at me.

"There goes one of the good ones," the leader with the dark blue haired pouted. "I guess you'll just have to take her place."

"When hell freezes over," I quipped back at him as I felt the waves lick the bottom of the ship. Here goes. I latched onto the feel of the waves beneath us and manipulated them so that the ship was being pushed back to the port. All of the men fell either to the ground or one knee as they braced themselves while I moved the ship.

"Damn you," the man cursed.

"Bora, what do we do?" one of his underlings panicked.

"I told you not to call me that," he barked. Oh, so he's Bora the Prominence. No wonder why I felt something was off from him. In a matter of minutes I had the boat settled at the port so I let my control of the water go. A sigh left me as I gazed around at the dazed men. The only one I need awake is Bora so I can knock out the others. Quick as a flash I knocked the others out and took him by the scruff of his coat.

"You're coming with me," I told him as I let my wings unfurl.

"Let go of me!"

I ignored his yells of protest while I took off out of the hole I had created to fly over to where Na-chan, Lucy, Happy, and Ri-chan were waiting with the authorities. A smirk graced my lips as I swooped down and threw the man at the authorities' feet none too gently.

"I take it you've been chasing Bora the Prominence for a while now, right?" I questioned them. A flush seemed to grow on their cheeks at my question.

"Well there he is. Back on the ship, his lackeys are unconscious along with some girls he was trying to sell."

"Who do we have to thank for this?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Theia Baelfire of Fairy Tail," I announced shifting my skirt so that they could see my silver lined white guild mark on the outside of my upper left thigh. They tipped their heads to me as they cuffed Bora with magic canceling handcuffs.

"Thank you for today Ri-chan," I directed to the tall spirit with pale skin that seemed to be clothed in nothing but black and gold with his large black dragon wings pulled close to his back.

"Think nothing of it Mistress," he grumbled in his deep voice. "I am always happy to help."

With a quick swish of his key he was sent back to the Celestial Spirit World.

"You're, you're from Fairy Tail?!" Lucy exploded.

"Yeah," I answered. "Na-chan, Happy, and I are all a part of Fairy Tail. I was going to ask you if you wanted to join, but I wanted to catch Bora beforehand. So, Lucy, would you like to join Fairy Tail?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed in happiness.

"Great," I smiled. "Let's go stop at the hotel you're staying at so that you can check out and grab your things."

I made to leave the port, but there was a voice calling out to me.

" ! , please wait!"

I turned around to see a taller male with longish silvery hair and red eyes.

"Yes?"

"I am the mayor of this town and I would like to extend my gratitude for your capture of Bora. He has been taking girls for some time now and thanks to you we now have back some of our girls. I am forever in your debt."

"Think nothing of it Mayor," I dismissed with a smile. "I had thought that something was wrong with him so I intervened. It was only chance that it was Bora."

Bright white teeth flashed from tanned skin while light red eyes sparkled as my words. At the sight of the red eyes, I was reminded of both Ga-chan and Rai-chan. I miss my boys.

"Nonetheless, I would like to express my gratitude. I would like to present you with 60,000 J from his reward. There was a job put out for his capture, but no guild had picked it up."

"Thank you Mayor," I said while I took the offered reward money. I could feel Na-chan's jealousy through his side of the bond as he placed an arm around my waist.

"C'mon Theia, let's get back to the guild."

"Goodbye Mayor!" I called over my shoulder.

"You liiiike her," Happy giggled to Na-chan as his possessive behavior.

"Of course I do," was all he said. Through this whole ordeal, Lucy had hung back to observe us.

"Are you two dating?" she piped up.

"No, Na-chan and I aren't dating. We've known each other since we were toddlers and we're Horde mates."

"Horde mates?" she echoed. For the rest of the trip to the hotel where she was staying, I explained to her what Hordes were.

"Wow," she breathed. "I can't imagine having that sort of bond with someone, much less five."

"It's a wonderful feeling," I smiled softly. "Explaining it in words cannot do it justice."

We had to wait only fifteen minutes for Lucy to grab her luggage and check out.

"Alright," I said once we were outside the building. "Lucy, I'll need your hand. Na-chan, Happy, you both know what to do."

Happy quickly plopped onto Na-chan's shoulder while Na-chan wrapped a strong arm around my waist.

"Why do you need my hand?" Lucy inquired instead.

"Just give me your hand."

Slowly she placed her hand in mine and as soon as I had a good grip, I allowed a bolt of lightning to engulf all of us.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Regina in Dracones o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **There it is my lovelies, another chapter. We get to see what sort of relationships Theia has with Natsu and Laxus. What do you guys think? Have I made the story seem believable? Have I portrayed the characters correctly? I would love to get some feedback and I hope to hear from you lovelies soon. As always if you have any questions, comments, or concerns feel free to leave a review or to shoot me a pm. Remember, reviews are magic!**

 **-White Wolf**


	4. Ch 3: Tribus

**Regina in Dracones Ch.3:** **Tribus**

 **Here is the new chapter. I am currently working on the next one and it should be ready within the next few days. I hope that the length of the chapters will make up for the fact that I only have a few chapters posted for this story. No magic to be put in yet so we'll get right onto the quote.**

 **"** **Family is not an important thing. It's everything."**

 **-Michael J. Fox**

 **Alright, now that that is out of the way, let's get on with the story!**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Regina in Dracones o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

As we flew through the air back towards Magnolia, I could scent Lucy's anxiety skyrocketing towards the roof. Well, I guess I could understand with how a normal human shouldn't be able to touch lightning without getting fried to a crisp. In a large crack of thunder, the four of us were deposited right outside the Guild Hall.

"What...was that?" Lucy gasped out, bending over to place her hands on her knees so that she could catch her breath.

"Lightning transportation," I answered easily. "Na-chan doesn't like trains so I offered to teleport us through my lightning."

"But, I thought you were a Celestial Spirit Mage," Lucy spoke up once she realized what I said.

"Oh, I am," I told her. "But I'm also a Celestial Spirit Dragon Slayer, a Fire Dragon Slayer, an Iron Dragon Slayer, a Sky Dragon Slayer, a Lightning Dragon Slayer, a White Dragon Slayer, a Shadow Dragon Slayer, an Earth Dragon Slayer, a Water Dragon Slayer, a Nature Dragon Slayer, and an Ice Dragon Slayer."

I could tell that Lucy was reeling from the information overload I had just given her by the way she was giving the 'deer-in-the-headlights' look. It always took everyone to take a few minutes to wrap their heads around the fact that I had such a wide range of magic at my disposal.

"You can control all of it?"she ventured when she figured she had found her bearings

"And eat it," I added.

A few more minutes of silence passed between us as Lucy processed the newer information I had given her. I could visibly see her sort through the information in her head so I waited until her eyes stopped moving back and forth to talk again.

"Do you have any other questions?"

"Not at the moment."

"Then...Welcome to Fairy Tail!" I exclaimed in a flourish with my arms wide as Na-chan pushed open the huge double doors of the guild. Na-chan was the first one to run in and I made to follow him, but a word from Lucy made me stop.

"Wait," Lucy said as I led her inside with a head gesture towards the inside. "Does that mean that you're Daenerys of Fairy Tail?"

Daenerys? Isn't that the queen of the dragons? Well, they haven't gotten my name right but they have the idea.

"Is that what I'm called?" I mused. "At least they got the title right. Mira!"

The mentioned white haired woman turned to see Lucy and I heading over towards the bar.

"What can I do for you Theia?" she asked kindly.

"We have a prospective member. Would you get her set up please? Lucy, until you find a place here in the city, you're welcome to stay at my house."

All I got from Lucy was a slack jawed look of pure gratitude while Mira looked at me quizzically when I made to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Mira voiced.

"Technically, since the minute I stepped through the guild doors, I was La-chan's."

She nodded her head in understanding while I continued on my way to the stairs up to the second floor. More towards the front of the second floor were some tables for the S Class mages along with the S Class request board, but beyond that were other little nooks and crannies that were unknown to most of the members of Fairy Tail. There was one specific spot that was well off from the front where one could go without fear of being overheard should the need arise. When La-chan and I had started becoming friends, the both of us had claimed this little corner as our own whenever we wanted to sit down and talk at the guild. Just like I expecting, La-chan was waiting for me in our spot. It wasn't until I was right on the spot that I was able to catch a glimpse of his blonde hair.

"La-chan," I greeted with joy, throwing myself into his waiting arms.

"Hey Half-Pint," he returned affectionately, his arms easily catching me to hold me in his strong arms. "Are you ready for a job or do you need to rest?"

"La-chan, you're talking to the Dragon Queen," I grinned up at him. "I'll be fine."

While we were talking, we could faintly hear Na-chan destroying the guild. I couldn't help but sigh. La-chan chose to ignore the shouting.

"I already cleared the mission with Mira. We're good to go."

"You're killing me La-chan," I sighed into his chest, trying hard not to smile. "But let me make sure Na-chan and our new member get settled in at my house then I'll meet you at the edge of the city by my house."

"Alright, but don't take too long."

"I won't, I won't," I told him, backing up and rolling my eyes.

"Oi, no disrespecting me Half-Pint," he scolded lightly with a poke to my forehead.

"What if I want to?" I challenged with a half smirk. He returned my smirk and pulled me up against his chest with a hand holding the back of my knee and the other around my waist.

"Just wait and see," he chuckled in my ear.

"Hmm," I said before I pecked a kiss to his jaw. "That will have to wait till later."

I easily ghosted through his hands and turned to leave our little corner. I knew it was bad playing with fire like that, but I loved messing with him so much cause he teased me constantly. In my mind, it was payback. When I made it back down the the first floor, I could see one of our special Fairy Tail brawls had taken place with Happy and Na-chan standing to the side grinning happily while Lucy was standing off by Mira. I'm guessing she thought it was safest to be next to Mira than by herself. Smart thinking, but it wasn't necessarily true. Not long after that I saw Na-chan and Gray start to argue that eventually led to them brawling. Sigh, I guess I'll have to break this I was walking down the stairs, I let some more of my magic level increase slightly as the suppressor I put on my natural abundance of magic lift just a tad. The people who were on the edge of the group who could feel my magic power stopped what they were doing and looked to me in fear. This continued on through the group with them parting out of my way so that I could have a straight path to Na-chan and Gray. Both of their fists, one coated with ice and the other covered with fire made to hit the other but I sped between them and caught their fists easily.

"Theia," they both uttered in surprise when I easily stopped their forward momentum.

"The both of you quit this. It's too late for all of this nonsense."

They both grumbled but listened to my words and stopped their fighting.

"C'mon Na-chan. Let's head home."

He was all too happy to comply, following behind me with Happy flying close behind him to where Lucy was waiting by the front doors. She easily joined our little group on our way out.

"Sorry Lucy, Na-chan," I began while we walked. "I'm not going to be home tonight."

"What?! Why?!" Na-chan all but exploded when he heard.

"I'm going on a job with La-chan."

"Laxus," he groaned.

"Oh come on Na-chan, you had me for the trip we just took. Now it's La-chan's turn."

He grumbled but said nothing else when we reached the front door. I quickly unlocked the door and Na-chan all but ran in the house and up to his room. I sighed softly at his actions while I led Lucy up to my room.

"Before I go, I'll leave you a house ad," I promised Lucy when I pushed open my door. "It's the least I can do after I left so suddenly after you joined."

"Thank you so much Theia," Lucy smiled with misty eyes. "I really appreciate it."

"Think nothing of it Lucy. You're family now. I love the pink though, it's a good choice for you."

I made sure to show her where everything was before I even attempted to leave.

"I'm going to take advantage of your bath," Lucy hummed on her way to my en suite bathroom.

"Go right ahead," I chuckled. "I'll leave the ad on the bedside table for you."

When she disappeared into the bathroom, I pulled out a clipping of a house on Strawberry St. along with 70,000J on one of my bedside tables. Once that was done I slipped out of my room then headed towards Na-chan's room.

"Na-chan," I uttered softly while I tapped a knuckle against the doorjamb.

"Yeah," he replied from his hammock without turning to face me.

"I'm heading out. I just wanted to say goodbye," I told him while I walked more into the room so that I was right beside his hammock.

Even after telling him, he still faced the wall which had me sighing deeply. I hated when he got like this.

"Okay. Happy, won't you come give me a hug?"

The adorable little blue cat was all too happy to jump up and fly into my open arms.

"I'll see you when I get back."

"Stay safe," he purred into my chest while I scratched behind his ears.

"I will," I promised, stepping forward to place him on the other side of Na-chan on the hammock,

"C'mon, Na-chan. Aren't you at least going to say goodbye?"

There was no answer so I sighed and turned to leave the room. During the rare times that he acted like this, he would refuse to talk to me in his jealousness over La-chan.I didn't get more than three steps before I felt strong hands on my hips that stopped me from moving further out of the room then pulled me back into a strong chest.

"Are you finally going to say goodbye?" I asked him as his arms moved to wrap around my waist in a tight grip. Instead of answering me he nuzzled his nose against my neck and where my shoulder met my neck. At first it tickled, but then after minutes of his continuous nuzzles, the ticklish feeling slowly changed into a more pleasurable feeling. At the realization, my eyes widened while Na-chan inhaled my scent deeply.

"Na-chan," I squeaked to try to bring him to his senses.

"I don't want you to go," he breathed into my neck causing a pleasant shiver to go down my spine.

"Na-chan…,"

"Couldn't you stay here with me?"

As soon as I felt his hands start to wander up and down past my waist I grew concerned. What the actual fuck?! What is he thinking?!

"Natsu!" I shouted in panic. That seemed to act like a shock through him because he jerked back when he heard his full name come from my lips and the sense of panic in my voice. He then realized how he was holding me and quickly released me.

"Theia...I'm, I'm so sorry," he rushed out. "I don't-,"

By then I had gotten a hold of my racing heart and managed to calm down. Na-chan was nearing eighteen so he was going to be more influenced by his dragon instincts than normal.

"It's alright Na-chan," I assured him after I had turned around and placed a finger on his lips. "You're close to being eighteen. It's not something you were taught to control."

He still looked troubled so I kissed the furrow in his brow.

"I'm not angry with you Na-chan. I'll see you when I get back."

This time he let me leave his room so that I could meet up with La-chan for our job.

* * *

"What took you so long?" La-chan asked as soon as he saw me leave my house.

"Na-chan took some time to say goodbye," I told him, coming to stand beside him. He opened his mouth to say something, but he said nothing while his nostrils flared when he caught some scent. What the hell did he smell?

"Long time to say goodbye?" he smirked with a hint of jealousy in his voice. "He should have took longer. Ten minutes is not enough to-,"

"Not like that!" I exploded with a heavy blush. "I-I'm still a virgin La-chan!"

"Doesn't stop people from having fun," he retorted. "So, if you did nothing, why do you smell like he doused you in his scent?"

"He was hugging me and wouldn't let go."

"He's turning eighteen right? It's dangerous for you to be alone with him for long periods of time."

"If we're following that logic, I shouldn't be left alone with you for long periods of time," I threw back.

"What did I say about disrespecting me Half-Pint?"

"I don't see you doing anything La-chan," I smiled up at him. "What is the job?"

"A group of children went missing in a village a ways from Penrith City. Apparently there were some strange creatures that were seen before the villagers noticed that a child went missing. Several parties have been sent to find the children and bring them back, but everyone who returned came back severely injured without even finding the children. When they were asked about what attacked them, all they talked about was large teeth and glowing red eyes."

"Those poor children," I sighed sadly.

"It'll be alright Half-Pint," La-chan assured me. "We'll save them."

I took his words and waves of comfort through our bond to heart, using the support to push down my naturally high maternal instincts and focus on the path ahead.

"Are we taking a train?" I asked while we walked. All I got was silence. "Right. Motion sickness. You know I can cast a motion sickness spell for you."

"I'm good."

I rolled my eyes at his pride but let it go. That pride of his would eventually be his downfall. The two of us then lapsed into a comfortable silence. One of the good things about our dynamic is that we didn't always need to talk. We could just enjoy each others' presence. While we walked, I wondered if we were stopping for the night. Even though I could continue on for weeks, I needed to make contracts with my new Celestial Spirits and La-chan needed to eat.

"We're stopping for the night," La-chan piped up after I had finished my thought. I nodded to show I heard him before my eyes fell on his music player. No words needed to be said for La-chan to unplug his headphones and play his music. The beginning riff for 'I Was Made for Loving You' by KISS sounded through the open air. My eyes immediately sparkled when recognition settled in and my head began to bob with the beat. I could hear a chuckle from La-chan as he watched me jam out to KISS. This was another thing that La-chan and I bonded over when I first started teaching him when I first came to the guild. At first I had no idea who those people were, but after hearing a few songs, I was hooked. I looked up every single band and song I had heard then branched off into other songs by the same band or artist. Before long, I was on par with La-chan about the music. To say he was impressed was an understatement. He couldn't believe that it took me a week to learn things that had taken him years. In my defense, I didn't sleep during this time because back four hundred years ago, sleep was a luxury for me which meant that I didn't sleep for weeks or months at a time. The behavior trickled over to now so that at first I found it hard to go to sleep every night. I used this time that I didn't sleep to study. This along with my fast learning, I was able to memorize no problem. Much to my dismay, the song ended but was replaced with 'Shoot to Thrill' by AC/DC. I couldn't help but sing along and dance while I walked beside La-chan.

Hours had passed on our journey which left us in the last bit of light of dusk. La-chan immediately went to set up the firepit and our shelter while I ventured into the surrounding forest to hunt for our dinner. When I came back with two big bucks draped over my shoulders, I saw that he had completed setting up camp so that all I needed to do to get the fire going was flick some fire on the logs. The both of us then got to work skinning the deer so that we had some meat for tonight's dinner and I prepared the rest of the meat as jerky so we had some protein to snack on during the day. In no time we had the meat cooking over the fire so I fished out one of my new keys.

"Open! Gate of the Chameleon, Aya!"

In a poof of smoke and the sound of a doorbell, a tall man with green scaly skin dressed in green and gold themed kung fu clothes appeared.

"Are you my new master?" the man questioned in an alto voice, his gold eyes staring into my own yellow.

"Yes. I am Theia Baelfire," I offered with an outstretched hand.

"I am Aya," he returned as he took my hand in his only to raise it to his lips for a kiss. "I am honored to meet you Master."

I could feel La-chan's surprise as Aya's actions, but I know just how...lively Celestial Spirits can be.

"Are there days when you don't want to be called on?"

"No. When my Master requires my assistance, I am ready to lend any service at any time. I live for my Master."

I knew that some Celestial Spirits went to this extreme, but it always surprised me when I saw or experienced it. Most people viewed the Celestial Spirits as slaves *Karen*, but I regarded them as friends and comrades.

"Thank you Aya. I appreciate your devotion, but I don't want to take advantage of your kindness."

"It seems I have a kind and compassionate Master," Aya commented with a small smile. "I cannot wait to serve you."

With that Aya disappeared in a flash of yellow magic. Okay, one down, two to go.

"Open! Gate of the Wolf, Fenrir!"

This time a pale, tall regal man with long white hair and piercing gold eyes appeared dressed in white, yellow, and magenta haori and hakama. Unlike Aya, Fenrir kept quiet and eyed me with skepticism.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Fenrir," I began with a smile. "I am the new owner of your key."

There was nothing but silence. Okay….

"Are there days when you do not wish to be called?"

Again, nothing but silence. Is there something I forgot to say? Is he mute?

"I have not accepted you," he spoke in a could,deep voice. "Therefore, you are not my Master."

"I have no wish to be your Master,' I told him evenly. "But from the way you said that, I take it I'll have to earn your trust and respect. Very well, I accept the challenge."

"Hmm," he smirked in amusement. "We shall see."

Once he went back, I took out my last key.

"Open! Gate of the Siren, Ginetina!"

My last Celestial Spirit appeared with long fiery red hair that covered one of her emerald eyes and a backless ruby red dress that had a slit from hem to mid thigh on the right side. Her uncovered eye lazily took me in from head to foot before her gaze settled on La-chan From the way her red painted lips curled into a soft smirk.

"Nice man you've got there," she praised in a sultry voice. "I can see my new owner has good taste. What's your name?"

"Theia Baelfire."

"Well, Ms. Baelfire, I don't do weekends."

"That is perfect, thank you."

Her smirk increased while she sauntered up to La-chan and traced her light purple glove clad fingers along his lip.

"Hold fast to this one Ms. Baelfire, cause if you don't keep him, I'll be glad to take him."

I almost made to close the gate manually, but it was then that she dissolved into light to go back to the Celestial Spirit world.

"You certainly have some interesting spirits," La-chan commented after the shock of the encounter wore off.

"Yeah. They can get a little rowdy."

The both of us then lapsed into silence after I came to sit beside him in front of the fire so that we could watch the fire cook our dinner.

"So Half-Pint," La-chan began softly. "Have you chosen a mate yet?"

"Where is this coming from La-chan?"

"I'm just asking because I want to be your mate. I feel like I would be a better candidate than Dragneel."

"La-chan, I don't plan on taking a mate until I'm in my twenties. I don't need the added stress of having to find a mate."

"Does that mean we can still enjoy the freedom of being single?" he grinned down at me. Even though I had a blush on my cheeks, I shoved him playfully.

"In your dreams La-chan."

"Of course. At least there I don't have to share you."

"Both you and Na-chan get way too jealous too easily."

There was nothing said after that as we both watched the serenity of the fire with La-chan's arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"We should get some sleep," La-chan suggested softly. "If we get to sleep earlier, we can head out earlier."

"Alright."

I stood from my seat and rummaged through my backpack to pull out one of La-chan's shirts as pajamas.

"When did u take that?" he asked me after I had changed a little ways from our camp.

"It's not important," I said as I crawled underneath the blanket we shared. "I have it now, so it's mine."

"Do you know what it means when a woman wears a man's shirt to sleep in?" La-chan voiced, opening his arms so that I could settle myself in the comfort of his arms.

"Mmm, no, but I have a feeling you're going to tell me."

"It means that the two just fucked or that they're in a serious relationship."

"Well, we are in a serious relationship," I yawned. "We're both Hordemates, and as for the first statement, no."

A chuckle escaped him the vocalized his amusement that quickly changed into a rumble that showed his contentment with our arrangement.

"I always sleep better with you nearby," he whispered into the nape of my neck.

"It's the Horde bond," I explained. "It encourages a Horde to stay close to each other."

He said nothing more while he pulled my back flush into his chest then buried his nose in my hair. My own rumble built up in my chest until the both of us were harmonizing with our rumbles.

* * *

The next morning we rose with the dawn and made quick work of packing up the little camp we had made for the night.

"How much longer until we reach the village?" I voiced while I scented the air around us. From about fifteen miles to the northwest I could scent a faint trace of Zeref's demons. I was on the defensive as soon as I caught it, but I relaxed when I realized that it was a very weak one. Wait, wasn't that the direction of the village we had to help?

"Hmm, about maybe a day and a half."

That puts way too much time for that demon to take more children. Who's to even say that the children that were kidnapped are still alive?

"We'll have to pick up the pace," I told him, letting my white wings unfurl from my back.

"Why? We're making good time."

"I'll tell you once we get this issue taken care of. We might not have much more time left for the children who have been taken."

"Do you know what took them?"

"No more questions," I ordered as I flew up into the air and scooped him up from under his armpits.

"Theia-,"

That was all he could utter before I shot off towards the village. Thanks to my wonderful, strong wings we arrived at the village by late afternoon. At the edge of the village, I sat him down and folded my wings back into my back.

"I hate it when you do that," he grumbled while fixing his shirt.

"Well until you grow your own wings, stop complaining."

I continued on into the village while La-chan stopped in his tracks.

"What is with the snappy attitude? You've never acted like this before."

I sighed in irritation before I spun on my heel and stalked back to him.

"You know Zeref, right?" I whispered so low that only the two of us could hear.

"Yeah…"

"Well one of his weak demons was turned loose and I suspect that they are the reason the children went missing. If we don't hurry, more children can be taken and who knows the state of the children have already been abducted."

As soon as the name Zeref passed through my lips, La-chan's face hardened.

"Good call on getting us here faster. When did you pick up the scent?"

"Fifteen miles back," I replied while I hurried off towards the direction of the town hall.

"You really have a good nose," La-chan commented when he easily caught up with my strides.

"That my dear La-chan is the nose of a first generation dragon slayer."

When passing through the village, I couldn't help but notice that there were no children running through the streets or playing outside. I knew it was smart keeping the children inside away from the danger, but sooner or later the children would start to rebel and sneak out which was the opposite of what they needed to do. The adults that were out however, were very wary of their surroundings. When they saw La-chan and I walking through the streets, they all stopped what they were doing to stare at us. Well, seeing a pale girl with white hair and yellow eyes along with the intimidating La-chan would cause a lot of people to turn their heads. Among the villagers, a small group of men came forward.

"What is your purpose here?" one man with short black hair and dark brown eyes demanded as he stepped forward from the group.

"We are members of Fairy Tail," I said, moving my skirt so that they could see the guild mark on my left thigh while La-chan pulled up his shirt to show his mark on the left side of his abdomen.

"We've come to help with the case of the missing children."

"Oh thank you!" a woman from the back of the group of men exclaimed in joy. "I just want to get my Lacy back."

"We'll try our hardest Ma'am," I smiled before I turned to the men. "If you gentlemen will excuse us, we have to get to Town Hall."

Reluctantly they parted so that I could stride past them and into the Town Hall. Finding the Village Chief proved to be quite easy for the doorway to his office was the most intricate in its woodwork. La-chan and I shared a look before I raised my hand to rapt my knuckles against the closed door.

"Come in!" came a male voice from the other side. With that the both of us entered the room to see the Chief pouring over paperwork. He finished with the last paperwork he was working on before his purple eyes rose from his desk to rest on the two of us.

"I assume you two are the members from Fairy Tail."

"Yes, sir."

"I also assume that the two of you did your reading and know of the situation."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. The forest is to the north of the village. I want you two to return all of the children, even if you can only return the bodies. They deserve a proper burial."

La-chan and I nodded to show we understood while the mayor rose to his feet.

"I trust you will have this finished in a timely manner."

We both nodded again before we left the office. With the way the townspeople were acting, I would have expected the mayor to at least show some concern. Well then again, the men were the ones were the most hostile when we arrived in town.

"We should drop our luggage off in the local inn," I suggested when we left town hall behind. "Then we can head out to the forest and track this son of a bitch down."

La-chan said nothing as we both headed over to the inn where shouts of merriment would be heard if it were under normal circumstances. Word seemed to have traveled fast around town because they welcomed us into the building with wide smiles and promises of a free stay.

"I say we head out right now," I said as I put the last of my clothes in the drawer, leaving half of it empty for La-chan's things. "I want to save those children."

"Alright," La-chan agreed. "How do you suppose we get there in enough time?"

"I'll fly us there. That should shave down our time."

We quickly put our things away then hurried outside towards the woods. I could see La-chan tense as I reached for his arms and grabbed him securely under his arms. I know he doesn't like me doing this, but it was the fastest way to get us where we needed to go. As soon as we reached the edge of the forest, I set him down and landed beside him.

"Are we going in with lightning, or are you using your spirits?"

"I'll send in Buta to reassure the children and Ushi to cover her. The two of us will go in and eliminate the demon with our lightning."

He nodded along with the plan while I fished out my keys.

"Open, Gate of the Boar, Buta! Open, Gate of the Ox, Ushi!"

Both appeared before me in yellow and red light

"Theia," Buta greeted me softly, her big yellow eyes showing her happiness.

"Yo," Ushi uttered with a small smile. "What do you need Theia?"

"I need you two to look for some children," I informed them without missing a beat. "Buta, I need you to reassure the children while getting them to the village down the way and Ushi, I need you to back her up."

They immediately caught onto the serious situation and nodded before Ushi moved the earth so that the two of them would be swallowed up.

"You ready La-chan?" I asked him while silver lightning danced around my fingertips.

"Born ready," he smirked, his own lightning coming to the surface. We both smirked to each other as we stalked forward cautiously. Both of our eyes scanned our surroundings carefully so that we wouldn't miss a thing. One thing I knew about Zeref's demons is that they would always surrounded you and wore you down before they struck you down. Now that the two of us were stalking through the forest, I could feel La-chan and I synchronizing our thoughts until we were operating on full instinct. The farther we went into the forest, the more I could feel the bloodthirsty aura that usually rolled off of the demons that hung around Earthland. I tensed my body as soon as the scent hit me so that I would be ready to move at a moment's notice. A small growl was heard when we reached a clearing that seemed to be right in the middle of the forest. Seems like we found our target, I thought to myself. It wasn't long until they decided to show themselves. Unlike what I was expecting, the demon who stepped out did not resemble a human at all nor did they speak. Ok, that means that it is just a low level demon. I glanced towards La-chan from the corner of my eye to see that he was doing the same while nodding our heads forward. From this moment on in our fight, we would rely only on our instincts and teamwork to take him down. He sniffed around him until he locked on to our scents and let loose a loud roar. I could feel my smirk widen at his display of dominance while my body sank into a crouch. Without thinking I launched myself forward with La-chan mirroring my movements. Together we morphed our bodies into lightning and slashed the bipedal wolf like creature at his sides. We made one slash one way then quickly moved so that we could turn and switch sides of attack. Not once did we slow down in out barrage of attacks until the monster fell to its knees with a howl of pain. Rather than let La-chan charge forward, I held out my hand to see what the demon would do. I kept my body tense while I eyed its body for any sign of movement. A darker aura seemed to ooze from the demon before he split into two. Fuck, I cursed in my mind as I chanced a look towards La-chan. He nodded to let me know he was planning on splitting up before he rushed forward with a punch.

"Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!" I shouted that had a spear of lightning appearing in my hand that I threw at the demon's heart. It hit right on target, but it was still standing albeit shakily. Alright, looks like I'll have to fry this bastard to a crisp. I again made my body turn to lightning and I shot forward to wear down the demon from the attacks at its side. It seemed that even though it was weakening due to my my hits, it grew faster and more erratic in its returning attacks. As the fight drew on, I could feel my fangs lengthening and my eyes sharpening. I haven't had a fight like this in a long time, I smirked to myself as I dodged then returned an attack with my own.

"Lightning Dragon Secret Art:Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

A web of silver lightning then shot out from my hands that ensnared the demon that both attacked and paralyzed them. Glowing red eyes glared as me with a feral gleam that I didn't bat an eyelash at. Even though I was having fun, I needed to take it down.

"Lightning Dragon Secret Art:Chidori!"

The first demon crumbled to dust around my arm after I stabbed my hand that was alight with sparkling silver lightning through its chest. I shook off the excess dust to turn to La-chan who looked to be finishing up with his own battle.

"Looks like we're done here," he told me as he dug his hands into his pants pockets.

"Yeah, let's meet up with-," I abruptly stopped talking when I saw the top half of La-chan's demon launch itself at him. Before I could think about doing anything, a roar came to my lips that destroyed it with no trace left behind. My eyes were definitely a reptilian slitted aureolin yellow when they landed on La-chan.

"You could have gotten yourself killed," I missed as I stomped up to him with small tendrils of lightning jumping up above my skin.

"I could have taken him," he shot back, going on the defensive with the blow to his pride.

"You should have made sure it was dead," I seethed while I poked his chest.

"Do. Not. Poke. Me," he growled when his own temper began to rise. I knew I should just be relieved that he was alright, but he was old and strong enough to know when he had fully taken down his enemy. It didn't help that I still had some adrenaline running through my veins and that there was an invisible current of electricity coursing between us.

"What are you going to do about it Laxus?"

That seemed to be what made him snap because before I knew it, I was pressed up against a tree with my hands pinned above my head and a knee pressed between my thighs. A growl began in my throat at his actions which caused one to come from La-chan.

"Let me go La-chan," I warned him while baring my fangs.

"I don't think so Half-Pint. I'm tired of you disrespecting me."

"I am Queen of the Dragons and the Alpha of this Horde. I can scold you if I think you're being stupid."

His growling grew louder which in turn made mine louder. I was expecting La-chan to lash out with a punch or something along those lines, but what he did next threw me through a loop. He bent his head down in a quick swoop to press his lips to mine. My eyes widened in shock that also had my lips parting slightly. La-chan seemed to take that as an invitation for he slipped his tongue into my mouth to trace every crevice I had. That was when I got over my shock and moved about to try to get my hands free. Unluckily for me, that caused my womanhood to grind against La-chan's knee. I froze when a bolt of pleasure shot up my spine. That one bolt was enough to bring back memories of my my heat. No, I denied even though I could feel my body responding to La-chan's advances. A rumble of approval left him when he caught a whiff of arousal and my legs moved to wrap around his waist. His hands abandoned my wrists so that he could hold my hips. My mind seemed to be nothing but a jumble of lust and hormones as my arms moved to wrap around La-chan's broad shoulders. I didn't know they were so wide, I thought through my haze while my claws dug a little through his shirt. Another growl escaped him at the action which resulted in him bucking his hips into mine. A growled gasp left me at the rush of pleasure I felt after La-chan had broken our kiss. I was left to pant to catch my breath as La-chan's lips sought out my neck. Tentative and teasing licks to my neck had me all but melting in his arms, making me super aware of his hard muscles surrounding me. However, when I felt the tips of his fangs scrape the skin of my neck, I froze. This wasn't right.

"Stop," I said while bracing my hands against my shoulders.

"What?" he mumbled around my neck.

"I said stop," I repeated with a shove. He groaned at my actions but let me down to stand on wobbly legs. Out of reflex he reached forward to steady me against his chest. His scent mixed with his arousal seeped through his every pore that had my core clenching in response. I had to forcibly tear myself from his chest to clear my head.

"What's wrong?" he asked now that he could think a little bit more clearly.

"I'm not ready for this," I told him, crossing my arms under my chest. "There's a reason why I want to wait til my twenties to mate."

He heaved a sigh at my words while he ruffled his blond hair.

"We should meet up with Buta and Ushi to see about the kids," he suggested while not meeting my eyes. My heart panged at the disharmony in the bond between the two of us, but it was expected when we literally stumbled over a sensitive subject.

"Hopefully the children are alright," I remarked. We said nothing else as we made our way to the entrance of the forest.

* * *

The whole way back to the entrance, I had time to calm my hormones. Once they were settled, I worried for the children. What state would we find them in? The briefing had said there were seven children in total that had gone missing from the village, so there should be seven children, if not corpses, waiting for me. Please let them be alive, I thought that added a new burst of speed to follow the faint trail of magic my spirits had left for me. The first thing I saw when I emerged from the tree line was Buta's pink hair and yellow dress right next to Ushi's pure white hair. I skidded to a stop in front of them and my eyes fell to the ring of children the two had gathered. Upon a fast counting, I counted seven and all of the bodies had a heartbeat even if some were weak.

"Where did you find them?" I asked once I was sure none of the children we're in immediate danger.

"They were all left in some sort of den," Buta answered. "It wasn't much trouble to get them then make it back here."

So there was only the demons that we took care of, I breathed in a sigh of relief.

"They're all safe now," Ushi assured me with a hand to my shoulder when he saw how worried I had been. I smiled softly at him that I turned to Buta.

"Thank you. The both of you did great."

Buta stepped forward to throw her arms around me in a hug before she left while Ushi settled on ruffling my hair. I love my spirits, I thought to myself with a smile. I then focused back on the children who were still unconscious. I weighed my actions in my head before I decided on casting a large healing spell over all of the children instead of going to each one individually. It would be better to be safe than sorry with the children. Once all of the children had stable heartbeats and I couldn't detect anything wrong with their health, I put one child on my back with one in each arm while La-chan was able to put one on each shoulder and cradle one in each arm. Show off, I commented with a laugh inside my head. Rather than lightning traveling back to the village, we both opted to walk back. Without saying a word, La-chan turned on his music. Some people may have taken this as La-chan's way of ignoring me, but I knew that it was his way of making a peace offering. He felt bad about what had happened back in the forest and he wanted me to know that he was sorry. More likely than not, once we were in the privacy of our room, we would talk over what had happened. When we reached the village, a large mass of the villagers waited for us with torches lit against the sky bleeding with sunset.

"They're back!" one of the women shouted in joy when they caught sight of us. "And they have the children!"

Fourteen people surged forward when we crossed the gate of the village to take the children we were carrying. I handed off the children I carried gently with a smile while La-chan looked kind of tense with the parents reaching forward. When the last child was handed off, La-chan turned off his music and finally met my eyes. He jerked his head in the direction of Town Hall, asking if I wanted to head over, to which I nodded. Just this small action was enough to make me happy. I suspect that before long we'd be back to how we were before the incident in the forest.

Unlike before, the mayor was sitting on his desk waiting for us when we entered his office.

"I see that the both of you managed to save the children as well as taking care of the threat," he began without losing his business tone.

"Yes, sir," I answered. "The demons were exterminated and all seven children were alive and accounted for."

"Fairy Tail certainly has some competent members," the mayor told us while he handed over the reward money.

"Unlike what I have heard from other towns."

La-chan and I both froze at his words. Oh no.

"What do you mean?" La-chan voiced in heavily veiled anger.

"A lot of the surrounding towns have complained that Fairy Tail has always destroyed public property during their missions. That was why I was hesitant at first to accept help from the guild."

I could feel La-chan tense at his words. This was not helping his disdain for some of the rowdier members of the guild.

"Thank you so much, sir," I bowed slightly to the mayor. "We are just glad we were able to help. If you should need anything, we rented out a room at the inn."

"You're not turning in early?" the mayor questioned in shock.

"I'm sorry?"

"Now that we have our children back, we're going to be celebrating. You both should join us."

I glanced over to La-chan out of the corner of my eye to see what his reaction to the offer was. All he did was shrug his shoulders.

"We'd be honored to join you," I replied. And that was how the both of us found ourselves seated at one of the various tables set up in the village center around a large bonfire. Many words of thanks and mugs of mead were poured for the both of us. We both ate until our bellies were full and then were pulled up to dance around the bonfire. At first La-chan didn't want to get up and dance, but I managed to convince him to join me. I pulled him up to the bonfire where all the other couples danced and moved so that we faced each other. He looked slightly out of place amongst the throng of merry people with the way his shoulders bunched which had me stiffling the laugh that wanted to escape at how adorable he was. I held my left hand out towards him that he slowly took in his right as I placed my right hand in his chest after I placed his left around my waist. I then started to move to guide La-chan's steps. His tenseness was apparent both under my hands and the way he moved his feet. Oh boy. He needs some help.

"La-chan," I spoke up. "Look at me."

Slowly his gaze crawled up from our feet until his ash blue eyes met my yellow.

"Keep looking at my eyes and you'll be fine."

At first he looked unsure but kept his eyes trained on mine, and before he knew it, we were both spinning along with the other villagers.

"See La-chan," I smiled up at him. "We're dancing. I knew you could do it."

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled with a small smile graced his lips. Together we skipped and pranced around the others with La-chan occasionally spinning me around him then picking me up above the ground. We went on for hours dancing with the occasional drink here and there until it was well past the middle of the night. Unfortunately for me, I seemed to have drunk a little bit more than I could handle because I could feel the lightheadedness take hold and the warmth that blossomed on my cheeks.

"Tha' was so much fun," I giggled in a slur while I leaned against La-chan for support.

"It was," he agreed with an amused smirk. "Can you stand by yourself?"

"'F course I can," I snorted confidently, pushing off from La-chan to stand on my own for a few seconds before my legs wobbled.

"Maybe not."

He rolled his eyes at my answer as he swept me up into his arms to carry me back to our room. While he walked, my hands wandered up towards his hair that looked so spiky. To my surprise, it was so silky and soft.

"Hey, La-chan, what kind of shampoo do you use?" I asked him as I ruffled his hair a bit and scraped my nails against his scalp lightly. I felt him shiver slightly under my touch that had me giggling. I found it so weird that he acted somewhat docile towards me while he was standoffish to the rest of the guild. Even the Raijinshū were barely tolerable because they were so devoted to him.

"I don't know Half-Pint," he sighed on our way in through our bedroom door. "I don't pay attention."

It was when he was laying me down on the bed that I thought of another question.

"Hey, La-chan."

"Yes, Half-Pint?"

"Why do you treat me differently than the others of the guild?"

"Because you're my Hordemate," he answered easily while he dug around in my bag to pull out one of his shirts for my nightgown.

"I know that silly," I giggled, gladly accepting the garment then proceeded to undress right in front of him. La-chan only raised an eyebrow at me when I slid off my dress then proceeded to unhook my bra. At this La-chan diverted his eyes until I was dressed in the shirt.

"I meant why do you treat the guild like they are ants beneath your boots while I'm treated like an equal?"

"Because you are," he told me, taking my dirty clothes from the bed and setting them next to my bag. "You keep our reputation above the trash while the others drag us through the mud with how much destruction they cause during a mission."

I couldn't help staring into his eyes and believing that he wasn't telling the whole truth in a moment of sobriety.

"What else is there Laxus?"

We both stared at each other in silence for minutes until La-chan couldn't take my staring anymore.

"It's because they're so weak!" he exploded that had my hairs rising at his shouting. "Why should the Fairy Tail name be dragged through the dirt when there is me and you at the top?!"

My brows furrowed in shock and confusion at his words. Did he really view them like that?

"What about Mira, Erza, and the Raijinshū?"

"The She-Devil and Titania were good, but they got dragged down with the others. As for the Raijinshū, they are tolerable because they know who should really be on top."

"La-chan, we're all a family," I frowned while moving closer to him on the bed so that I could cradle his face in my hands. "Everyone in Fairy Tail is family."

He chose to keep quiet at my comment while his hands came up to wrap around my wrists.

"We should get some sleep," he suggested before kissing each of my palms. "We've got a long way back to Magnolia."

I leaned forward to press a kiss to his cheek then moved around on the bed until I was wrapped up in La-chan's arms.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Regina in Dracones o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **There we have it, my lovelies. As you can see, Laxus is still in his holier than thou attitude with the exception of Theia. Besides the jealous Natsu seen from the previous chapters, we also get a possessive Natsu. What do you guys think about this? We also get to see the tension between Laxus and Theia. I would love to hear some feedback from Theia's realtionships with her Hordemates. As always, of you have any questions, comments, or concerns feel free to leave a review or shoot me a pm. Remember, reviews are magic!**

 **-White Wolf**


	5. Ch 4: Quattuor

**Regina in Dracones Ch. 4: Q** **uattuor**

 **Well hello lovelies! I finally got that chapter finished. Ahh, it feels good to be able to put out a chapter so close to the others. It also warms my heart to see that I already have two reviews for the story even though I only put it up yesterday. I'm steadily getting through all of the lead up to the actual series events, so please be patient with me. I'm trying to make sure that the things I want to happen will fit nicely with future events. Anywho, let's get on with the much anticipated magic!**

 **LunaWolfSunTigeress15: Thank you so much for the support. ^.^ I was worried that having Theia be a dragon while having the romantic interests of the male slayers would be too much, but I'm glad that you think that the story is good. I hope to hear more from you in the future.**

 **Helena R. Potter: Well hello lovely. I don't think I've seen your name in the reviews before. I thank you for the strong support. I can't wait to hear more from you in the future!**

 **Now that that is out of the way, let's move on to the quote!**

 **"** **A little fun keeps you young;**

 **A little laughter keeps you bright."**

 **-A Little Fun Keeps You Young by Meggie Gultiano**

 **Alright, let's get on with the story!**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o Regina in Dracones o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The next morning, I woke to the warm and secure feeling of being in strong, muscular arms. The scent of thunderstorms and rain was enough to let me know that La-chan still had me in his arms. I relished the feeling of being in his arms for a few moments longer before I slipped from the bed to pad over to my bag of clothes to grab out a new outfit. La-chan was still asleep so I had no shame in stripping naked to hop in a quick bath. A sigh left my lips when I felt the dirt from yesterday flow off of my skin leaving me feeling refreshed. I had just towel dried my body and started on my hair when I heard the door to the bathroom open. My hands all but froze in their actions while I spun to face the door.

"Hey Half-Pint, are you-," La-chan began only to cut himself when his eyes met my form. He too froze in the doorway for a few moments before a smirk appeared on his lips. I could just imagine the comments he wanted to make when he opened his mouth so I picked up whatever was closest to me and chucked it at his head.

"Get out!"

"I don't see why you're so shy," he commented as he caught what turned out to be a cup. "You've got a nice body that you weren't afraid to show last night."

"Shut up and get out!" I shouted while closing my eyes and using the wind to push him out if the bathroom and shut the door. An exasperated sigh left me at what had just happened. La-chan was such a jerk sometimes. I brushed it off after a few seconds then dressed in a sakura pink qipao whose slits went all the way up to my upper thigh with a sleeve that only covered my shoulders and left my arms bare. On my legs went white thigh high socks that ended right under my silver outlined white guild mark and silver ankle boots. As for my hair, I left some free in the front to frame my face while I parted the rest and put my hair into twin buns that resembled roses. Once I was satisfied with my look, I walked out of the bathroom to pack up my bag for the trip back home.

"It's about time," La-chan grumbled when I emerged from the bathroom, jumping up to enter. I rolled my eyes while I stuffed my dirty clothes in a separate bag before I put them in my bag along with my clean ones. I had just slid my backpack on when La-chan back out wearing a new sleeveless shirt and crisp slacks.

"Looking sharp as always La-chan," I commented with a smirk.

"Damn straight," he chuckled. I rolled my eyes at his reaction as I reached for a key from my key ring.

"Open! Gate of the Chameleon, Aya!"

In the usual puff of yellow smoke, Aya appeared.

"You called Mistress?"

"Yes, I want you to go to Oak Town and find Kurogane. Tell him to meet me between Mt. Hakobe and Worth Woodsea in five days time. He'll know where to meet."

"As you wish Mistress."

"Who is this Kurogane?" La-chan voiced when Aya was gone.

"Jealousy is not becoming of you La-chan," I teased good-naturedly before I became a bit more serious. "He is a childhood friend."

"How old is he?"

"Twenty-one."

"Is he a dragon slayer?"

"Geez, La-chan," I huffed in slight exasperation. "What is with the twenty questions?"

"Is he a dragon slayer?" he repeated firmly.

"Yes, he is a dragon slayer."

"What are you thinking being alone with him?"

"Oh my god. Please don't finish that sentence with 'Because he will mate you'. La-chan, he is a dear friend who will not do anything unless I want it."

He made to open his mouth again but I cut him off.

"No, La-chan. No more. I just want to get home."

I could feel through our bond that he was slightly irritated at my dismissal of the subject, but I also felt that he was sorry he brought it up. The irritation greatly outnumbered how sorry he was. A sigh escaped meat his behavior that I let take my exasperation towards him with it.

"Come on La-chan. I'll race you back."

"You're on," he grinned, happy to get past the previous conversation. He slung his own bag onto his back and hastened to follow me out of the inn. Our excitement over our race was palpable in the air around us. We waited until we reached the village gate to shift into a running stance.

"First one to touch the guild doors wins," I told him.

"Winner gets a prize?"

"Of course. Ready, Set, Go!"

All at once we vanished in a flash of lightning that may or may not have ripped up some grass and dirt. We both lightning traveled through the clouds, playfully pushing each other to get ahead. What should have taken us a few days of traveling by foot, we reached Magnolia within an hour or two. A large crack of thunder was all the warning people got before the both of us touched down at the outskirts of town. All I gave La-chan was a smirk before I raced off from the touchdown point. I could faintly hear a growl from behind me as La-chan picked up the pace. It was just too easy to mess with him, I laughed in my head. Pretty soon he had caught up so that we were neck to neck on our race through the town. When we reached the center of the town, we were given obstacles in the form of civilians. I simply jumped over the groups of people which got me closer to the guild doors more quickly. On the last stretch, La-chan and I just booked it with the doors being the only goal in our eyes. My heart hammered away in my chest in excitement because I was so close to winning. To my pleasure, I touched the guild doors just seconds before I felt La-chan touch the doors then cage me from behind.

"I win La-chan," I smiled while I turned around to face him. He sighed and lowered his head against the doors.

"What's your price?" he asked, dread clear in his voice.

"I want you to lay your head on my lap while I sing to you."

His whole body froze in shock before his eyes snapped down to meet mine.

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"I'm not doing this where everyone can see."

"I know La-chan," I assured him, reaching up to place a kiss on his forehead. I could his slight blush under my lips that had me smiling softly. I loved it when La-chan is like this. I feel like this is how La-chan truly is versus how his father taught him to behave.

"Let's go in, shall we?"

He then stood back up to his full height so that he was no longer caging me in.

"I'll be waiting in our space," he told me before he ventured into the guild. When I followed behind him, I could see that he made a beeline for the stairs to the second floor. I shook my head to myself as I watched him climb the stairs. If only he would be honest about his feelings rather than try to act like he didn't have any. He may not say it, but he loved it when I ran my hands through his hair and sang to him while he lay his head on my lap.

"Theia!" Na-chan exclaimed when he caught sight of me. I barely had any warning when he rushed forward and scooped me up into the air.

"Calm down Na-chan," I laughed while he spun us in circles. "I wasn't gone that long."

He reluctantly sat me back down on my feet so that he could drag me over to where Lucy and Happy sat.

"Wait, Na-chan, I have something to take care of first," I protested while I pulled back from his hold.

"How long will that take?" he groaned as he thankfully stopped pulling me.

"It shouldn't take that long," I said.

"Alright," he sulked. "I'll be right here when you're done."

My face softened with my smile as I stood slightly on my tiptoes to peck a kiss to his jaw. I then turned to make my way up to the second floor where La-chan was waiting for me. Just as I expected, on the inside La-chan was excited about my so called "prize" while on the outside he looked indifferent. Without a word I walked over to sit next to him on the couch so that he could move around and lay his head on my lap. A low, almost inaudible sigh left him as he relaxed fully against me. I couldn't help the small smile I got at the sight while my hand moved to run my fingers through his blond hair. I began to hum different songs under my breath as I went through all of the songs that I knew to find the one I wanted to sing. When I finally settled on one song, I hummed the beginning then softly sang the lyrics.

"There's a hero  
If you look inside your heart."

I could feel La-chan's slight stiffening at the song lyrics, yet he relaxed almost instantly when he moved about so that his face was facing my stomach. Just being able to take in my scent was enough for his body to relax yet I could feel his mind firing away.

"You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you are  
There's an answer  
If you reach into your soul  
And the sorrow that you know  
Will melt away."

This particular song was one I sung for him whenever he was feeling down or if he was wallowing in the mindset that Ivan had forced on him. I hoped that my words would help him get past this mindset, but it seemed that Ivan had a larger hook in him than I had thought. Thankfully he hadn't tried to hurt any of our guildmates yet, but I feel like he was at a teetering point right now. I really didn't want him to go down the same path his father led. La-chan was too good of a person to have that happen to him like his father.

"And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive."

As I continued to run my hands through his hair while scratching my nails lightly against his scalp, I could feel him start to fall asleep. It was when he was in that half awake, half asleep state that he spoke up.

"Hey Theia."

"Yes, La-chan?" I asked him quietly so that I wouldn't mess with the peaceful atmosphere.

"Do you promise to stay by my side forever?"

My heart gave a little pang of sadness at his question, but I was quick to stuff it down.

"I can't promise you that La-chan. You know I hate making promises I can't make, but I will try my best to be there for you always. No matter if I'm there in body or in spirit, I will never abandon you."

For good measure I leaned down to press a kiss to his temple that had him slipping into dreamland.I stayed in the same spot for a few more moments before I carefully maneuvered La-chan so that I could get up. Na-chan was probably being really moody right now cause I'm not down there.

* * *

When I reached the downstairs of the guild, I went directly to the table that Happy, Lucy, and Na-chan were sitting after making a detour to order a raspberry cheesecake milkshake.

"Theia," Lucy greeted me warmly when I sat down at the table. "How was your mission."

"It went well," I smiled over to her. "We managed to save all of the children from the demon and the village is safe again."

"D-Demon," Lucy stuttered in shock.

"Yes, on of Zeref's weaker demons."

Everyone at the table, and those who were close enough to hear what I said, all froze. Lucy was in full shock, Na-chan was slowly slipping into the single minded worry he tended to get into, and Happy was mixture of the two.

"Are you alright Theia?" Na-chan's rare, deep voice questioned as little fires blazed in his dark eyes.

"I'm fine Na-chan." I assured him with a smile. My response seemed to go right over his head because he forced himself over the table to sniff me.

"Na-chan!"

At first his nose wrinkled in distaste when he caught La-chan's scent, but he pushed past that scent by almost burrowing his head into my chest to get past it. I sighed in resignation knowing that he wasn't going to move if he didn't want to in this state. Roughly five minutes passed of this as he closely analyzed my scent until he was satisfied that I wasn't injured.

"I can take care of myself Na-chan," I told him once he had gone back into his seat.

"I know you can," he answered with a huff. "But I can't help but worry."

I rolled my eyes in exasperation at his words.

"Hey Theia, "Happy piped up. "Do you want to go on a job with us?"

"Sorry Happy," I winced slightly at the question. "I'm leaving tomorrow to visit some friends."

"Again?" Na-chan whined in disbelief.

"Yes, again. I visit them every month."

Na-chan grumbled under his breath at the news while Lucy looked curious.

"Who are your friends?"

"They're Hordemates from when I was young. I have Ga-chan who lives close to Worth Woodsea, then I have Su-chan and Rai-chan from a guild to the West."

"Are they dragon slayers too?"

"Yes. Ga-chan in an Iron Dragon Slayer while the twins are a White Dragon Slayer and a Shadow Dragon Slayer."

"How old are they?"

"Ga-chan is twenty-one and the twins are twelve."

"Why is Natsu acting like that?" Lucy voiced when Na-chan slumped in his seat so that his chin rested on the table.

"He doesn't like to share me with the other slayers."

"He's a child," Lucy deadpanned. Even though I agreed with her, if only slightly, I kept it to myself.

"Say Lucy, how do you like your new apartment?"

"I love it," she gushed happily. "You picked out the perfect place. It has everything I need."

"That's great Lucy," I smiled warmly. "I'm glad you like it."

"I'm bored," Na-chan sighed as he moved to slump against me.

"What do you want me to do about it?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Fight me."

"What do you think Lu?" I directed towards the blonde. "Do you want to come watch?"

"Sure. I've never actually seen you fight before and I'm curious."

"Great!" Na-chan cheered happily, pulling me up from my seat. "C'mon Theia!"

"All right, all right," I chuckled while letting him pull me towards the guild doors. He kept pulling me behind him until we reached the training grounds to the back of the guild towards the woods.

"What magic do you want to see Lu?" I directed to the young Celestial Spirit mage.

"I want to see your natural magic."

"Alright," I grinned as I moved to face Na-chan from across the field. "Fire dragon versus celestial dragon. Let's go Na-chan."

"Right."

Instantaneously our hands erupted into flames and silver starlight as we squared off against each other. Both of our legs tensed before we lunged for each other. Na-chan swung a left hook that I ducked under only to retaliate with a jab towards his side. He dodged out of the way and I took that time to attack with a kick. A laugh escaped him at my attack when he dodged it which coaxed a laugh from me. To Lucy, our resident newbie, we probably looked like loons laughing like this while we both traded hit for hit that we both dodged easily.

"Hey Theia, you wanna step it up?" Na-chan questioned with his usual large grin.

"Hell yeah."

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

I smirked as I launched up into the air via my wings to dodge his attack.

"Too slow Na-chan!"

"Fire Dragon's-,"

"Celestial Dragon's-,"

"Roar!"

Both of our attacks met in the middle that raged havok over the training field. While Na-chan's vision was obscured by the dust kicked up boy our attacks, I dove for him so that the power of my roar increased. Just as he let go of his roar, I stopped my attack and prepared another.

"Celestial Dragon's Wing Attack!"

Stars rained down from my wings that had Na-chan jumping out of the way. He then pushed up off of the ground by his fire.

"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"

As his flaming body came for me, I leaned to the side at the last moment to grab Na-chan's wrist and ankle to throw him back to the ground. I closely followed behind him so that when his back hit the ground, I was straddling his stomach.

"I win again Na-chan," I teased, leaning down so that our faces were close. "Looks like it's thirty-three wins for me and zero for you."

"I'll beat you one day Theia," he beamed back up at my smirk.

"I like the fire you have Na-chan," I told him as I pulled him to his feet.

"That was amazing Theia!" Lucy gushed once the spar was over.

"Thanks Lu," I said while I used some time magic I had picked up to reverse the damage Na-chan and I had caused.

"I'm glad you like the show."

Lucy was going to say something else, but she was cut off by me being lifted into the air and placed on someone's shoulder.

"Na-chan!" I protested at once.

"I wanna go home and eat dinner," he told me nonchalantly as he continued on his path back through the guild.

"I'll catch you later Lu," I called back to the blonde who was watching the interaction in disbelief. I carefully pulled my wings into my back and resigned myself to being carried over Na-chan's shoulder. At least for now.

"What do you want to eat for dinner?" I asked him while I moved one arm to put a fist under my chin while the other arm simply hung down.

"Let's eat steak."

"I want fish," Happy chimed in from my left.

"Alright. What else?"

"All I care about is the steak," Na-chan told me. "You can choose the rest."

Of course that would be his answer.

"Okay, but you'll have to clean up a bit before dinner."

He sighed yet kept quiet because he knew I would force him to do it if he didn't. Hmm, maybe I could do some mashed potatoes and broccoli for dinner tonight. For Happy...as long as I have two or three fish grilled for him along with some fruit and rice. Maybe I could add in a small bowl of soup for him. At some time during my musings, Na-chan had set me back on my feet so that I was walking beside him. I rolled my eyes at his earlier actions while I hugged the arm that was closest to me to my side.

"Hey Theia."

"Yes, Na-chan?"

"We're kind of like a married couple."

"Eh?!" I exclaimed in shock then winced when I felt him recoil slightly at my loud voice.

"Sorry."

After that little shock, my mind went back to what he had said. Did I hear him right?! Did he just say we look like a married couple?!

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, the wife always makes the meals and asks the husband what he wants. We also live together."

I couldn't help but sigh with a smile at his simple answer.

"Na-chan, close friends can also do this without being married," I pointed out. Though to a stranger, we probably did look like we were married to each other. Na-chan seems to have disregarded my comment, happy to live in the 'married' explanation he gave which put us in a comfortable silence the rest of the way home.

"Both of you make sure to clean up the house a bit before dinner," I reminded the two boys as I ventured to the kitchen.

"Okay," Na-chan answered right before he disappeared past his bedroom door. I swear, when it came to things like this, I was more like a mother than a wife. Shaking my head slightly, I made my way into the kitchen to work on dinner. I quickly washed my hands then tied on a frilly white apron and a white bandana I tied around my head. I could hear Na-chan bustling about upstairs that brought a smile to my face. For the next twenty or so minutes I bustled about the kitchen making dinner that slowly drew Na-chan and Happy down from their rooms.

"It smells great!" Na-chan congratulated me when he came in through the door.

"Thanks Na-chan. Did the both of you wash your hands?"

"Aye," they both chirped that had me shaking my head. They wasted no time in digging into their dinner enthusiastically. A small smile grew on my lips as I watched them eat. The two may be idiots bt I wouldn't trade them for all the Jewel in the world. Before long, they both sat back in their chairs patting their stomachs.

"You always make the best food," Na-chan sighed in contentment.

"Even better than Mira?"

"Way better than Mira."

"Thank you Na-chan," I laughed at his enthusiasm. I made to pick up my dishes and take them to the sink, but Na-chan stopped me.

"I got it," he assured me. "I can't cook, but I can do the dishes."

"Wow Na-chan," I chuckled at his behavior. "What brought on this bout of maturity?"

"I can be mature when I want to be," he pouted cutely.

I patted his cheek with a kiss to his other cheek then padded over to the doorway.

"Thanks again Na-chan."

Since Na-chan was working on dishes, I should take the time to do the laundry. I was going to be gone for a few days so it was best to get some wash done before I left. It didn't take that long to gather all of the dirty laundry from everyone's room and take them to the laundry room. To make the laundry go faster, I put all of the clothes together then separated them once they were all clean and dry. I made sure to place Na-chan's clothes on his dresser in his room while I carried mine into my room so that I could unpack then repack my backpack.

"I hate it when you leave so much," Na-chan commented from my doorway as I just finished closing my bag.

"I'll only be gone for a few days," I told him, placing my bag by my dresser.

"Do you promise?"

"You know how I feel about promises," I reminded him with a sigh. "But I will try my hardest to get back home as quick as I can."

As soon as I finished my last word, Na-chan's arms came and wrapped around my waist from behind and nestled his nose into my shoulder. I in turn put my arms over his and leaned my head back into his chest.

"If you're not back in a week, I'm coming to find you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Na-chn."

For the next few moments, Na-chan swayed us from side to side while he took in my scent.

"Hey Theia."

"Yes, Na-chan?"

"Can we sleep in the same bed tonight?"

I stiffened for only a second before I relaxed again. This is Na-chan. He wouldn't do anything like La-chan would. Hell, Ga-chan wouldn't even do anything.

"Sure. Just let me hop in the shower."

He gave me a little squeeze before he let me go so that I could grab a clean pair of panties and a simple pink spaghetti strapped nightie that stopped at my mid thigh. I was quick to hop in the shower and flash through a shower and touching up shaving. If I didn't keep up with my shaving regimen, I can feel the hair grow back and it was gross. I also gave my hair a good wash so that when I came out of the shower into the steamy bathroom, I felt squeaky clean. I didn't need a towel to dry off so I simply used my fire dragon warmth to dry my skin and hair then dressed in my pajamas. When I came back out, I saw that Na-chan was already in the bed with the covers over him.

"Already made yourself comfortable I see," I commented as I padded over to the bed.

"You were taking so long," he complained.

"I have girl things I need to do in the shower," I told him, climbing into the bed with him.

"What kind of girl things?" he asked me.

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Is it really that bad?"

"No, I just wanted to mess with you. Unlike guys, girls like to shave and get rid of their body hair. I also have a lot of hair so I took some time washing it."

"Lemme smell," he insisted, pulling me close so that he could bury his hose in my hair.

"Really Na-chan?"

All I could hear was his sniffing as he took in my scent which was followed closely by a satisfied sigh.

"Now you smell like you again."

I groaned into his chest at his answer as I snuggled close.

"Goodnight Na-chan."

"Night Theia."

Na-chan made sure to pull me all the way against his body before he could relax enough to fall asleep. This boy is ridiculous, I thought to myself before I too succumbed to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I was woken up by the faint sunlight that was making its way through my bedroom window. I let out a deep breath the turned into a yawn as I stretched myself out that had Na-chan's arms tightening slightly as he too woke up.

"Good morning Na-chan," I sighed, nuzzling my head under his chin.

"Morning Theia," he yawned over my head with his chin resting on top of my head.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"I don't wanna get out of bed," he groaned.

That was enough to make me roll my eyes.

"We have to get out of bed Na-chan. As soon as we finish breakfast, I have to head out."

"No," he whined as he buried his nose into my shoulder.

"No matter how much you protest, I still need to leave," I told him. He gave another groan, but in the end let me up from the bed. I gave a kiss to his cheek as I climbed out of bed then padded over to my dresser.

"Don't look Na-chan."

I made sure he had his face buried in my blankets before I let my nightgown slide off me so that I could dress in a pink cotton dress that had a sweetheart neckline with spaghetti straps that were tied on top of my shoulders, thicker straps that hung in the middle of my upper arms, and a flowing hem down to mid thigh. My next target was my hair but when I went to brush it out , Na-chan pulled the brush from my hands.

"Let me," he insisted. I was surprised at first but let him take over the job without a fuss. The reason I was so surprised was that grooming was usually a task taken over by mates. However, I think that Ga-chan who was the only one who actually knew about this non-official rule.

"Hey Na-chan."

"Huh?"

"Do you know who usually does the grooming for another dragon?"

"Family, right?"

"Well, yeah, but it is also for mates."

His hands all but froze at my words. I could feel how shock, happy, and nervous he was about me letting him actually do this.

"Does...Does that mean that-,"

"No, Na-chan. I am not accepting anyone as my mate. I know that you probably didn't know about the mate grooming so I let it slide. Plus, I love it when someone else brushes my hair for me."

That was all the encouragement that he needed to pick up brushing my hair again. Na-chan tried to drag it on as long as he could, but soon I had to take my brush and style my hair into its usual two bun hairstyle that resembled roses. Once that was done I slipped my brush into my bag then hoisted it over my shoulder. I turned to face a grumpy Na-chan who was still shirtless with bedhead looking absolutely adorable.

"I'll be back within a week," I promised him with a sweet smile as I rose myself up a little to peck a kiss to his cheek. However, when Na-chan moved slightly to say something, my lips instead met his own. Both of our eyes widened at the situation, but Na-chan was quick to move his lips against my own. A noise of surprise escaped me before my own body sunk into Na-chan's kiss. I let myself enjoy it for a few minutes before I pulled back from him. He was a little out of breath with wide eyes while I tentatively placed my fingers on my lips. I would never have expected Na-chan to do something like this. I'm not even sure if I liked it or not. Unconsciously Na-chan licked his lips as he stared down at me.

"You taste sweet Theia," he commented in surprise.

"Thank you Na-chan," I said, this time pecking a kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you when I get back."

He made sure to pull me close for a quick goodbye with a light peck to my lips.

"Be safe," he beamed before he let me go. Just from the kiss we shared, I could feel how happy he was about it. Please don't let him think that we're mates. I might as well get this straightened out before I leave.

"Na-chan, you still realize that I'm not accepting anyone as a mate, right?"

"Yeah, I know."

I took in his blinding smile and easy attitude with some skeptical light, but I let it slide. As long as he knew. I gave him a quick squeeze before I set out for my visits.

* * *

 **My first destination was Crocus, next to which rested the smaller guild Sabertooth. Considering that my boys would only be able to accompany older mages on their jobs, I knew that I would find them inside the gild hall. Unlike Fairy Tail, when I opened the double doors, no loud shouting or random fights broke out amongst the mages. It almost made me homesick for my guild back home, but I pushed on to where I saw Su-chan and Rai-chan sitting by themselves in a booth.**

"Su-chan, Rai-chan," I greeted the both of them as I plopped down in a seat next to them.

"Thiea-sama/Ohime-sama!" both boys exclaimed in joy before they launched themselves at me.

"Ack!" I let out when I was tackled off the booth and onto the floor. They both nuzzled into my chest until they came upon Na-chan's scent. A growl of annoyance left them yet they stayed silent about it so that they could look up at me with bright smiles.

"Hey boys," I smiled at them, pushing myself up into a semi sitting position. "How have you two been?"

"We've been great!" Su-chan shouted happily while Rai-chan nodded enthusiastically. "We're working hard on perfecting our attacks and making p some unison raids."

"That's wonderful you two," I congratulated them. "I would love to help you with that, but why don't we all walk around the capital for today? We still have two days until I have to leave."

Their eyes all but lit up when I told them how long I would be staying and they seemed to start to vibrate with how excited they were.

"Is there anywhere in particular you two want to-,"

"Let's go look at the different booths," Rai-chan suggested softly.

"Yeah, this week is the capital's summer festival," Su-chan added.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," I agreed. "Do you two want to hold my hands?"

There was almost no hesitation for the both of them taking one of my hands in theirs so that they could pull me out from the guild hall and into the busy streets outside. People were going to and fro with excitement in the air as they looked over all of the stalls that were present.

"Why don't we try ring toss?" I suggested upon seeing the first game stall that caught my eye.

"Sure."

We all hastened over to the stall where candy and stuffed animals lined the back of the booth as prizes.

"How much for a toss?" I asked the person manning the booth.

"We have 100J for one toss, 200J for three , or 400J for five."

"I'll take the five please," I said as I handed over the jewel in exchange for the five rings. I handed two to both of the twins which left one of the rings with me.

"You two go first."

I hung back so that they could have their turn and instead let my eyes do a quick sweep of my surroundings. Besides the people going to different booths I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Except...for a young girl with green hair and eyes peeking out from between the backs of two booths. What in the world could she be doing? It looks like she's trying to hide from someone. I gave a glance back to my boys to see them taking the game seriously so I jogged over to where the girl hid to hopefully get some answers. As soon as the girl saw me coming, she ducked back into the space between the booths.

"No, it's alright," I assured the girl, crouching to be at her level. "I won't hurt you. What's your name?"

"Hi-Hisui," she told me with a small voice.

"Nice to meet you Hisui. My name is Thiea Baelfire. Where is your mother?"

She kept her eyes downcast and seemed to shrink back in on herself at the question. Okay, so no more asking about her mother.

"My friends and I are playing the ring toss game over there," I told her with a wave towards my boys who had just won two of the big stuffed animals from the back.

"Would you like to come join us?"

While she thought over my offer, I made sure to take in her scent carefully. Let's see...chrysanthemums, water, and is that the scent of nobility? This must be the princess. But then why is she not up in the castle? She nodded her head to agree with my suggestion as she came out from hiding. I held my hand out to her so that she could take my offered hand over to the boys.

"Thiea-sama!" Su-chan gushed, turning around to show me a stuffed white sabertooth tiger with blue eyes. "I won this for you."

Rai-chan did the same thing with a black sabertooth with red eyes.

"You two are stuffed animals," I chuckled as I took the offered stuffed animals. "Thank you you two."

I quickly put them in my requip space before I moved so that the boys could see Hisui who tried to hide behind me.

"Su-chan, Rai-chan, I'd like you to meet Hisui. Hisui, this is Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney."

"Hi," Su-chan greeted enthusiastically while his counterpart did the same in more hushed tones.

"Hello."

"Hisui, would you like to try this game?" I offered the tiny princess while holding out the extra ring to her. She hesitantly reached out to take it and I carefully moved her so that she was lined up with the bottles. She fixed her sights on one of the bottles before her before she let the ring fly. Instead of catching on one of the necks of the bottles, it bounced off of one and flew to the side of the booth. Her eyes filled with frustrated tears at her toss not making it so I quickly kneeled down before her.

"It's alright Hisui," I assured her. "You can't do everything perfectly the first time around. All that matters is that you tried."

"Here Hisui," Su-chan piped up from behind me. I turned slightly to see that he was holding a small stuffed cat out to her while Rai-chan did the same with a stuffed frog. Aww, aren't my boys little gentlemen? Hisui gratefully scooped up both of the stuffed animals and hugged them to her chest.

"Do you two mind if Hisui joins us until we can get her home?" I questioned the boys. They both shook their head with smiles.

"I wanna do the riddles next Thiea-nee-chan," Hisui spoke up while she tugged on my skirt a little.

"Okay."

Hisui clung to my leg while my boys each took one of my hands to the next stand where a person stood with a stack of index cards.

"Hello," they greeted us with a friendly smile. "Which little one will be participating?"

"She is," I said as I urged Hisui to step forward.

"Alright sweetie, here your first riddle. I'm tall when I'm young and I'm short when I'm old. What am I?"

There was a moment's pause before a light seemed to blink on in her eyes.

"A candle."

"Very good," the owner smiled, handing over a little bag of candy. "Next one. What has hands but can not clap?"

"A clock."

A look of shock crossed the owner's face as they handed over a recorder.

"Alright. Here is the last one. What starts with the letter "t", is filled with "tea" and ends in "t"?"

"A teapot."

"You've gotten them all correct. Your prize is an hours worth of time at the cat cafe."

I took the ticket for Hisui since she had her hands full with her prizes.

"What do you say Hisui?"

"Thank you," Hisui smiled up at the owner of the game. They simply nodded down to her with a smile before I led the group away.

"Hisui, do you want me to hold onto that for you?" I asked the small princess who was struggling to carry her gifts. All she could was nod as she tired to keep her things in her arms. I carefully reached over and took the stuffed animals and recorder so that all she had was her candy.

"Rai-chan, what do you want to do?" I directed towards the only one who hadn't chosen a booth yet.

"I want to go to the costume booth."

"Alright. That sounds like a great plan."

I gathered up the children in my care and guided us through the crowd of people filling the street. We carefully weaved our way through until we reached the booth that had racks upon racks of different costumes.

"What should I wear boys?"

"A princess," they both answered in unison that had me blinked in momentary shock before I gave a small smile.

"Let me guess. You two are going to be knights?"

They nodded enthusiastically before they vanished behind a changing screen. I gave a chuckle at their antics as I led Hisui with me to the racks of costumes.

"How about a fairy for you?" I offered, looking through the various choices.

"Can I have wings?" she gasped in excitement.

"Of course Hisui."

I pulled our outfits off of the racks and carried them over to an empty changing room. Hisui was the first one to get dressed in her costume so that I could help her with any ties that would give her any trouble.

"So Hisui, I've been meaning to ask you," I began while I helped her fasten her dress.

"What is it Theia-nee-chan?"

"Why did you leave the castle?"

Her whole body jumped in surprise at the question and her large green eyes looked at me a little spooked.

"Are you going to make me go back?"

"No, but I will have to take you back eventually. I'm sure your father is worried sick because you're gone. I doubt he let you leave without any guards."

She still looked sad so I raised her chin to look me in the eye.

"Don't worry Hisui. I won't take you back until we've eaten something together, ok?"

"Ok."

The finishing touches on her costume didn't take that long and for my costume, I let my requipping magic do its thing that put my hair into a messy braid. Hisui grabbed my hand tight in her little one and tired to pull me out of the dressing room. I followed behind and let her lead me out to where the boys were waiting for us.

"Aren't you some dashing looking knights?" I praised the two boys who puffed their chests out.

"You look beautiful Theia-sama," Su-chan beamed up at me.

"And you look cute Hisui," Rai-chan added towards the small fairy. Hisui let out a little giggle with a twirl.

"Would you kids like to take some pictures?" one of the people running the costume booth asked when they saw us all in costume.

"Sure," I agreed. "Let's get into place."

My two little knights came in the front to take "heroic" poses in front of me with "swords" drawn for my protection while I held my little fairy on my hip so that she could be seen in the picture. Several pictures were taken and I made sure to get enough copies so that everyone could have one copy of every single picture that was taken.

"Alright you three, let's go get some food," I said when I saw that it was mid day.

"Can we go to the cat cafe?" Hisui requested energetically.

"Of course we can Hōrai-chan," I winked as I sat her down. "But first we'll have to change back into our other clothes. Once we were back in our own clothes, I guided the group to a large cafe down the road to the right where large paintings of cats decorated the walls with the name 'Kitty Korner'.

"Hello," beamed on of the workers who stood by the door to greet us. "How long will you be staying?"

"We won a coupon for an hour's time," I explained while I handed over said ticket.

"Very well, if you will follow me."

The boys and I followed behind the worker while Hisui skipped by my side.

"What would you to eat?" I asked the small fairy who decided to sit on my lap.

"I want pancakes!" she exclaimed in excitement while she took in the sight of all of the cats that surrounded us.

I smiled and turned to my boys.

"What do you two want?"

"I want apple pie," Su-chan piped up.

"I want a chocolate banana parfait."

Alright, I said in my head. For their drinks, I should get them all milk teas. As for me, the strawberry cheesecake looks good with a cup of cappuchino. When a waiter came and took our order, I told them what I had in my head. I could tell that Hisui was itching to get down and play with the cats, so I set her on her feet and encouraged her to go play.

"Thank you for letting her come with us," I told the boys as I watched Hisui pet a few cats and wiggle some cats toys around that had them pouncing about.

"Who is she Ohime-sama?" Rai-chan voiced.

"Princess Hisui E. Fiore," I said in a low enough voice that only the twins could hear. Su-chan was going to make a huge ruckus so I quickly put my hand over his mouth.

"Shh," I breathed out. "We can't let anybody know. As soon as we finish eating, we'll be taking her back home."

They both nodded as they settled into my sides.

"Do we get you all to ourselves tomorrow?" Su-chan asked hopefully, his large blue eyes shining in the light.

"Of course Su-chan," I chuckled. "It will just be you, me, and Rai-chan. We'll even work on your magic if you want to."

"Yes," he let out in a hushed yell. I settled against my boys and was content watching little Hisui play.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

At the end of the hour, I could see that Hisui was beginning to tire so I scooped her up when our time was over.

"Are we taking her back home?" Su-chan asked from my right side.

"Yes. I'm pretty sure her father is missing her right now."

Rai-chan simply nodded his head in agreement as I led our little group through the city.

"How are we going to get in?" Rai-chan voiced halfway to the castle entrance.

"We'll just go through the shadows to the throne room," I said even though I didn't have much confidence in my actions.

"They could think that you kidnapped the princess," Su-chan pointed out. I winced slightly at the truth but held firm in getting the little one home.

"Do you two have a good hold on me?"

The only response I got was the tightening of their hands on my skirt to let me know that they had a good grip. I wasted no time in letting us melt into the shadows and transport us into the spacious throne room. As expected, the king was sitting in his throne while a guard conversed deeply with him.

"Your Majesty," I piped up to get their attention. Their heads immediately snapped up to look at me and their eyes dropped to my arms.

"Hisui!" the king exclaimed in shock and relief upon seeing his daughter unharmed. His dark eyes then hardened when they saw me.

"Guards! Seize her at once!"

"Wait Your Majesty!" I pleaded. "I only came to return Hisui to you. She wanted to experience the festival so I escorted her and made sure she had something to eat before coming back."

The king's hand flew up to stop the oncoming guards while he looked to me with narrowed eyes.

"Step inside this rune circle and tell me exactly what happened."

The boys followed me closely, not letting go of my skirt, as I stood in the center of the circle and recounted what exactly had happened. The runes glowed green throughout my whole testimony that seemed to please the king greatly.

"Thank you so much for looking out for my daughter," the king thanked me with small tears in his eyes. "I was beside myself worrying about her."

"No thanks necessary Your Majesty," I insisted with a gentle smile. "I was happy to help any lost children. With how bad the streets are right now, any little one would be scared."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No," I denied softly while I handed over Hisui to who I assumed to be Hisui's nanny. "I don't need anything."

"May I know your name then?"

"I'm Theia Baelfire from Fairy Tail," I announced proudly, moving my skirt slightly so that my guild mark was visible.

"I've heard much about your guild," he remarked offhandedly before he became warm again. "I thank you from the bottom of my heart Theia Baelfire."

"Theia-nee-chan," Hisui yawned against the shoulder of her caretaker.

"I have to go now," I told her softly. "But maybe when I come back to the capital I can play with you again."

"I'd like that," she sighed before she slipped back into sleep. I smoothed her hair back from her face a little then stepped back towards the entrance of the throne room.

"Have a wonderful rest of your day Your Majesty," I bowed to the king. He in turn bowed his head slightly to me as I left the room.

"What do you two want to do now?" I questioned my boys, taking their hands in mine again.

"Let's go to the haunted house," Su-chan suggested when he saw the large house to our right.

"Rai-chan, what do you think?"

I don't know whether Rai-chan actually wanted to go inside the haunted house or if he simply didn't want to look like a scaredy cat,but he nodded when I asked. I gave his hand a squeeze as I led all three of us over to the entrance of the house where a man dressed in a very dapper suit with slicked hair and an english moustache.

"Well hello mortals," his posh accent greeted that oozed like honey. "Are there only three for this tour?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Very well. That will be 900J for all three of you."

I handed over the jewel then made sure to hold my boys' hands in each of mine.

"Have a pleasant trip through our Horror Story," the man grinned like a maniac, extending his arm to invite us in through the entrance. Suspenseful music was the first thing that we heard upon entering the house that had the sounds of chains, screams, and ragged breathing as a constant background noise underneath that. There was also so many strong scents around us that it was hard trying to pinpoint where any one person was. Even the lighting was off because it gave false shadows so that it was hard trying to see what was real. It was safe to say that the tour was an assault on our senses. At first it was fine, but as soon as we neared a picture frame, a person in a black latex suit came flying out with their fingers tipped with black claws. Both Su-chan and Rai-chan jumped which had them tightening their grips on my hands a bit. I held in the laugh that wanted to escape as I watched them collect themselves.

"Th-That was pretty good," Su-chan stuttered just slightly while Rai-chan stayed quiet.

"Were you scared Ohime-sama," Rai-chan asked once the person went back in through the wall. I went to answer but Su-chan beat me to it.

"Don't worry Theia-sama! We'll protect you!"

I could feel my features soften at his words. I really do have some sweet boys.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The rest of the tour was much the same as the first scare with the boys clutching my hands like lifelines until we finally reached the end. I gave them both a chance to gather their wits before I led them to other games the festival had to offer, making sure to keep them away from the rides. Acquiring motion sickness is different for every dragon slayer, but I didn't want to take any chances. We went through a dart throwing game, a dunk pond game, and a cake walk before I had us stop somewhere to grab something to eat. We all filled our stomachs with seafood pancakes, grilled and fried chicken, noodles. turkey legs, and all kinds of in betweens that brightened my boys right up. By the time we had finished eating, it was starting to get dark so I got ready to take the boys home.

"Wait Miss!" someone exclaimed when I rose from my seat. I turned around to face a guy with wild, vivid red hair and green eyes standing by our table.

"What is it?"

"The dancing is going to pick up in a few minutes. Would you be my partner for a dance?"

"Do you boys mind?" I asked upon seeing them eye the man wearily.

"No," Su-chan drew out uncertainty while Rai-chan shook his head.

"I would love to."

He took my offered hand in his so that he could lead me out to the designated dance area. Just as I put my right hand on his shoulder and clasped my other hand in his, the beginning notes of a Viennese Waltz was playing over the speakers. We wasted no time dancing along to the music, gliding across the dance floor with some dips and lifts. When the song was over, I was going to go back to my boys, but I was pulled in for another dance. This time it was a samba. My dance partner was hesitant to show off their moves at first but when they saw that I could match their pace, our legs moved faster and faster until we were zipping about on the dancefloor, this time the dips being more dramatic while my partner took hold of one of my legs to wrap around their leg. From my boys, I could feel the jealous and hostile waves aimed towards my partner so I quickly excused myself and made my way back to them.

"You boys ready to go home?" I inquired with a very slight lift in my voice. All they did was nod stiffly to answer me. Oh geez. They're getting just like Na-chan towards all walked in silence back towards the house that wasn't even broken when we went through the front door.

"Do you two want to take a bath together like we used to?" I offered to try to get them out of their sour mood. That seemed to be the key because they brightened up almost instantly.

"Yes," they both replied at once with bright smiles.

"Then you both better go grab your pajamas and have them ready."

With a blink the two raced off towards their room, leaving me standing in the entrance of the house. I chuckled to myself as I made my way into the house to their shared bedroom. Once there I sat my bag down on their dresser and fished out a clean pair of underwear. Since the boys were the same as Wen-chan, I didn't think twice about being naked or mostly naked around them. It was only around Na-chan, Ga-chan, and La-chan that I started to get shy about exposing my body. That could just be because they were all close or past the male mating age and I wasn't ready to mate anybody, but I digress. When I had my panties in hand, I padded into the master bathroom where they boys were already stripping out of their clothes. I lay my clean underwear next to the boys' pajamas on a rack by the door then followed the boys in shedding my clothes. Unlike other bathrooms, this house had a separate thing where there was an area before the tub where you could scrub your skin clean, then you could go soak in the tub. The boys were quick to wash themselves and their backs before they came over to wash my back for me. Ah, nothing beats having someone wash your back for you, I thought as the boys scrubbed my back with a loofah that I had stashed here along with a selection of hygiene products that I left here for when I visited. I made sure to wash my hair too and put it up into a bun before I slipped into the warm bath water along with my boys.

"Ohime-sama," Rai-chan spoke up from the twins' position of laying back against me.

"What is it Rai-chan?"

"What kind of dances were you dancing with those men?"

"Hmm, the first dance was the Viennese Waltz and the Samba."

"I want to learn," Su-chan insisted firmly, turning about so that I could see the fire in his blue eyes.

"I want to learn too," Rai-chan added while he too turned to face me.

"Are you two sure?" I asked them. They both nodded vigorously to which I sighed at.

"All right. How about for tomorrow and some of the day after, I split the time teaching you two how to dance and how to harness your dragon slayer magic?"

Both Rai-chan and Su-chan seemed pleased with that idea and were so excited that it took them some time to fall asleep even if they were curled up to me like armadillos.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Regina in Dracones o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **There you have it lovelies, the next chapter of Regina in Dracones. Woo, when I was first writing this chapter, I had no idea that I was going to be putting in little Hisui into the story. However, after looking through it, I'm kinda glad that I did. We also get to see a little bit more of the twins before the timeskip. I don't know about you guys but those two are cute as hell and I'm the one writing the story. It seems that the chapter took us through a whole lot. If my thinking is correct, the next chapter should be getting into the Lullaby Arc when Erza comes back to the guild. I am going to have Theia back and join the group for that part of the story. I have even planned out where she is going to be for the other arcs, and I would love to hear from you dear lovelies on where you think Theia will be and what she will be doing during each story arc. As always, if you have any questions, comments, or concerns, feel free to leave a review or shoot me a pm. Remember, reviews are magic!**

 **-White Wolf**


	6. Ch 5: Quinque

**Regina in Dracones Ch. 5: Q** **uinque**

 **Hello lovelies! So sorry it took me so long to get this out to you but hopefully the content and length will make up for it. I am happy to see that I have some more reviews for this story. I have most of the timeline and plot mapped out for the rest of the story, but that does not mean that it might not change as I continue to write. If any of you have read the new chapter for _Ninja of the Stars_ , you'll know that I am going to be leaving the country soon for studying abroad in Japan. If you did not, I am telling you now. I am not leaving until the middle of August but I will be busy for some time before then working and getting my affairs in order to be able to leave for such a long period of time. Anyways, that is all the news that I have for you all but if you would like to ask me about it, feel free to shoot me a pm. Not that that is out of the way, let's get on to the magic.**

 **katlolhogg: Hello lovely. I am so happy that you like the story. I am always so worried when I post a new chapter that people won't like it. The stories I post on here are the first stories I have ever published and it is so relieving when I see the amount of positive feedback I get in the reviews.**

 **LunaWolfSunTigeress15: Hello again dear lovely. Here is the much awaited chapter and I hope you like it. I look forward to hearing more from you soon.**

 **pupstarstar: Hello lovely. It's nice to get some questions about what is going on with the story. It actually makes me think about what I am going to do later on in the story. I love having the question challenge my choices. I have actually had a question/suggestion helped me come up with a course of action for another story that I am working on on this site. As for your question, I am teetering between both aspects. I will, however, have a final decision by the Edolas Arc. That is all I can say for now.**

 **With the magic all in place, let's get on with the quote.**

 **Alright, now on with the story!**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o Regina in Dracones o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The next morning I woke with the chirping of the birds with the twins on either side of me, snoring softly with their arms wrapped around me. I relished the feeling of their warmth and the sound of their steady hearts and breathing. One of the best ways to wake up in the morning was to have someone next to you in your arms. I gave a soft yawn as I stretched out my arms and slowly removed myself from the bed. I'm sure the boys would love some breakfast when they woke up. I swiftly pulled on a t-shirt I actually bought instead of stealing from the other boys then ventured down to the kitchen to start breakfast. Hmm, let's see...pancakes sound good with some eggs, sausage, bacon, roasted red potatoes, toast, orange juice, and milk. As I went about cooking the food, I hummed to myself. That humming soon turned into me singing softly to myself.

"A guy what takes his time, I'll go for any time

I'm a fast movin' gal who likes them slow~,"

My hips then moved in time with the music in my mind as I plated up our breakfast.

"Got no use for fancy driving, wanna to see a guy arriving in low~

I'd be satisfied, electrified to know a guy what takes his time~

A hurry-up affair, I always give the air

Wouldn't give any rushing gent a smile~

I would go for any single who would condescend to linger awhile~

What a lullaby would be supplied to have a guy who takes his time~, ooh~

A guy what takes his time, I'd go for any time

A hasty job really spoils a master's touch~

I don't like a big commotion, I'm a demon for slow motion or such~

Why should I deny that I would die to know a guy who takes his time~

There isn't any fun in getting something done

If you're rushed when you have to make the grade~

I can spot an amateur, appreciate a connoisseur in trade~

Who would qualify, no alibi, to be the guy who takes his time~

Ooh~, ooh~."

(Guy What Takes His Time-Christina Aguilera)

Just as I set the plates on the table for the three of us, loud clapping came from the doorway that announced the twins' arrival.

"You have a wonderful voice Ohime-sama," Rai-chan commented, his visible red eye wide in awe.

"That was great Theia-sama!" Su-chan grinned happily.

"Thank you boys," I smiled. "But I think you two are just biased. If I had a horrible voice that made dogs bark, you would still say that I have a good voice."

The boys said nothing when they came into the kitchen because they knew that they would do exactly what I said. Once they were finished with their food, the twins hastened to place their dishes in the sink then rushed to their room so that they could get dressed. I couldn't help but shake my head at their antics as I washed all of the dishes from breakfast then put them all away in the cupboards and drawers. I too then ventured to their room so that I could dress too. Instead of focusing on fashion, I dressed in a simple outfit of black short shorts, a pink sports bra, and black flats. As for my hair, I put it up into its usual twin buns that resembled roses.

"Do you two have a backyard where we can practice?" I asked the twins once we were all dressed for sparring.

"Yeah," Su-chan answered while he took one of my hands.

"Follow us," Rai-chan added. I followed closely behind them through their backdoor to see a large clearing right before the edge of the forest. This is perfect. This will give us a lot of room to work with.

"Alright boys, who wants to go first?"

They both jumped up as they thrust their arms into the air to volunteer themselves.

"Hmm, why don't we try a guessing game to see who goes first. I'll think of a number from one to ten. Whoever is the closest will go first."

When I had the number firmly in my mind, I gave a nod to the both of them so that they could guess.

"Three," Rai-chan spoke up.

"Seven," Su-chan piped in.

"Su-chan is first. The number I was thinking of was six, the number of people I have in my Horde right now."

Su-chan was happy to step forward and stand in front of me.

"Take your stance."

He quickly sank into a fighting stance that with his feet spread his shoulder length apart.

"Good. Now take a deep breath...Yes, like that. Deep from the diaphragm."

Once he had a good supply of air in his lungs, I had him release his attack in a roar that launched a narrow beam towards the trees that took out the first few rows.

"Good job Su-chan," I praised him with a smile. "You are progressing smoothly. Rai-chan, you're next."

I had him go through the same steps as Su-chan before him to get the same results.

"You've been practicing," I practically beamed to the pair. "Now that I know your roars are progressing well, why don't we move onto other attacks for your elements and then we can work on Unison Raids?"

For Su-chan I taught him White Dragon's Claw, White Dragon's Holy Breath, and White Dragon's Holy Ray while I taught Rai-chan Shadow Dragon's Slash, Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang, and Shadow Dragon's Waxing Flash. I made sure that they had a firm grasp on the attack before I even thought about them performing a Unison Raid. The spell I had in mind was the Holy Shadow Dragon Fang Flash. I just had to make sure that their hearts, breathing, and magic were in sync.

"I want the both of you to stand together and clasp hands," I ordered without hesitation. "I need to see how well your magic and breathing work together."

They didn't question my orders and were more than ready to hold hands and close their eyes.

"I know you two entered my Horde at the exact same time. This Unison Raid should be a walk in the park for you two."

Now that I mentioned the connection, I could feel how their magic and breathing seamlessly mesh together until I could hardly tell the two apart with their magic.

"Perfect you two. Now repeat after me."

"Holy Shadow Dragon Fang Flash!" they shouted while bringing their clasped hands forward in a punch that shot a vortex of white dragon slayer magic and shadow dragon slayer magic. The execution could use a little more work as well as the power behind it, but I could see that they were off to a good start.

"Well done you two. Why don't we take a break for lunch and then we'll come back and work on learning to dance."

For our lunch, I made a simple creamy shrimp pasta that the boys absolutely loved. They ate about two plates of it before they became full while I ate a good three plates of it. However, instead of me doing dishes, both boys offered to do them for me. A girl could get used to this type of treatment. When the dishes were taken care of, the twins all but pulled me outside so that we could get started on the dance instruction. To better help me display the male part for the dances, I pulled one of my Celestial keys out of my requip space to call on them.

"Open! Gate of the Rooster, Tori!"

In a golden brown flash of light, the golden blond haired Celestial Spirit appeared.

"What can I help you with Theia?" he asked, his mouth free from his usual bronze face mask that resembled a bird's beak.

"I need you to help me teach these boys some ballroom dancing."

"Very well. Which one should we start with?"

"I was thinking the Cha Cha," I told him as I turned to the boys. "The dance we are about to do is called the Cha Cha. This is a lively and flirtatious dance that is full of energy. Both partners are to work together to match each movement into perfect alignment."

To demonstrate, the dance I placed my left hand into Tori's right so that he could snap me over to his other side then twirl me. When I stopped in front of him, I moved my hips in time with his while he had his hands around my waist. We even made sure to separate to show off our separate moves before we came back together to finish the dance with some extra flare of me being lifted up and swung around. Now feeling a little more energized, I turned to the boys with a wide smile.

"The next dance is called the Foxtrot. This is a smooth dance with long, flowing movements. This one would be easier to show than to describe."

This time we both moved side by side until I was spun a little before Tori put his wrists under my arms so that I could be held up as he spun us around. We even threw in some more separate dancing until I put my left hand on his shoulder with his right hand right under my shoulder blade while we clasped our free hands together to glide across the floor. Elegant long strides were purposeful and not wasted as we moved across the backyard. From the boys' side of our bond, I could feel their awe as we danced together.

"The next dance is the Mambo. This is one of the most sensual and emotional dance in the world conveyed through hip and arm movements along with facial expressions."

This time we made sure to keep our facial expressions fierce as our bodies moved in sharp yet graceful movements that were led by our hips and legs. Our arms were also used as part of the dance to help us go faster and to become one entity moving across the grass. However, when the boys saw how Tori was getting close and putting his hands on me, they grew a little angry. I sent them a wave of comfort through the bond to calm them down. Geez, they're just as bad as Na-chan and La-chan. That marked the end of that dance so I turned again to the boys.

"Alright you two, this is the last dance we're going to do is the Waltz. This is one of the more common dances that has to be the smoothest. The goal is to appear to glide across the floor."

This last dance started with Tori and I twirling around each other with my hand on his smooth cheek until he spun me and held my hands in a criss cross fashion over my waist before we glided forward then backward then spun so that we were held together only by clasped hands. I was brought round again until we were in the same position from the foxtrot and we floated across the ground with some little dips thrown in there until we came to a stop in front of the boys.

"Thank you Tori," I said to the taller spirit.

"Anytime," he returned with a small smile. "Call me if you need me again."

"Will do."

With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving me with the twins.

"Who wants to go first?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Both of the boys made admirable progress with the steps even though they had only seen the dances minutes before. We all practiced on through the rest of the day until dinner time. After dinner, we all had another bath together then settled in for the night. However, the twins tried to stay up past the point of them yawning up a storm because they knew that I was going to be leaving tomorrow morning. All I did was smile softly at their questions and sleepy comments as I ran my hands through their hair. I loved the peaceful, simple moments like this I shared with my Horde and I so wished that I could have all of them together in one place versus all over the country. The boys had just gotten to sleep when I let out a deep breath that caused the boys to move slightly and cling closer to me as if sensing the train of thought that I had. I ran my hands through their hair again as I let myself sink back into the peaceful bliss of sleep.

The next morning I made sure to make breakfast the next morning even though I had my traveling bag strapped to my back. As soon as the twins came into the kitchen and saw my bag, their faces fell in unhappiness of me leaving.

"It's alright you two," I assured them with a small smile. "I'll still visit every month. The only thing that could stop me would be death."

They stiffened at my words, but they were also somewhat relieved that I had such dedication to visiting them. I made sure to stay long enough to watch them eat then clean the breakfast dishes then put them away.

"I love you two," I told them as I pressed a kiss to both of their foreheads.

"We love you too Theia-sama/Ohime-sama."

I gave them one last hug before I slunk into the shadows of the room to travel to Ga-chan's and my meeting place. If I would have flown or used lightning travel, that would have given my location away. When I arrived at the edge of the clearing, I could see Ga-chan waiting against a tree.

"Ga-chan!" I exclaimed in joy at seeing my favorite Iron Dragon slayer, all but throwing myself at him.

"Hime-chan," he scowled at my actions as he nonetheless caught me against his chest.

"I missed you."

"Yeah, yeah, I missed you too," he sighed with a hand atop my head, most likely to keep me from looking up to see the slight blush he sported. I may not be able to see the reaction, but I could make an educated guess that was ninety eight percent correct judging by the feelings leaking through our bond.

"Did you eat before you came here?" I asked him to try to get past his embarrassment.

"Yeah," he replied just as his stomach gave a long, loud growl. All I could do was move my head about to give him a look that had him blushing.

"I'll take that as a no," I commented. "Why don't I go hunt us up some food and then we'll talk about what has happened since we last saw each other. How does an elk per person sound along with some iron for you for a snack?"

Ga-chan's eyes all but lit up at the mention of having some of my metal to eat for a snack. I chuckled at his reaction while I requipped into a a pair of dingy shorts and an old sports bra so that I wouldn't get my other clothes covered in blood.

"Alright Ga-chan. You ready?"

"Hell yeah I am," he grinned, cracking his knuckles in preparation for the hunt. I shared his wide grin as I too readied myself. My muscles tensed and released as my blood starting pumping through my veins that had my eyes changing from the human shaped pupil to the more dragon like pupils that had my eyes enhancing their sight. At the edge of the forest, we both crouched down slightly then sped off in search of our prey. I was still running at a human's pace, so I let my damper on my abilities ease up slightly so that I moved as quick as the wind through the trees. I also left Ga-chan on his own to hunt while I moved off on my own so that he wouldn't feel like I was watching him over his shoulder. Within seconds I had a large old bull in my sights that I tracked soundlessly through the foliage. I watched its movements closely, all the while hiding my presence, so that I could make the pounce easier. I found when the best possible moment would be to attack, then jumped forward to tackle the elk down and effectively sink my fangs into its neck which effectively snapped the bull's neck. When the elk was no longer moving, I raised my fangs up from the carcass and licked my lips and fangs clean with a pleased growl. Out of the corner of the little clearing I found, I could hear and smell Ga-chan make his way over to me. With my fangs still present, I bared them in a grin along with a wink. Ga-chan's eyes widened at the sight of me and his grip on his kill tightened just as I caught a whiff of his arousal amongst the breeze. I could feel my eyes become more constricted at the scent and a low growl began in my throat. What the hell is going on with me?! Why am I acting like this?! Wait, could this be because I started getting my heat? Did letting my instincts take over to hunt amplify how affected I can be to the male dragon's arousal? Was that why La-chan and I took it so far on our mission? That thought alone was enough for me to snap out of my instinct driven haze so that I was looking up at him with human sized pupils and dull human teeth.

"I take it your hunt went well," I voiced.

"Yeah," he let out in a single breath. He seemed to catch the way he was acting fore he shook his head and regained his usual grin.

"That was really something Hime-chan," he commented once he had regained himself.

"Thanks. Let's get back to our campsite and get these elk cooked up."

When we got back to our little clearing beside the waterfall and lake, I made one large fire pit lined up with stones along with a spit to cook the meat.

"How would you like your meat cooked?"

"Medium rare."

To speed up the cooking process, when I cut the carcass apart to put chunks of meat on the spit, I breathed my fire on the meat while I rotated the meat.

"We're gonna need some firewood for tonight. Would you be a dear and go chop some up?"

"Comin' right up."

While I cooked his food, I munched on mine bloody rare. I was a dragon so eating my food cooked wasn't really a necessity. By the time Ga-chan came back I had all but a few of his pieces of meat cooked to his preference with the last pieces on their last legs.

"Thanks Hime-chan."

He carefully stacked the wood in a pile next to the fire pit then settled down next to me then took his cooked meat. To appease his appetite for iron, I made a few screws on his plate as a side. He happily munched on the offering all the while devouring the meat I had cooked for him.

"What have you been up to Ga-chan?"

"I was upgraded to the Master's right hand man," he told me offhandedly. I wanted to congratulate him on his progress, but I held it back when I remembered that he was part of a Dark Guild.

"I'm proud of you," I opted for instead. "Now everyone in your guild can see what a strong and capable mage you are."

A pleased grin stretched over his face at my words and he didn't hesitate to sweep me up into his lap.

"Gihi, so you think I've become a good dragon slayer, hmm?"

"Of course," I smiled up at him, moving my hands up to cradle his face. "I knew you could do it. You're my Ga-chan after all."

All the teasing and flirtatious acts dropped as soon as the words left my mouth and Ga-chan's face lit up in a blush.

"What?" I questioned when I saw how red he had gotten. "It's true."

"It's the way you said it," he said, raising a hand to try in vain to hide his blushing cheeks.

"Men are so weird," I commented as I leaned my head against his shoulder after almost saying humans instead of men. Even though I had been living with humans for roughly seven years, some things that the humans did still confused me. As one would imagine, I also picked up some human mannerisms. Since his meal was finished, Ga-chan put his plate to the side and wrapped his arms around me and leaned his cheek against the top of my head.

"How have you been Hime-chan?"

"I've been good," I told him with a smile. "Just a few days ago, Na-chan dragged me all the way to Hargeon because he heard of a Salamander being spotted there. He thought it would have been his dragon-,"

"That makes no fuckin' sense," Ga-chan quipped.

"I know, but I had to humor him. Better I go with him then he leave a half destroyed city behind him. We also picked up a guild member while we were away. A beginner Celestial Mage. Just as we got back from that venture, La-chan pulled me off for another job."

"You should have rested," Ga-chan scolded lightly.

"Ga-chan, you forget that I'm the Queen of the Dragons. I'm not so fragile that not resting is going to weaken me."

"Still," he grumbled. I rolled my eyes at his answer and continued with my tale.

"Our job took us to a village who had had their children being kidnapped from the village, and the mayor wasn't taking kindly to our guild. We found out that one of Zeref's lesser demons was the cause-,"

"Hime-chan!"

"Calm down Ga-chan," I let out in a huff. "We took care of them pretty easily. Anyways, we defeated the demon and we found all of the children accounted for without harm. They were returned home shortly after that."

"I leave you alone for a month and you get yourself into all kinds of trouble," he complained.

"Oh hush," I laughed with a slight push against his chest. Ga-chan gave his own laugh as he gave me a squeeze around my middle.

"We should set up our tent for the night," I suggested. "We don't want to have to try to set it up when it gets dark."

He gave a noise of agreement, letting me up from his lap, then pulled his pack out that had his tent inside. We pulled the thick material that was magicked to blend in with its surroundings out and shook it out a bit. I had Ga-chan rig up the tent while I pulled pillows, pallets, and blankets from my requip space. Once the tent was up around our little area with the "doors" pulled back, I lay down the pallets I had that was as thick as a bed mattress then lay down about three layers of blanket, surrounded our little sleeping area with pillows along with our little pile of pillows for our heads, and one thick blanket to cover up with.

"Looks great Hime-chan," Ga-chan praised with a pleased grin.

"Hmm, I feel like we should just talk tonight," I said. "I have the whole day planned out tomorrow."

"Oh, do you?"

That's how, when the sun started going down, found the both of us in our pajamas and talking. Ga-chan was in his boxers while I was in a pair of panties and a thin nightie. At first we racked our brains for any other new things to share, then we just shared memories with each other.

"Do you remember when Metalicanna was trying to set us up as a potential mated pair," I voiced from my spot straddled on top over his hips with my breasts pressed against his chest. My hands were buried in Ga-chan's soft black hair while one of his hands had some fingers under the lining of panties from the bottom with his other hand buried in my hair. He slightly tensed underneath me but with a simple caress of his jaw, he relaxed again.

"Yeah," he answered with a breath leaving him that had my body sinking along with his chest.

"I lost count of how many times he tried to push us together. At least your dragon left us alone."

I couldn't help but giggle at his words. If only he knew that I was the dragon he was talking about.

"Were you more embarrassed because Metallicana kept pushing us together or that you weren't ready to think about a mate?"

"It was just," he began with his face starting to turn pink. "You were only ten and I was at the age when I was embarrassed that my crush would-,"

"You had a crush on me Ga-chan?" I lightly teased while looking into his red eyes.

"I, uh, kind of still do," he admitted with his face all but a cherry. "But I know that you're not looking for a mate until at least your twenties. I'm content to wait till then."

This was enough to bring tears to my eyes. He is so sweet. At the sight of my tears, his eyes widened and I could feel his panic both through the bond and smell it in his scent.

"Oi, Hime-chan, are you okay? What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

"You did nothing of the sort Ga-chan," I assured him while he wiped away my tears.

"I'm just so happy."

"Oh," he sighed in relief before a very light scowl. "Don't scare me like that Hime-chan."

"Sorry Ga-chan."

"We should get some sleep," he yawned when a wave of tiredness swept over him that I felt through our bond. I smiled into his chest as I let my head settle down underneath his chin. A rumble started in my chest at the feelings of warmth and security I had from Ga-chan's arms around me. He began his own little rumble/purr as one of his hands absentmindedly ran its fingers through my hair. We both used the others' presence to lull ourselves into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

The next morning I woke to the warm cocoon of Ga-chan's arms. A noise of contentment left me through the semi-darkness of my closed eyelids while my nose was buried in his chest that took in deep breaths of his musky and metallic scent. I didn't even try to get up from my spot laying on his chest and instead chose to snuggle deeper into his body heat. A sigh left Ga-chan which had his chest dipping down that brought me with it before he took in a big lungful of my scent through his nose.

"Good morning Ga-chan," I whispered as I lifted myself up slightly to look down into a face that was still relaxed due to sleep.

"It's too damn early to be up," he groaned, burying his head into my hair. I gave a little giggle at his antics while the muscles in his arms flexed around me.

"Still not a morning person," I teased him, my chin resting on my hand. All he did was grumble at my question which only served to answer it.

"Alright. I'll give you an hour more to sleep in, but after that you have to get up. I have a lot planned for today."

"Yeah, yeah."

I tried to get up from his chest to start my day, but he held firm by the hold he had around my waist.

"Ga-chan, let go. I'm going to go make breakfast."

"Stay."

That was all he said before he sunk back down into sleep. I gave a little exasperated sigh at his behavior yet I too settled back down on his chest with my head tucked right under his chin. His muscles all but turned into jelly underneath me that told me just how relaxed he was. I myself couldn't help but fully relax into Ga-chan's chest with my hands moving to bury themselves in his raven locks. A noise of contentment left Ga-chan at my nails scratching against his scalp. Instead of falling back asleep or even into a doze, I found myself playing with Ga-chan's hair. Out of all of my Horde mates, besides Wen-chan and Rai-chan, Ga-chan was the only one with long hair. I absolutely love long hair so anytime I had the opportunity, I played with their hair. I don't know why I love long hair so much, but I just do. It's been like that for as long as I can remember.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The hour had slowly passed us by, which meant it was time to get up.

"Ga-chan," I whispered in his ear that only made his muscles twitch slightly.

"Ga-chan," I tried again with a purr in my voice as I sat up to straddle his waist. This time I got him to groan while his hands came to rest on the outside of my upper thighs.

"Five more minutes," he tried to persuade me but I only shook my head.

"No, Ga-chan," I outed with a soft smack to his chest with both of my open palms.

"I already gave you an hour to sleep in. It's time to get up."

It seemed like he was content to stay like that so I gave a huff of impatience and rocked my body back a little so I could deliver a slightly stronger smack to his chest when I came back forward. His eyes flew open at the action and his hands moved to clamp down on my hips.

"Stop Hime-chan."

"Not until you get up," I argued, doing the slap again. It was during this second attempt that I felt the bulge against my butt. Oh, I realized with wide eyes. Was I turning Ga-chan on by just moving around? I knew that human males were ruled by their dicks for the most part, but I didn't think that Ga-chan was like this.

"If you do that again, I can't guarantee that I can hold myself back."

"Why is this affecting you?" I questioned as I shifted slightly. "Especially so early in the morning."

"You've never heard of morning wood?" Ga-chan voiced in a slightly embarrassed tone, not meeting my eyes.

"No, what is that?"

"You've at least heard what happens during mating, right?"

"Yes."

"And you know...men get-,"

"Yes, they get a hard on. I know."

"Well, when men first wake up...the blood rushes there."

"Yet it is as sensitive as arousal?"

I wanted very badly to test out my theory but I held back for Ga-chan's sake.

"I suppose I'll let you take care of your problem while I get breakfast ready."

After carefully easing myself from my spot on him. I slipped out of the tent and made sure the flaps were down. I'm sure he is embarrassed enough from me knowing what he had to do to get rid of his problem and he didn't need me being able to see him do it. I kept my mind on the task at hand gathering eggs and preparing some rabbit I had caught, but my hearing was just too good. The sound of Ga-chan's soft pants and the sound of his hand continuously pumping himself met my ears while the scent of his arousal seeped out from under the tent flaps. I crossed my legs to try to rid myself of the slight tingling I felt in my thighs and core at the sounds and scent. Within seconds his hand sped up that had him groaning softly as he neared his end. He even began muttering to himself.

"Fuck," he rasped out under his breath. Many other profanities slipped past his lips as he hand sped up even faster until he cried out softly.

"Theia!"

My eyes widened at his passionate cry. Did Ga-chan really love me past that of nakama and Horde mate? When La-chan said my name with passion in his voice, it came out filled with sensual energy. However, Ga-chan's cry just now was full of pure love and devotion. It almost brought tears to my eyes because I couldn't return the feelings he had for me. I couldn't choose one of my Horde as a possible mate while leaving the others to be sad seeing me with who I chose. I mulled that over in my head as I cooked breakfast, not even noticing Ga-chan leave the tent and join me by the fire. We must have sat in silence for a few moments before he flicked my forehead.

"Oi, what's wrong with ya Hime-chan?"

"Nothing Ga-chan," I smiled as I handed over a plate loaded with breakfast. "I was just thinking."

"Well don't hurt yourself."

I only rolled my eyes at his words as I munched on my eggs and rare rabbit. I should probably just forget about all of this and instead focus on spending time with Ga-chan. I only have one day and a night with him before I leave back for Magnolia.

"What did you have planned for today?" Ga-chan asked when he had finished his food.

"We're going swimming."

"That's it?" he questioned when I offered nothing else.

"It's not going to be an ordinary swimming experience," I grinned. "You'll just have to see."

With that I stood from my spot next to the fire and placed my plate on the table I had pulled from my requip space. Ga-chan, on the other hand, dived back into the tent to grab his swimming trunks. While he was in the tent, I requiped a two piece white bathing suit to replace my nightclothes. By the time he came back out, I was waiting by the edge of the treeline.

"Come on Ga-chan! You're so slow!"

"Shut yer trap Hime-chan. I'm commin'."

Once he was at the treeline, I raced to the edge of the lake that glistened like diamonds under the sunlight. I always loved being able to see the beautiful untouched waters sparkling in nature surrounded by trees. I could almost say that I was back about four hundred years ago. While I thought about the past, my body moved on autopilot to put my legs into the water.

"So how is this going to be different?" Ga-chan voiced, coming to stand next to me. A smirk grew on my lips when I felt my legs steadily exchange for the tail of a fish.

"You'll see~."

With that I slipped the rest of the way into the water and motioned for him to join me. He rolled his eyes yet he slipped down into the water along with me.

"Now what?"

"Come under the water with me and I'll tell you what to do from there."

He took in a big breath then ducked under the water while I made sure to keep a firm grip on his arm. When the both of us were completely under that water, I blew a bubble of air so that it covered Ga-chan's head which would allow him to breathe underwater.

"You can open your mouth now," I assured him. "You can breathe with the bubble."

"How can you breathe underwater?" he questioned when he realized that I didn't have a bubble around myself.

"There are some benefits of learning water dragon slayer magic," I smirked with a twinkle in my eye. It was then that I could see that he saw my tail because his eyes got wide before they settled back into a questioning look.

"I'm guessin' that the tail is part of the benefits?"

"You would be correct my dear Ga-chan."

"Alright. So what are we doing?"

"We're going to see all that the underwater world has to offer. Although, it won't be as beautiful as exploring the ocean."

Ga-chan said nothing as I reached over to take his hand in mine. I sent him a smile before I led him through the vast underwater network.

We explored the coral forests and various schools of fish that lived at the bottom of the lake the whole day with one break in the middle of the day to stop for lunch. Lucky for us we managed to find an underwater tunnel that connected to a much larger lake that had a small island in the middle. Lunch was there where I caught a few fish for the both of us and cooked the fish for the both of us. Normally I would prefer raw food, but I could never really enjoy the texture of raw fish. Lunch was eaten relatively slow and after eating, Ga-chan laid his head in my lap while I ran my fingers through his hair. A content sigh left him at the feeling and I made sure to scrape my nails against his scalp. This time a little groan left him that had him unconsciously leaning more into my touch. An easy smile grew on my lips at his reaction and I couldn't help but wish that we could do this more often than the occasional once a month meetings we had to settle for. We settled for an hour or more longer before I led him back through the underwater world and told him about the different types of marine life that we saw. At the end of the day, the both of us settled back down in the tent to sleep. At first Ga-chan wanted to keep some distance between us in case something should happen like this morning, but towards the middle of the night, he pulled me back on top of his chest. I could tell that he was half asleep when he pulled me close.

"Are you still awake Ga-chan?" I whispered.

"Yeah," he breathes in that had me rising with his chest. We lay there for a few minutes of silence just basking in each others presence. Ga-chan's thumbs rubbed circles in my back and hip while my fingers absentmindedly fiddled with his raven locks. We didn't talk anymore because we both knew that in the morning, I would have to head back to my guild while Ga-chan had to go back to Phantom Lord. Sometime after that we both slipped off to sleep, but we still had our arms tight around each other.

o0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning I rose earlier than Ga-chan, so I had a little bit more time admiring his sleeping face. However, I knew that as soon as Ga-chan woke up, we would have to part ways. So to make sure that he had some food in his stomach before he left, I slid from his hold and rounded up some breakfast of fish, venison, and some iron. By that time, I had already dressed and had my backpack packed and ready to go. About an hour or two after that, Ga-chan started to stir then emerged from our tent while scratching his head.

"Good morning Ga-chan," I greeted him with a large smile.

"Mornin' Hime-chan," he yawned.

"I have breakfast ready for you."

He took the offered plate and didn't hesitate to wolf down everything. Once he was finished eating, he disappeared back into the tent to get dressed then came back out with his own pack. We made quick work of taking down the tent then placing the tent and the bedding into my requip space so that we left no trace of ourselves except for the slight hint of a firepit.

"I'll see you next month," Ga-chan tried to smile even though I could feel how sad he was that we had to part ways through our bond.

"I'll see you," I promised him, throwing my arms around his shoulders and holding him tight. His arms were quick to wrap around me tightly and bury his nose into my hair. One of his arms came to hold me under my legs that raised me a bit above him so that my forehead rested against his. We didn't need to say anything to each other for us to know that we would miss the other. We also let each other have the few extra seconds to embrace before Ga-chan sat me back down on my feet. I pecked a kiss to his cheek before I flew up into the air back towards Magnolia. However, when I got halfway back, I used my lightning transportation to show up right outside the guild doors. When I walked in, I could see that Mira was explaining how the government worked with the individual guilds to Lucy. There was only a second of Na-chan's nose twitching before he turned on his heel and ran over to me.

"Theia!"

That paused Mira's impromptu lecture and the two women turned to face me. I happily wrapped Na-chan up with a hug then let him keep an arm around my waist as I made my way over to my fellow white haired guildmate.

"Welcome back Theia," Mira told me with a warm smile.

"Thanks Mira. It's good to be back home."

Mira than went back to her lecture that ended with Na-chan scaring Lucy with the talk of Dark Guilds.

"Na-chan," I warned him.

"What?" he voiced. "There's nothing to be scared of."

"It's how you did it Na-chan."

When Mira finished her lecture, Loke had wandered over and started flirting with Lucy.

"Hey Loke," I greeted the former Celestial Spirit.

"Hey Imotou-chan," he returned with a wink before he launched back into his flirting mode. How long is it gonna take before he notices her keys, I thought to myself only to have it answered when he almost hurled his body away from Lucy then ended up running away. Not long, I surmised.

"Hey, Theia," Happy spoke up from his spot flying next to me. "Do you want to go on a job with us?"

"We picked the job last time so it's Lucy's turn to pick," Na-chan told me.

"The last time they took me on a job was because I was a blonde," Lucy grumbled in distaste.

"I'm sure he chose you for a reason other than that," I assured her with a small smile. "He just didn't voice it at the time."

"Don't worry about picking a team just yet," Gray piped up from his seat across from Cana.

"Gray, your clothes."

"Shut up," Na-chan glared back at the ice make mage. Cue them butting heads.

"Did you just tell me to shut up?" Gray challenged.

"You're really annoying, you pervert."

"Sparrow head."

"Slippery bastard."

"Out of my sight!"

"You stink!"

"Are you kidding me?" I sighed in exasperation at how the two were fighting. Meanwhile, the other members of the guild simply laughed at the boys' antics.

"This is bad!" Loke exclaimed when he slammed the guild hall door open.

"Erza is back."

Almost everyone recoiled in shock and fear at the news. Really? She isn't that scary.

"Erza-san...The one Natsu mentioned before?"

"I guess you could say that she is Fairy Tail's second strongest mage at the moment," Mira commented offhandedly.

"Second strongest?" Lucy echoed. "Who's the strongest?"

"Theia."

Lucy's eyes widened at her answer then turned to look at me with awe. If only they knew the reason why Erza and I were so strong. I was a full blooded dragon while Erza was half dragon. She may not know it, but she couldn't change her scent. If I wasn't mistaken, she was the daughter of Irene and that asshole she married for political reasons. I was brought out of my musings when the silhouette of Erza entered the guild with what looked to be a giant horn on her shoulders.

"I'm back," she announced while placing the horn on the ground. "Is the Master here?"

"She's pretty," Lucy remarked in surprise. No doubt Na-chan and Happy were putting it into her head that Erza was like a demon.

"Welcome back," Mira greeted the crimson haired mage. "The Master is at the regular meeting."

The others asked about the decorated horn that she said used to belong to the monster she defeated. It turned out that the villagers decorated it for her as a souvenir.

"Does it disturb you?" she voiced towards Max.

"N-Not at all," he quickly supplied.

"Do you think she knows about the incident at Mt. Hakobe," someone asked that had Macao tensing. What the hell happened at Mt. Hakobe?

"All of you," he directed to the whole guild that had almost everyone coming to attention.

"I heard some rumors during my absence about the fact the Fairy Tail is still causing trouble. The Master may forgive you, but I won't."

"Cana, how dare you drink in such a shameful manner!"

"Vijeeter."

"Yes?!"

"If you're going to dance, do it outside. Wakaba, you're dropping ashes everywhere. Nabu, you're hesitating in front of the request board as usual? Pick a job!"

She certainly is strict.

"Macao!"

When he started at the mention of his name, all Erza did was sigh.

"Geez, you're all so troublesome. Well, except for Theia. Anyway, I won't say today."

"Is she the disciplinary committee?" Lucy whispered to Mira.

"That's Erza," Happy shrugged.

"Are Natsu and Gray here?" Erza asked only to turn to see them clasping hands with their arms around each others' necks.

"Y-Yo Erza," Gray said nervously. "As usual, we're getting along well."

"Aye," Na-chan agreed. I swear those two.

"I see, even the best friends fight from time to time. But I prefer to see you on good terms."

"We're not really best friends," Gray denied softly.

"Aye."

"I've never seen Natsu like that," Lucy told us in shock.

"That's because the idiot challenged Erza to a fight and she beat his ass," I supplied.

"Gray got it too when Erza saw him walking around half naked."

"Loke flirted with her and was also beaten," Cana threw in.

"Natsu, Gray, Theia," Erza threw in when she saw that I was standing beside them.

"I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?" I questioned.

"I heard something disturbing after I finished my job. Normally I'd ask for the Master's opinion, but we must act quickly so I decided myself. I want you three to help me. Will you join me?"

Everyone started to murmur at the prospect of Erza asking for help while I stepped forward.

"Of course," I answered at once.

"Good. We're leaving tomorrow, so be ready."

"This might be the strongest team in Fairy Tail," Mira remarked. I couldn't argue with her there. Having a dragon, a half dragon, a dragon slayer, and a make mage on the same team would definitely make an unstoppable team. Well, if you throw it Lucy, which I don't doubt Na-chan will, we'll have a descendant of Anna Heartfilia which will make her a strong Celestial Spirit mage given time.

"How did your meeting with your other Horde members go?" Erza asked me after the both of us had sat down at one of the tables.

"It went well," I smiled softly to which I could feel Na-chan's displeasure through our bond. I ignored the jab of jealousy to focus back on Erza.

"With Su-chan and Rai-chan, I thought them both how to dance. I asked one of my spirits to help teach them and they got so jealous. It was so cute.~"

"Aren't they only twelve?"

"Yes, and they are the cutest little things. They are determined to become my mates when they turn eighteen, but-,"

"What?!" Na-chan exclaimed when he heard me.

"Calm down Na-chan," I told him, turning around to face him. "They're only children."

All he did was grumble.

"Besides, I wouldn't choose any one of of my Horde mates as my mate. I wouldn't want to choose any one of you over the others."

Na-chan seemed to deflate at my words but that also seemed to satisfy him.

"What about the other two?"

"For the life of me I couldn't find Wen-chan, but I did visit Ga-chan. I have to say that besides Na-chan, he would be the one I am closest to out of the males in my Horde. We have this bond that doesn't require us to constantly talk and just be in each others' presence. We went swimming for his visit."

"That sounds nice," Erza smiled with me. "I'm glad that you have had a nice time. Although, I have heard your name throughout all of my travels."

"Really?"

"Everyone had the name 'Daenerys the Dragon Queen' of Fairy Tail on their lips. They can't stop talking about how even though you are a part of Fairy Tail, you don't cause disturbances like everyone else."

"Wow."

"There are even rumors of you becoming a Wizard Saint."

"What?" I blinked in shock when I heard her words.

"Well, it's only a rumor. The best person to ask about this would be the Master. If you were to be nominated, he would know."

My mind spun slightly with this information. If I became a Wizard Saint, what would this mean for my daily life? I guess the only thing I could do is wait until Master returned to ask him. In the meantime, I have to worry about what Erza asked our help for.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o Regina in Dracones o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **There you have it folks. We get to see Theia interact with the rest of her Horde mates. I even threw in Theia meeting Hisui, which was not in my original plans at all. What did you guys think. What pairing do you guys like, granted we can't really have the "twins" be a pairing yet due to their young age. What do you guys think is going to happen on this new mission? Do you think Theia is going to become a Wizard Saint? I genuinely want to hear your thoughts and opinions on any of my stories so that I can better my writing. As always, if you have any questions, comments, or concerns, feel free to leave a review or shoot me a pm. Remember, reviews are magic!**

 **-White Wolf**


	7. Chapter 6: Sex

**Regina in Dracones Ch. 6 : Sex**

 **Hello my lovelies! I'm finally back from Japan and I had such a wonderful time. I must confess that I hardly had any time to write. However, once I got back, I was able to write more. I am so sorry that it has taken so long to get up a new chapter. My brother has been watching a Fairy Tail marathon so I got a new wind to get the rest of this chapter up with more written for the next chapter. I feel like I have so many ideas for this whole show, but I feel like I can't get my hands to type or write it out fast enough. Well, that was all that I had to say so I'll just get on with the magic.**

 **secretsrsafehir: Hello new lovely! I am so happy to see a new face in the reviews. Thank you so much for the feedback.**

 **I felt like I had more unread reviews besides that one but that just makes me excited for any future reviews that this story will get. Now we can go on to the quote.**

 **"** **"No, I would not want to live in a world without dragons, as I would not want to live in a world without magic, for that is a world without mystery, and that is a world without faith."**

 **― R.A. Salvatore, Streams of Silver**

 **Ok, I know that this does not really have anything to do with this chapter, but I couldn't think of any other quote that could try to fit in this context. I figured that using a dragon quote would be good. Well, not that that is over, let's get on with the story!**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Regina in Dracones o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The next morning I made sure that Na-chan and Happy had some breakfast in them before we walked to the train station. As soon as he set his sights on Gray, he grew irritated.

"Why do I have to work with you?" he growled at Gray.

"That's my line," Gray threw right back. "If Erza wants help, I'm enough."

"Well I'm not leaving if Theia is staying."

"Don't drag me into this," I denied up front. "And stop arguing. You're making a scene."

I could tell that they weren't listening to me so I opted to go sit with Lucy to the side.

"I don't know them. I don't know them," Lucy repeated to herself like a mantra.

"I appreciate you coming with us Lucy," I said to the blonde. "I'm going to need at least one sane person on this mission with me."

"It's the least I can do for you," she insisted with a warm smile.

"Sorry, did I keep you waiting," came Erza's voice that instantly stopped the boys from fighting.

"Erza-san/Erza," Lucy and I greeted the scarlet haired mage who showed up with her usual large amount of luggage.

"Too much luggage," Lucy commented while the boys were going on about getting along. Ooh boy, this was going to be a long trip.

"Yeah, getting along is the most important thing," Erza agreed. "And you are?"

"This is Lucy," I introduced her. "She's a Celestial Spirit mage. I asked her to come along with us for some experience."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Lucy offered.

"Good idea Theia," Erza praised. "I'm Erza. Nice to meet you too. So you're Lucy. You're the one who defeated that monster gorilla with one finger?"

Is that what happened on Mt. Hakobe?

"I'll be counting on you."

I'm guessing that wasn't what happened based on Lucy's reaction.

"Erza, I'll come with you on one condition," Na-chan piped up after his spat with Gray was finished.

"What is it?"

"When we get back, fight me."

"Do you want to die?" Gray voiced in shock.

"It will be different from last time," Na-chan promised. "I'm strong enough to beat you now."

"It's true that you have improved," Erza permitted. "I'm not very confident, but fine. I accept."

"Okay! I'm getting all fired up!"

I rolled my eyes at his words while we all moved to board the train. Erza and Lucy at on one side of a section while Gray and Na-chan sat on another. I myself settled myself on Na-chan's lap with my legs hanging over his lap and my forehead resting against his shoulder.

"Thank you Theia," he whispered into my neck that gave me a little shiver at the warmth of his breath. That is when the train started to move that had Na-chan's arms wrapping tight around my waist and his nose buried in my neck. To comfort him, I ran my hands through his hair and scratched my nails lightly against his scalp.

"Erza, isn't it about time you told us," Gray voiced. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Our opponents are the dark guild Eisenwald," Erza told us. "They intend to cause trouble with some magic called 'Lullaby'."

"Lullaby," Gray and Happy echoed.

"Like the other day," Lucy said while Na-chan was all but gone from reality while he sniffed my scent to keep himself from throwing up. Lucy and Gray then explained what had happened when they all went on an impromptu mission with each other while I was away.

"I see. So you've encountered members of Eisenwald?" Erza asked.

"They said something about Lullaby," Gray confirmed. "There's no mistaking it."

"They were probably deserters of Eisenwald," Erza mused. "Who didn't want to follow the plan and escaped."

"And this plan is related to Lullaby?" Gray voiced.

"That's what I believe. The shadow that took them was probably one of Eisenwald's actual members. It was probably to keep their plan from being revealed."

"What's their plan?" Lucy inquired.

"I'll explain everything," Erza assured her. "It was on the way from my last job. In the city of Onibas, I stopped at a bar that mages gather."

She then explained how a group of Eisenwald members were so careless as to speak of their plans loudly so that others could hear. What a bunch of idiots.

"Lullaby...As the song to lull children to sleep?" Lucy questioned. Wait, I thought while I retreated into my thoughts. Could the Lullaby they were talking about the flute that Zeref managed to get his hands on that can kill people with its melody? If it is, we will need to be careful on this mission. By the time I tuned back into the conversation, Erza was telling the others about Eisenwald's ace Erigor. The so called Shinigami of Eisenwald. He won't be that much of a threat. Erza then went on to give a brief history of the guild that I didn't listen to. Almost all of the S-class mages at Fairy Tail know most the the dark guilds that are active right now.

"Maybe I should go back," Lucy whimpered.

"You'll be fine Luce," I told her. "I won't let anything bad happen to you."

She seemed to relax when I gave her the promise.

"I failed," Erza let out through grit teeth. "If only I had paid more attention to the name Erigor back then, I would have punished them all until they would have revealed their plan."

"Don't beat yourself up over that Erza," I said with a frown. "You had no way of knowing what would happen in the future."

Just like how we could have avoided a problem if we would have paid attention to the name Agnologia. A lot of things could have been avoided.

"I see. Eisenwald intends to do something with this Lullaby," Gray mused to himself. And since it's something pretty bad, you want to stop them."

"Exactly," Erza confirmed. "I don't think I could go up against an entire guild myself. That's why I asked for your help. We're headed straight into Eisenwald."

"Sounds interesting," Gray smirked.

"Aye!"

The others talked about their magic while I let my mind wander as I relaxed in Na-chan's hold. On reflex his arms flexed around me and he pressed a kiss against the column of my neck. My eyes widened at the action and a low warning growl escaped my throat that had Na-chan rubbing his nose against my throat as an apology. Let's hope that Na-chan manages to keep it together for the rest of the trip.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It didn't seem to take long to arrive at Onibas Station where people were running around to catch their trains. The others were quick with getting off while I stayed with Na-chan so that he could catch his bearings before leaving the train.

"Why couldn't we just fly here," he groaned.

"I can't fly everyone plus Erza's luggage Na-chan," I told him. "Plus this job requires stealth so we couldn't lightning travel here."

However, it was then that the train started up again making Na-chan groan into my shoulder.

"They left us."

"Fairy Tail?" a man commented from a few feet away from us. I looked up to see a man in a white suit with black hair.

"So you're mages from one of those legal guilds? I'm so jealous."

Before Na-chan could react, I was ripped from his lap by my arm and the man was quick to pull me against his chest.

"You get the nice soft women who haven't been broken yet."

"Bastard," Na-chan growled while he leapt to his feet with fire on his clenched fists.

"Let Theia go!"

"Ah, so this is the famous Daenerys from Fairy Tail. I have to say you're quite the beauty."

The train then hit a snag that made Na-chan's motion sickness act up.

"What's with that magic?" the man taunted. As he talked, I subtly rummaged around in his clothes to find Lullaby. It has to be in here somewhere….Ah ha! I quickly pulled it out from his coat then used some lightning to make the man let go of me so that I could make it back to Na-chan's side. We should hurry to Erza so that we can get- My train of thought was derailed when the train came to a complete stop and the other two fell to the ground while I caught myself on a booth. Once Na-chan got back to his feet, he grabbed both our packs and grabbed my arm.

"We're getting out of here."

"Don't think you're getting away once you've been involved with Eisenwald," the man called back to us.

"You've been talking some trash about Fairy Tail," Na-chan began only to stop when he heard that the train was going to be starting again. He was quick to pull me out of the train but in the process, he made me drop Lullaby. Damn it! To stop us from hitting the ground, I let my silvery white wings catch me and lowered us to the ground where everyone else stopped with a magical vehicle.

"We ran into someone from Eisenwald," I told Erza as soon as she left the driver's seat.

"I had Lullaby in my hands but Na-chan had us jump and it fell out of my hands."

Erza made to punch him in the face, but I caught her fist.

"Calm down Erza. He didn't know. He's as good as unconscious when he gets on the train."

She gave a tsk of disapproval but let it slide.

"I was right in assuming that Lullaby is an instrument of Death Magic," I added. "If someone were to play, they could kill anyone who hears the melody except for the caster."

"Then we need to hurry," Erza said hastily while running back to the vehicle.

"Na-chan, take my hands," I offered while my wings flexed behind me. "It will keep your motion sickness in check and we can keep up with Erza."

"Thanks Theia."

With a great flap of my wings we were airborne and soaring above the car as Erza droze at breakneck speeds. If they're going on that route, the best place they can enact a plan would be….Oshibana Station!

"Erza!" I called over the wind as I flew lower so that she could hear me. "Keep going until we reach Oshibana Station. I have a feeling that is where we're going to find them!"

"Got it!"

There was no stopping for us as we blurred past the countryside and city alike until we reached our destination. From what I could scent when we reached the station, Eisenwald are inside. Instead of bothering with the guards at the front, I sprinted past with the others hot on my heels. We need to reach Eisenwald and quickly. I was right in my assumptions because when we reached some stairs, we could see that the army was wiped out. Damn it! A weird chuckle/giggle sounded that drew our attention to a man who looked like he was going for a emo look with gray hair.

"I knew you'd come, flies of Fairy Tail."

What seemed to be all of the guild then appeared before us with smirks and arrogant laughter escaping them.

"So you're Erigor!" Erza yelled up to the one who had greeted us.

"Cursed flies," the man from the train seethed. "Because of you, Erigor-san was…,"

"What's your objective?!" Erza demanded. "What do you intend to do with Lullaby?!"

"You don't get it?" Erigor taunted us before flying up into the air.

"You intend to broadcast Lullaby," I realized when I saw him fly past the speaker system.

"What a smart woman," Erigor praised. "That's what I would expect from Daenerys of Fairy Tail."

Erza wasn't kidding when she said I was well known.

"I'll leave them to you."

With that Erigor was gone.

"Na-chan, Gray, you're with me," I told them. "We need to get Erigor before he can broadcast Lullaby. Erza, we'll leave them to you and Lucy."

"Right."

Gray, Na-chan, and I then sped off to follow Erigor, but as I ran with them, I noticed that something was a little off. This seems just a bit too cut and dry for him. It seemed like this was for a specific group of people rather than just random civilians.

"Na-chan, Gray, you two keep going. I have to investigate something."

I didn't wait for them to say anything as I sank into the shadows and followed Erigor's scent through the train station. My nose led me straight to the roof where Erza had just evacuated the area.

"I've always wanted to fight you Queen," Erigor told Erza. "But I don't have time right now."

In a flash of magic, Erza disappeared behind the wall of wind that Erigor had conjured. She tried to get past it, but to no avail.

"Don't even try," he called out to her. "This wall of wind only works in one direction, outside to inside. If you try to exit from the inside, the wind will cut you to shreds."

"What are you trying to accomplish?!"

"Because of you, I've already wasted a lot of you'll excuse me…,"

When he flew away I slid from the shadows and trailed behind him out of sight. I'll get this bastard before he even thinks about using Lullaby.

* * *

The way that he's flying looks like it leads to Clover Station, I thought to myself as I flew after Erigor. Wait, the Master's meeting is in Clover! Shit! He's going to use Lullaby on the Masters! I gathered up my breath for a roar when Na-chan came blazing through and knocked Erigor out of the sky. Well then. I looked up to see Happy float down so I caught him in my arms.

"Theia?" Na-chan questioned when he saw me.

"You both escaped the barrier?" Erigor voiced in shock.

"I was never inside the barrier," I told him. "I've been tailing you since you left the station. It took me a few minutes to figure out you were going for the Guild Masters."

"That is of no matter. Let me pass. Disappear."

With the blast of air coming at us, I let a weak Sky Dragon Roar loose towards him while Na-chan launched up into the air to fight.

"Damn! Stop hovering like that, it's not fair! Get down here!"

"Don't get cocky, fly!"

With a single wave of his hand, Na-chan was swept up into a tornado which left me to deal with Erigor.

"Wait here for me Happy. I'll take care of Erigor."

My wings unfurled around me and I flew into the air to face the wind mage.

"Ah, Daenerys. I'll have the pleasure of fighting you? This is a wonderful day indeed."

To give Na-chan more time to get his bearings, I simply grew my talons and my tail. Na-chan could handle him. All I needed to do was provide support. We seemed to fall into a sort of dance in the air with how Erigor was dodging my swipes until Na-chan was back on the train tracks.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

I flew out of the way of that one only to have Erigor block it with a wall of wind.

"I'll leave this to you Na-chan," I called down at him. "I'll step back in if you need it."

Before I knew it Erigor had enveloped himself in wind that dispelled Na-chan's Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. Looks like I'll have to send some Sky Dragon attack at him. However, I didn't have to do a thing when I saw that Na-chan's fire get rid of Erigor's Wind Mail. Oh well. Our moment of peace was broken when everyone else drove up in the magic car only to have both Lullaby and the car stolen by the shadow user from Eisenwald. Are you kidding me?! I wasted no time disappearing in a flash of lightning and appearing outside of the meeting house. I was not letting this asshole hurt Master. When I landed by the place, Master was already sitting outside the building, but I paid him no mind. As soon as my sights set on the shadow user, I tackled him to the ground with fangs and talons drawn.

"How dare you try and hurt my Master," I growled with my dragon voice slipping through.

"Theia! Let the man go!"

"Master?" I let out in confusion, my dragon irises changing back to a human's.

"I've got it," he assured me. I hesitantly stepped back and let Master deal with the matter at hand. With a moving speech, Master got the man to drop Lullaby, but that wasn't going to get me to drop my guard. Something else was going to happen. I just know it. Which it did when Lullaby changed into a large monster made out of wood. You know what, I've have enough of this. Scales quickly covered my arms and legs while my crescent birthmark appeared on my head along with my horns.

"Celestial Dragon's Roar!"

A bright beam of stars shot from my mouth that cause the demon to reel back at the force. Everyone turned to face me in shock, but quickly stepped back when they saw that all trace of my human eyes were gone as well as my inhuman tone seeping into my words.

"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens…," I began with no intention of letting the demon live.

"All the stars, far and wide...  
Show me thy appearance...  
With such shine.  
Oh Tetrabiblos...  
I am the ruler of the stars...  
Aspect become complete...  
Open thy malevolent gate.  
Oh eighty-eight Stars of the heaven...  
Shine!  
Urano Metria!"

At the last word, all sorts of planets and constellations rained down upon the demon until nothing was left of it. Satisfied with the result, I turned to the others who were looking on in awe and in some cases fear.

"That is...Daenerys of Fairy Tail."

When the threat was gone, I could see that the damage done was extensive. Hmm, some time magic should fix this. With a wave of my hand, the landscape was back to normal. I turned to the rest of my guildmates and willed my dragon features to my human ones.

"Let's go home," I offered to everyone with a small smile. When I breathed in through my nose, I could scent that Na-chan was slightly aroused from seeing me in slight dragon form. What is with my Horde and getting all hot and bothered when they see me like that? I rolled my eyes at this and turned my attention to the others.

"Are you okay with lightning traveling back?" I directed towards Master.

"It would be best to get back to the guild quickly," he agreed with a nod. "I have some business to discuss with you after all."

I gave him a nod before I turned to Erza.

"Did you leave your luggage back in Onibus Town?"

"Yes."

"Alright, that makes an extra stop then. Hold on to me everyone."

Na-chan was quick to wrap an arm around my waist while Erza took the hand of my opposite side. Everyone else placed hands on either me or the two and I made a bolt of lightning strike us that took us back to Onibus Town.

* * *

Once we reached the town, I had Erza collect her luggage, and the others collected the luggage they forgot about, then I transported us back to Magnolia right outside the guild.

"We'll have our fight tomorrow," Erza told Na-chan. "Today I need to rest."

Na-chan made to protest, but I was quick to put a hand over his mouth.

"What time tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Nine."

"He'll be there," I promised her, keeping a hold of Na-chan until I saw her figure disappear towards Fairy Hills. When she was gone, I let him go. He grumbled a bit under his breath but he didn't go racing after her to start a fight.

"Theia, if you'll follow me, I have some pressing matters to discuss with you before you return home," Master said before I could lead Na-chan back home.

"Okay. Na-chan, you and Happy head back home and I'll be there soon. Night Lucy, Night Gray."

"Good night/Night Theia," the two chorused as they too left for home. I on the other hand followed Master into his office inside the guild.

"What did you wish to speak with me about Master?" I questioned as I sat down in the seat in front of his desk.

"The Council has sent me an application for you to join the Wizard Saints," he announced without holding anything back. I sat for a few minutes in shock while my brain was racing to process the information. The Council wanted me in the Ten Wizard Saints. That was a high honor. I shouldn't let this opportunity slip away.

"What do I need to do?"

"They want you to mentor under Jura Neekis from Lamia Scale so that he can assess your prowess. But I think Lamia Scale's Master can vouch for you," he chuckled.

"When am I leaving?"

"Tomorrow after Erza's and Natsu's fight. I suspect that he would complain if you had to miss it."

I wouldn't put it past Na-chan to put up a fuss because I had to leave before his match.

"Do I meet with him at the Lamia Scale guild building?"

"Yes. He is very eager to meet you and see what you have to offer."

Let's just hope I don't break a human.

"Though I do have one question for you Theia."

"Yes, Master?"

"With the magic that you used on Lullaby, was that your full magical potential?"

"That was only a small fraction Master," I answered honestly. "I would have wiped out everything in a fifteen mile radius if I had used my full magical might in that attack."

Master sighed at my words while he rubbed his temples.

"Please do not kill Jura during your training."

"Don't worry Master. I know how to hold back."

I could tell that Master was still not relieved at my words yet that was all that I could offer him.

"Is that all Master?"

"Yes. I'll see you tomorrow morning then."

"Goodnight Master."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

When I arrived home, Na-chan was waiting for me in the kitchen along with Happy.

"Welcome back Theia," Na-chan grinned up at me. "We should have steak for dinner."

"You want that every night," I argued with an eye roll yet moved about to make said dinner. If I was going to be leaving it might be better to make what he wanted for dinner. With that in mind, I dropped my things off in my room then came back to the kitchen to start on dinner. This time, Na-chan actually helped me with dinner by washing potatoes for baked potatoes then cut up some vegetables so that I could roast them. I still worried about letting him use a knife, even if it was to cook, but he hasn't had an accident yet. Actually, he was very skilled with working with a knife quickly. That was kind of scary in and of itself. I also worked on making Happy's food while I cooked the other food. I had just plated up all of the food when Na-chan came up behind me to wrap his arms around my waist.

"Na-chan?" I uttered in confusion even though I sunk into his embrace.

"You were awesome today Theia," he smiled as he nuzzled my shoulder.

"Thanks Na-chan," I told him through my own smile.

"Everyone was able to see how strong you are," he said while resting his chin on my shoulder. I kept quiet at that remark because if I was to say that wasn't even a fraction of my power, he would demand to see all of it. That wouldn't end well at all. He continued to hold onto me until I had dinner cooked and plated up for all of us. Na-chan happily sat down and dug into his own dinner right along with Happy while I watched the two of them with a content smile. I was so thankful and happy that I was able to come home to these two goofballs every night, even if at times they were vexing. Halfway through devouring his meal, Na-chan caught my eye and pause in raising his fork to his mouth.

"What is it?" he asked in confusion. "Is there something wrong Theia?"

"What?" I started when he spoke. "No, there's nothing wrong. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About how thankful I am for you two."

All Na-chan gave me was a large grin and a little laugh before he went back to eating while Happy uttered an "Aye" before he too continued eating.

I was the first person to finish eating and my two boys were more than happy to do the dishes for me. There was no way I was saying no to that so I left them to it then ventured up to my room where I dumped out all of my dirty clothes and started packing for my training with Jura Neekis. How long should that take, I mused to myself while picking outfits. I have a washer and dryer in my requip space so I should be fine with a month's worth of clothes. With that in mind, I pulled out casual workout clothes, my normal outfits, one or two formal dresses, shoes to match my outfits, nightclothes, and my toiletries. I had just finished packing when I heard a whine from my doorway.

"Again?"

I turned around to see Na-chan express both his irritation and his sadness about me leaving again.

"Unfortunately yes," I confirmed. "I have to leave again."

"Why? You already visited the other members of the Horde."

"I'm going to be evaluated to become a Wizard Saint," I revealed in hopes that would be a reasonable reason for leaving. There was a few minutes of complete silence for the information to sink in before Na-chan gave a shout of joy then ran over to me to scoop me up into his arms and spin me around the room.

"That's my Theia!" he exclaimed excitedly as he continued to spin me.

"Na-chan," I laughed, placing my hands on his shoulders to get a sense of stability. "Put me down."

He stopped abruptly then placed me down on the ground that had me clamping a hand on his shoulder for a second or two to get my balance back.

"Geez Na-chan."

"Wait," He spoke up when he realized something. "Are you going to be here for my fight with Erza?"

"Don't worry about it Na-chan," I assured him. "I'm not leaving until after your match with Erza."

He gave a satisfied nod before his train of thought switched to something else.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" he questioned with a hope shining in his eyes.

"Yeah," I sighed in defeat after trying hard to deny him. Damn his adorable face.

"Just let me take a shower first."

I quickly grabbed a nightgown and a pair of panties from my dresser than padded into my bathroom to take a quick shower. After quickly touching up on shaving and quickly giving my hair and body a wash, I applied some moisturizer to my face and lotion to my my body before I dressed in my pajamas. By the time I walked back out to my bed where Na-chan was waiting for me, I was feeling fresh with damp hair. Unlike last time, Na-chan didn't offer to brush out my hair yet when I lay down for bed, he didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around my waist.

"Comfy Na-chan?" I teased him, running my hands through his sakura locks.

"Hmm," he hummed into my chest while he greedily took in my scent. I gave a little giggle just as Happy came flying in to curl up beside us. He let out a happy purr that prompted me to scratch under his chin while my other hand still ran through Na-chan's hair until I felt myself nodding off.

* * *

The next morning I woke to having Na-chan's face on my bare skin while Happy was all but wrapped around around my neck. I gave a small chuckle at the sight while I slowly peeled Happy from my neck then inched myself out from under Na-chan. When I looked back at the slumbering duo, they were both snoring away while Na-chan subconsciously reaching out for me. Chuckling and shaking my head, I picked out an outfit and dressed quickly. Na-chan could wake up any time and I didn't want him to catch a glimpse of me naked. Once dressed, I shouldered my backpack and headed for the kitchen to make breakfast. I hummed to myself as I fried up some bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, and flipped up some pancakes. For Happy, I grilled him some fish. It wasn't long before the two shuffled out into the kitchen where I had their plates already made up then they plopped down into chairs.

"Morning boys," I greeted them from my own seat as I finished up the last of my meal. They both groaned out an answer before they began stuffing their faces. I rolled my eyes at their antics yet I was content to watch them slowly wake up as they filled their bellies.

"Feeling better," I teased the both of them once they had finished.

"Yeah," Na-chan grinned. "Now I'm ready to face Erza."

"Let's hope it's not like last time," Happy commented while he brought some dishes over to the sink to get washed.

"Way to have faith in me Happy," Na-chan grumbled. I couldn't help but smile at their banter. I was going to miss this while I was gone. The boys were quick to wash up the morning dishes so that we could be on our way.

"Do you have your house key?" I asked Na-chan, shutting the front door behind us. He held up his key so I made sure to lock the door behind me so that no one could get in while we were gone. As we walked through the streets, Na-chan reached an arm around my waist and was content to walk that way to the guild. I leaned into his side with a smile as we walked to which I could see Na-chan sporting a large grin on his face.

When we reached the guild, Erza and the beginnings of a crowd was already waiting for Na-chan. He gave my waist a squeeze before he made his way through the crowd until he was in the center facing Erza. I myself moved through the crowd until I had a decent view of both the fighters.

"Theia!" I heard Lucy call a few minutes later while she made her way towards me.

"Hey Luce," I returned happily. "Hey Gray."

"They haven't started yet?" Gray asked when he came to stand beside Lucy and I.

"No, Na-chan and I just got here a few minutes ago."

"Why do you have a backpack?" Lucy questioned when she saw it on my back.

"After the fight, I have to fly over to Lamia Scale," I answered easily.

"What for?"

"I think I'm being tested to become one of the Ten Wizard Saints."

"What?!" Lucy and Gray exploded to which I hurriedly quieted.

"Keep quiet," I hissed softly to try to keep attention off of us.

"I don't want the whole guild to know just yet, so keep in under wraps okay?"

They both looked sheepish as they agreed.

"Thank you."

It was then that Na-chan and Erza started their fight. Erza re-quipped two swords while Na-chan ignited his fists. They were about to fight when some Magic Council soldiers came forward to take Erza under arrest. I understood right away that this was just a farce, but Na-chan typically blew up at the announcement. Well, I guess we weren't having the fight. That means I'll just have to head out. I said my goodbyes to Lucy and Gray while I was hesitant to approach Na-chan. Now that this was happening, he might want me to stay. But I need to at least say goodbye, I reasoned with myself.

"Na-chan," I said, coming to stand beside him.

"We have to get Erza back!" he exclaimed before he stopped himself. "I'll get Erza back. You need to get to Lamia Scale."

My heart warmed at Na-chan's words and I threw my arms around his neck. Na-chan's arms, in turn, came to wrap around my waist so that he could pull me close and bury his face into my neck.

"You'll kick ass," he assured me softly, his warm breath tickling my skin.

"Thank you Na-chan," I smiled against his shoulder. We said no more as we pulled apart and went our separate ways. While I flew, I kept Na-chan's encouragement close to my heart.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Within a couple hours, I touched down outside the doors of the Lamia Scale guild. I took a few minutes to pull my wings into my back and gather my thoughts. I would have never thought in a million years that I would be considered a candidate for the Ten Wizard Saints and yet here I was. A sigh left me to try to further settle my nerves before I opened the the doors and stepped through the doorway. Unlike the Fairy Tail guild, there were no brawls breaking out amongst the guild members. Well, not every guild is as rowdy as Fairy Tail. There were a lot of whispers that sprang up when I made my way over to the bar counter where an attractive man with shoulder length black hair and ruby red eyes stood. The longer I took in his appearance, I could see that he resembled Rai-chan. Would he look like that when he is older?

"What can I do for you, Your Highness," the man winked. It seems my reputation precedes me.

"May I have a vanilla milkshake?"

"Coming right up."

As I waited for my milkshake, I could see Master Baba-sama making her way over to me.

"I take it you're Theia Baelfire?" she asked with a slightly raised voice.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Here you are Ms. Baelfire," the bartender said, setting the milkshake I ordered on the counter. Master Baba-sama waited for me to grab my drink and pay for it before she motioned for me to follow her.

"This way then."

I carefully hopped down from the stool and followed behind the guild master who weaved her way through the tables. My eyes almost immediately fell onto Jura-sama who was relaxing at a booth with a mug of tea.

"Daenerys is here for you Jura," Master Baba-sama told Jura-sama before she left us.

"Hello Jura-sama," I greeted him with a bright smile. "I appreciate you taking the time to evaluate me."

"Think nothing of it Theia-dono," Jura-sama assured me. "But before we move on to actual training, I would first like to get to know you and maybe have a mock battle."

"What would you like to know?" I enquired as I slid to sit opposite him in the booth.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Do you have a family?"

"That's where it gets a little complicated," I began only to explain the whole Horde dynamic and my place in said dynamic.

"So you have six members in your Horde right now?"

"Yes."

"How often do you see them?"

"Two of my Horde mates are in my guild, three I see at least once a month, and the last I haven't seen in a few years."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Jura-sama offered with a slight bow of his head.

"It's alright," I dismissed with a slight wave of my hand. "We'll be able to meet again some day."

"That is an admirable belief to have," Jura-sama praised.

"What about you Jura-sama?" I asked him while resting my chin on my palm.

"I am twenty-seven years old,' Jura-sama began. "I'm an only child but my mother lives in this town."

"She must be a wonderful woman to have such a polite son."

Jura-sama chuckled at my words that had me smiling.

"So, how are we doing our examination?"

"We are going to stay for a week in the forest and I will assess your abilities," Jura-sama explained.

"And if I you show to be at an adequate level before the third day, I will take you on a brief mission. Do you have a tent?"

"Yes, I have everything I need."

"Good," he said as he stood from his seat. "If you'll follow me, we'll stop by my home so that I can grab my supplies."

I quickly finished off the milkshake that I had ordered then stood from my seat.

"Lead the way Jura-sama."

He did not hesitate to make his way through the guild to the front door. I was content to walk in silence beside Jura-sama as we walked through town. Many people stopped to greet Jura-sama on our way through town and he happily returned their greetings.

"The town certainly loves you," I remarked with a soft smile. Jura-sama returned my smile with a glance over his shoulder before he answered.

"I'm sure the people of Magnolia love you."

"Only because I'm the only one who can reign in the most destructive members of our guild," I deadpanned.

"I'm sure that's not true," he tired to say even if his lips were twitching into a smile.

"Surely you've heard of how much damage some of my guild members can cause," I pointed out. His slight wince was all the answer I needed. All I could do was laugh at his reaction.

"I admit that my Na-chan is the main culprit," I admitted. "That boy is quick to fly off the handle."

Before long we reached a modest two story home that Jura-sama stopped in front of. When the door was open, Jura-sama led me through the doorway and led me to a couch in his living room.

"Please, have a seat," he insisted with a wave towards the couch. He waited for me to get comfortable before offering me refreshments.

"Would you like a glass of water? A mug of tea?"

"No, thank you," I smiled. He gave a nod before he ventured further into the house to gather his things. While he went about packing, I leaned against my backpack and crossed my legs.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Jura-sama emerged from the inner part of the house with a backpack and another bag that contained his tent.

"I am sorry to keep you waiting," Jura-sama said as he came to stand beside the couch.

"Think nothing of it Jura-sama," I told him, jumping easily to my feet and slung my backpack on my back.

"I'm ready to go when you are."

With that said, he led me back out of the house then went about locking up after us. Once that was done, Jura-sama turned away from the town to make his ways towards the forest.

"How far are we going into the forest?" I ventured after a good few minutes trekking through the trees.

"We still have a ways to go. Why do you ask?"

"I'm going to catch us some dinner," I explained. "It might be better for me to catch the food then come to the campsite with the kill."

"I would like to accompany you," Jura-sama said.

"Alright," I shrugged. "But I'll have to warn you, I move very fast."

It didn't take that long for us to reach the designated campsite and set up our tents. Jura-sama opted to put his tent towards the back of the little clearing that still faced our firepit while my tent faced the entrance of the clearing. Due to practice, I had my tent up within ten minutes so I then began setting the tent up with pillows and blankets like when I came to visit Ga-chan. Jura-sama was still setting up his tent so I requiped my clothes for a older set that I didn't care if they got torn or dirty.

"Are you ready Jura-sama?" I asked when I saw him step away from his tent.

"Yes, I am ready."

"Great. All you have to do is keep up."

Quick as a snap, I let my instincts take over that had me dashing off into the surrounding forest. I had caught the scent of a herd of deer not that far in so I trailed after them to stake out my targets. Two large bucks caught my eye at the back of the herd and I could feel my body tensing up in preparation for the leap. By the time I took the jump, I could hear Jura-sama stop behind the foliage that I had hid behind. My fangs and claws were quick to sink into the spine of one deer that snapped like a twig under my bite. When I was sure that the deer was dead, I turned and sprang on the other deer that was also quick to fall. A growl of satisfaction left my lips when I pulled back from the neck of my latest kill and licked my lips clean of any blood that might have been there. I could hear footsteps coming closer to me and before I could register that it was Jura-sama, I snapped at him with a snarl and fangs bared. Jura-sama looked taken aback at my actions with his hand still outstretched towards me.

"Theia-dono…"

I rapidly blinked my eyes at his presence and I hastened to put a clamp back down on my instincts. It would not do for me to kill Jura-sama during this mission.

"Do you think that this should suffice?" I asked after clearing my throat.

"Yes," Jura-sama agreed after a moment of stunned silence. "Do you always hunt like this?"

"Yes, although I usually only hunt when I am camping."

"You have amazing speed, strength, agility, and reflexes," Jura-sama commented.

"Did you train for that?"

"Not really," I answered offhandedly. "Most of it comes naturally."

"I see…," Jura-sama commented with his thumb and forefinger on his chin. I wasted no time slinging the deer carcases over my shoulders so that I could get them back to camp. Jura-sama kept by my side on the way back and hastened to take a deer from my back when I reached the firepit. With a flick of my wrist, my silver fire caught on the logs and the fire sparked to life. Once that was done, I skinned the deer then cut up the meat into strips to be cooked.

"Do you go camping often?" Jura-sama asked, watching me make quick work of preparing and cooking the meat.

"Every month."

"May I ask for what occasion?"

"I meet the other members of my Horde."

"What are they like?"

A small smile grew on my lips at his question and I didn't hesitate to tell him about them. However, I didn't tell him that Ga-chan was part of a dark guild.

"That sounds like a very precious bond," Jura-sama smiled.

"It is," I agreed, handing over a cooked skewer of venison. "So, what tests do we have tomorrow?"

"I was thinking that we would assess your magical level and your hand to hand combat," Jura-sama mused out loud. "Then if we have the time, battle using your two magics separately."

"What happens if I am to the level you would like before the week is up?" I ventured.

"Then we will leave a little early for a mission."

"A mission?" I echoed in surprise.

"Yes. When I received your reports, I was confident that you would need a week or less of training."

"You have that much faith in my abilities?"

"To be frank, I feel that you are ready to become a Wizard Saint now," Jura-sama confessed to my surprise.

"I heard what had happened with Lullaby."

"That wasn't one of my finest moments," I admitted sheepishly. Jura-sama chuckled at my answer as we both finished eating our meal. When we were finished, we both sat in a comfortable silence while our stomachs settled.

"We should turn in for the night," Jura-sama suggested. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

I nodded to show him I understood before I rose to my feet.

"Goodnight Jura-sama."

"Goodnight Theia-dono."

With that I slid into my tent where I could still scent Ga-chan in the blankets and pillows. I pulled one of the pillows that had his scent the strongest and pulled it up to my nose. His comforting scent was enough to relax me into the pile of bedding. It wasn't long before I fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, the sound of Jura-sama emerging from his tent woke me. I guess it's time to get up. I gave a slight sigh at having to leave the tent that had Ga-chan's scent saturated in the fabric.

"Good morning Theia-dono," Jura-sama greeted me when I left my tent.

"Good morning Jura-sama," I returned with a small smile. "What are we doing after breakfast?"

"The Magic Council were kind enough to lend me a lacrina that can assess your magic level. What I want you to do is direct your attack at the lacrima."

"Sound simple enough," I shrugged. We said nothing more as we both ate our breakfast then cleaned up after ourselves. Instead of heading back to my tent, I simply requiped my pajamas for a pair of black shorts and a black sports bra.

"Ready when you are," I told Jura-sama.

"If you'll follow me, I'll show you to the training ground."

About ten minutes later, we both came to stop in a clearing that would be perfect for sparring. To pass the time while Jura-sama set up the lacrima, I stretched and went through some fighting stances.

"I'm ready," Jura-sama announced, backing up from the lacrima. "All you have to do is launch an attack and it will give you your score."

"Okay. Then I'll need you to step back a few feet."

He listened to my advice and backed up to give me space. I in turn brought in a deep breath to gather strength before I let loose a Celestial Dragon's Roar at the lacrima. When the dust cleared, the lacrima read 9,369. I had no idea what that meant, so I turned to Jura-sama only to see him staring at the number in wide eyed surprise.

"Was that all of your magic power?" Jura-sama questioned.

"No."

With that answer, his dark eyes snapped to mine.

"Do you have restrictions on your magical power?"

"Of course. If I let it loose, a lot of people will be cared of me."

"Could you release your restriction?"

I hesitated at his request. Would he be able to withstand my magical power at its fullest?

"On one condition," I relented after a moment of consideration. Jura-sama nodded to show he was listening.

"Whenever it gets too much, I want you to let me know."

"I understand," Jura-sama agreed. "Please go ahead."

I released a deep breath as I closed my eyes and slowly let the dampener I put on my magical power so that I went from 15% to 21%. Jura-sama didn't say anything about the change so I amped it up to 32%. Again nothing was said so I let it rise to 43%. This time I could start to scent a bit of panic in his scent yet he said nothing. 54%. More anxiety rose in his scent and again he said nothing.

65%.

At this point I could tell that Jura-sama was starting to crack but he did not protest.

76%.

"I cannot take anymore," Jura-sama burst out just as I was raising to 79%. And like that I let my limiter come back down until I was back at 15% power.

"Was that all of your power?"

"No, that was only 70%," I told him. He adopted a look of shock and surprise at my words.

"Then I believe we are ready to have a battle evaluation."

"Now we're talking," I smirked before I backed up a few feet Jura-sama and started rolling my shoulders. Jura-sama in turn readied himself to fight.

"Are you ready Theia-dono?"

"Born ready Jura-sama!"

"Rock Avalanche!"

"Open, Gate of the Earth Sheep, Hitsuji!"

In a ripple of green magic, Hitsuji appeared beside me while I equipped my earth dragon force. With one mighty punch forward, a wall of rock rose to protect the both of us.

"Thanks Hi-chan," I grinned over to the black haired make spirit who had permanent bags under his dark eyes.

"Don't mention it," he yawned.

"Cover me?"

"Of course."

"Water Dragon's Roar!"

"Iron Rock Wall: Continuous Formation!"

My roar managed to get through five out of the six of Jura-sama's rock walls that served as enough of a distraction for Hi-chan to pop up behind Jura-sama and attack with a boulder. Jura-sama;s eyes widened in slight panic before his arm reflexively brought up a rock wall. Hmm, looks like speed is key ehre.

"Water Dragon's Aqua Jet!"

The familiar feeling of water encased my entire body as I launched myself through the air until I was hurtling towards Jura-sama. I managed to clip him in the side that created an opportunity for Hi-chan to trap Jura-sama's legs in the ground. I knew that that wasn't going to hold him for long so I readied myself for another attack. Jura-sama managed to free himself by riding on a pillar of earth but I sent a Water Dragon's Wing Slash to break said pillar. While Jura-sama went to dodge the attack, he sent earth spikes at me. I smirked as swallowed the spikes of earth that were hurtling my way.

"Thank you for the meal. Water Dragon's Secret Art: Deep Submerge!"

The attack hit him head on that had him on his knees when the water cleared.

"Well done Theia-dono," Jura-sama congratulated me when I helped him to his feet.

"Thank you Hi-chan," I directed to my spirit as I deactivated my earth dragon force. All I got was a nod and a yawn before he went back to the Spirit World.

"Thank you Jura-sama," I said to the older mage.

"It seems that you are at Wizard Saint level," Jura-sama confirmed. "I believe that we can head out for our mission tomorrow."

I couldn't help but grin at his words as I bubbled with joy. Through my bonds with my Horde, I could feel Na-chan's happiness through the most followed closely with La-chan's and Ga-chan's contentment. Su-chan's and Rai-chan's joy joined my own that almost had a laugh escaping. Wen-chan's bond however, was the weakest which meant that I could hardly feel her. Momentary sadness clouded my mood but I perked back up when I felt worry from everyone else.

"Am I approved for Wizard Sainthood, or does that Magic Council sill have to review me?"

"They still have to review your application," Jura-sama agreed.

"But I am fairly confident that they will approve you. However, I do need to finish the paperwork."

"Okay. Then I'll just hunt some food for lunch and dinner."

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Regina in Dracones o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **And there we have it my lovelies. I didn't actually think that I was going to add in Jura before when he first appeared in the anime, but I don't regret it. I love his laid back attitude. We also see Theia getting evaluated for a spot on the Ten WizardSaints. What do you guys think of that? I knew that as I looking through the different arcs that I wanted her to be in the Ten Wizard Saints. Do you think that this makes her too overpowered or does it make sense given what she is? I eagerly await everyone's thoughts and opinions. As always, if you have any questions, comments, or concerns, feel free to leave a review or shoot me a pm. Remember, reviews are magic!**

 **-White Wolf**


	8. AN

**Regina in Dracones A/N**

 **Hello my** **lovelies, I am sorry that it's taking some time for me to update. I was rereading the story and a reviewer actually pointed out some things that I wanted to change. Mainly it is just to clarify a few things and to add in more detail now that I have read all of the manga. I want to make this story a little bit more cohesive and maybe tweak a few things. I am already re-writing the prologue so I should have that done soon. I also found a better Latin translator than using Google Translate so I will be modifying the Latin words as well as the title. Granted the title will not be that much different from what it is not seeing as though I'm not changing the meaning behind the title. I hope to have updated chapters within the week so that I can continue with new chapters. That's all I wanted to say so I will leave you with a see you next time!**

 **-White Wolf**


End file.
